Ō Kitsune no Denryoku (El Poder del Rey Kitsune)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: A las pocas horas de nacer, Naruto es secuestrado por Danzo y le son implantados: el Sharingan, el Mokuton; órganos de un Ghoul y una lacrima de Dragon Slayer. Tras el escape de Danzo y una decisión el Yondaime y su esposa huyen de Konoha, llevándose consigo a sus mejores amigos y a los herederos de Clanes. Pero un gran peligro asecha en las sombras y nada ha sido por pura casual
1. Chapter 1

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **::::::::::::**

 **.**

Minato y Kushina habían sido muy felices al momento de enterarse de que iban a ser padres.

Al momento de enterarse, Minato se puso loco de felicidad y espero impacientemente 6 meses, para poder saber el sexo del bebe. Para su alegría, fueron 2: Un niño y una niña…

Cuando le dijeron que las ecografías daban datos de los sexos de los bebes. Minato utilizo el Hiraishin y rápidamente acondiciono un par de habitaciones en la Mansión Namikaze.

Asi mismo, con la ayuda de Hiruzen y Jiraiya, pudieron arreglar una carpa de hospital, donde Kushina daría a luz. Esto fue hecho en el último mes.

.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después de la batalla entre Minato y "Madara"; 3 horas después del Shiki Fūin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

Kushina, Naruto y Naruko, habían sido llevados al Hospital, para realizar las pruebas necesarias en los 3 y asegurar que se encontraran bien.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital: Habitación de Kushina**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

—Ya quiero que los traigan, para llenarlos de besos, abrazos y no soltarlos nunca —decía Kushina con una expresión soñadora, a su lado su mejor amiga Uchiha Mikoto.

—Yo estoy igual que tú, mi amiga —dijo Mikoto sonriente —A veces no deseo separarme de Itachi-Kun y Sayuri-Chan.

— ¿Cómo se siente saber que tus hijos podrán crecer sin ser odiados? —Pregunto Kushina y la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mikoto.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto Tsunade entrando. La rubia era la única Kunoichi Sen'nin y la más joven de los tres, asi mismo había sido la Sensei del grupo 17: Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume.

—Hola Tsunade-Sensei —dijeron ambas.

—Bueno chicas, vengo a ver a Naruto y Naruko —dijo Tsunade, acercándose a Kushina y acariciándole la cabeza —Me alegro de que aun estés aquí.

—Me alegro de que Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, vayan a tener las mejores abuela y tía del mundo —dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

.

¡SMACK!

.

— ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ABUELA, GAKI IRRESPETUOSA?! —Pregunto una furiosa Tsunade, luego de darle un coscorrón a Kushina y que esta atravesara la cama.

—Usted siempre me ha dicho que quiere ser como una madre para mí…—Inicio Kushina, pero no termino, puesto que entro por la ventana un escuadrón de 7 ANBUS de NE.

—Uchiha Mikoto, Senju Tsunade… están interfiriendo con nuestra misión, aléjense de la Uzumaki y no saldrán heridas —dijo el capitán. Solo para recibir un golpe en el rostro, el cual lo mando contra la ventana.

El más cercano al capitán, recibió un golpe en el cuello, el cual le dio una muerte veloz.

— **¡Katon:** **Hi Naifu no Honō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flamas de Navaja de Fuego)** —exclamo Mikoto, defendiendo la vida de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

— **¡Katon: Hi no Ringu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Anillo de Fuego)** —Exclamo un ANBU.

— **¡Raiton:** **Kōsen wa Katana o Katto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Corte de Espada Rayo)** —En las manos de Tsunade, apareció un Rayo, el cual Tsunade esgrimo como una Katana, asesinado a los pocos ANBUS de NE, que aún quedaban.

— **Tsukuyomi: Shinjitsu Yoru (Diosa de la Luna: Verdad Nocturna)** —El ultimo ANBU quedó atrapado en una variación del Tsukuyomi y tras una corta tortura, el ANBU hablo. Mikoto salió del Genjutsu, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca —Tsunade-Sensei, Kushina-Chan… dice que acaban de secuestrar a Naruto-Chan.

.

.

El grito de Kushina se escuchó en todo el hospital.

.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1** hora después, ya estaba un escuadrón buscando a Naruto. Pero tras conseguir pensar de forma racional, fueron a la base de NE.

Kushina a pesar de su debilidad, consiguió usar de forma muy eficiente sus Jutsus Suiton, Fūinjutsu y Chakra Chēn.

Prácticamente, Kushina despejaba el camino para los otros y ellos solo tenían que caminar tras ella.

Un ANBU ataco por la espalda, pero rápidamente fue desarmado y una **Chakra Chēn** se ató a su cuello.

— ¡Habla! —Ordeno Kushina con voz demoniaca — ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —Kushina estaba tan furiosa, que apretaba cada vez más, hasta que lo decapito.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos vieron como Danzo saltaba por una ventana, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Pero poca atención le pusieron y todos fueron a ver a Naruto, a simple vista parecía estar bien.

—Danzo… ¿Qué has hecho? —Dijo con rencor Tsunade, sin dejar de leer el expediente.

— ¿Qué es Tsunade-Sensei? —pregunto Mikoto temerosa por su sobrino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; Hospital área de infantes**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Los expedientes de Danzo y sus "Iryō-nin", decían que le implantaron a Naruto-Kun las células de Hashirama-Ojisama, para replicar el **Mokuton** y sus órganos, fueron intercambiados por las de una chica Ghoul —dijo Tsunade.

Todos estaban aterrados y Minato se dirigió a IT, para colocar a Danzo como un Nukenin rango SS.

Kushina, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo a su pequeño e indefenso Naruto-Kun.

— _Naruto-Kun…_ —dijo en voz baja Kushina, abrazando a su hijo. Intentando hacer lo que no pudo hace **30** minutos o quizás ya una hora… protegerlo.

.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina con el dolor del corazón. Le pidió a Tsunade, que hiciera un estudio para su hijo, para saber que le habían hecho.

 **2** días después llego una respuesta de Tsunade.

.

.

 **Expediente Médico de Namikaze Naruto.**

 **Namikaze Naruto, con solo unas 2 horas de nacido, fue secuestrado y una serie de implantes le fueron colocados en su cuerpo.**

 **Sus órganos internos fueron cambiados a los de un Ghoul, ambos infantes nacieron al mismo tiempo; le fueron implantadas además las células del Shodaime Hokage en un intento, por replicar el Mokuton; asi como otros cuantos implantes celulares. Presumiblemente todos de Kekkei Genkai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de esperar una semana a que los análisis Naruto salieran y se comprobara que él estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El Yondaime Hokage, Kushina, sus hijos, Tsunade, Tsume y su hija Hana, Mikoto y sus hijos: Itachi y Satsuki; Yamanaka Inoichi, su esposa Yamanaka Sayuri y su hija Yamanaka Ino; salieron de Konoha, con rumbo desconocido.

El grupo de Nukenin, acabo llegando a Earth Land, lugar donde el abuelo de Kushina, Uchiha Madara, era venerado como un gran mago y héroe.

 **.**

 **.**

Con el pasar del tiempo fueron descubriendo cosas muy "interesantes": **Mokuton; el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan** implantado a nivel celular y finalmente una Lácrima de Dragón Slayer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue felicidad para los jóvenes. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto y Naruko cumplieron **6** años; recibieron una visita inesperada.

— ¡Amaterasu-Sama! —dijo una sorprendida Kushina, al ver a la Megami en la sala de su casa.

— **Hola Kushina-Chan** —dijo Amaterasu sonriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea, Amaterasu-Sama? —pregunto Minato. Amaterasu sonrió.

— **Llamen a Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, por favor** —Pidió la Megami, ambos niños se presentaron ante ella — **Niños, en un futuro no muy lejano, ambos tendrán que enfrentar poderosos enemigos. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido hasta el día de hoy ha sido una casualidad. Todo ha sido por obra del destino… por mis padres: Izanagi e Izanami.**

—Amaterasu-Sama… ¿A qué se refiere usted con eso? —pregunto Minato.

— **Manipulamos a Danzo y a NE, para que le implantaran en** **Mangekyō Sharingan a Naruto y luego el** **Mokuton** —explico Amaterasu, realizando sellos de manos — **Sin embargo, hace ya unas cuantas semanas, Naruto se comunicó exitosamente con Ritsuko, Ashura e Indra. Asi que ahora los implantes no son necesarios** —Shinigami realizo sellos de manos y una luz verde y otra roja, salieron de Naruto.

— ¿Quiénes son Indra y Ashura? —pregunto Kushina con un mal presentimiento.

— **Indra y Ashura fueron, el primer Uchiha y el primer Senju** —explico Amaterasu — **Son los hijos de Rikudo Sen'nin. Indra y Ashura se odiaron tanto, que reencarnaron una y otra vez en cuerpos de diversos miembros de los clanes Uchiha y Senju, solo para continuar su batalla; las ultimas encarnaciones conocidas fueron: Uchiha Madara, como Indra y Senju Hashirama, como Ashura… hasta que hace ya 8 años, ambos acordaron encontrar la paz y reencarnar en Naruto** —Amaterasu suspiro — **Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el Shiki Fūin, era muy… estricto o muy represivo con sus encarcelados. Asi que tuvimos que manipular a Danzo, para que realizara los implantes y que luego Indra y Ashura pudieran despertar.**

Naruto alzo la mirada hacia sus padres, sus ojos tenían el **Mangekyō Sharingan Eien** :Un remolino con unas líneas, como los rayos del sol o algo asi.

En la mano de Amaterasu se formó una luz blanca, la cual tomo la forma de una joven de cabello lila corto en forma de piña, uno de sus ojos era lila y el otro era cubierto por un parche, tenía una gabardina verde y una falda del mismo color.

La chica se arrodillo ante Naruto.

— **Es un gusto conocerlo, Naruto-Sama. Mi nombre es Nagi y desde hoy, seré su espíritu acompañante** —dijo ella.

.

.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Mi nombre es Korin** —dijo la dama de cabello castaño, ojos dorados, llevaba un pantalón azul y vendas a la altura del pecho. El espíritu le dio la mano feliz, a Naruko — **Sera un gran placer, estar a sus servicios... Naruko-Sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Yamanaka**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Me complace conocerla, Ino-Sama… mi nombre es Gardevoir y desde hoy, seré su compañera Pokemon** —dijo el Pokemon tipo planta.

— ¡Fantástico! —gritoneo una feliz Ino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Eso fue rápido… no pensé que los niños se llevarían tan bien, con sus Pokemon o Espíritu Acompañante —Murmuro Kushina — ¿Tu lo esperabas C.C?

— **En lo más mínimo, maestra** —dijo el espíritu de cabello verde, ojos dorados y vestimentas blancas.


	2. Chapter 2

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 _ **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**_

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Gracias a la ayuda de Makarov, un viejo amigo del padre de Kushina. Minato y Kushina habían conseguido un hogar y ahora Naruto, Naruko, Hana, Itachi, Satsuki e Ino; estaban practicando magia, junto con los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— _Interesante_ —pensó Makarov — _Naruto tiene_ _ **Kage no Mahō (Magia de Sombras)**_ _, Naruko tiene la_ _ **Hikari no Mahō (Magia de Luz)**_ _; Hana e Itachi comparten la_ _ **Suna no Mahō (Magia de Arena)**_ _; Satsuki e Ino son iguales que Naruto y Naruko… Satsuki tiene_ _ **Hi no Mahō (Magia de Fuego)**_ _e Ino tiene_ _ **Mizu no Mahō (Magia de Agua).**_

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Se escuchó, Natsu iba cayendo sobre Naruto, con su puño rodeado en fuego. Naruto sonrió.

— **¡Eiryū no Ikioi! (Impulso del Dragón de Sombras)** —Un Sello mágico lila apareció bajo Naruto impulsándolo hacia el cielo, hacia Natsu — **¡Eiryū no Zangeki! (Corte del Dragón de las Sombras)** —El puño de Naruto se rodeó de sombras.

Ambos chocaron sus puños en el aire, sus magias se cancelaron, la una a la otro y ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

—Este ya es su **10°** encuentro —dijo Naruko, ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie, mientras que Lucy aparecía y ayudaba a Natsu — ¿Qué de divertido le encuentran a sus combates, si sus magias se cancelan, por quien sabe qué?

—No lo hacemos por lastimarnos, lo hacemos porque es divertido —Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

— _Otosan, donde quiera que estés, dame paciencia_ —suplicaron Ritsuko, Indra y Ashura. Naruto era un chico extrovertido y enérgico. Eso les agradaba, pero ellos tampoco entendían, el porqué de esas peleas casi a diario entre Natsu y Naruto.

— **Naruto-Kun/Sama** —dijeron al mismo tiempo Ritsuko y Nagi.

— ¿Si, Nagi-Chan? —pregunto Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sí vas a intentar robarme a mi Naruto-Kun, te juro que te voy a enviar al limbo, espíritu no Baka acosadora!** —grito Ritsuko siendo consumida por los celos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Sama, Kushina-Sama; pide su presencia en la Mansión y dice que usted y yo, debemos de iniciar el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu** —dijo Nagi con cierta felicidad.

—Nos vemos luego, Natsu —dijo Naruto, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Reunión del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Lo voy a decir por última vez, Hiruzen! —Bramo un furioso Homura — ¡Debes de colocar a Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, como Nukenin en el libro Bingo!

—Eso es algo que no voy a hacer, Homura —dijo Hiruzen impasible.

— ¡¿Y porque no lo harás, Hiruzen?! —pregunto una enfadada Koharu.

—Por **2** cosas Koharu —inicio Hiruzen — **1.** ¿Sabes qué clase de publicidad estaríamos dando a los restantes países, si enviamos ANBUS tras nuestro propio Yondaime? —Todos se quedaron en silencio, darían una MUY MALA publicidad y reputación a Konoha, de enviar ANBUS tras los Namikaze, Yamanaka y Uchiha — **2.** Minato no ha abandonado Konoha —Saco un folder que tenía la clasificación de SS —Se encuentra en una investigación junto a Jiraiya, para conseguir información acerca de una peligrosa organización terrorista.

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre de dicha organización? —pregunto Shikaku quien en realidad, se había quedado para vigilar a los ancianos del consejo y asegurarse de que ya fuera Homura o Koharu, ninguno de los 2 llegara jamás a tomar el sombrero de Hokage.

—Akatsuki —dijo Hiruzen.

— ¿Qué tanta información tenemos sobre dicha organización, Hokage-Sama? —pregunto Hiashi.

—Veras Hiashi —dijo Hiruzen —Sabemos los nombres de algunos de sus miembros: Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Uchiha Itachi y… Uchiha Madara

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritaron al unísono Homura y Koharu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fiore; Campo de entrenamiento de la Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagi llevaba un tridente en su mano derecha y Naruto una Katana.

Nagi se lanzó contra su amo, con rápido y feroces ataques de su tridente.

Gracias al Sharingan, Naruto podía esquivar de manera eficiente las estocadas mortales de su espíritu acompañante.

— ¡Se distrajo! —exclamaron ambos mentalmente.

Nagi lanzo una estocada con su tridente, Naruto lanzo una con su Katana…

Nagi grito al ver como su ropa caía al suelo, hecha girones y ella quedaba en ropa interior.

—Eres hermosa, Nagi-Chan —elogio Naruto. Nagi se sonrojo. Estaba en una posición muy desventajosa: En ropa interior, ante su amo… quien le acaba de decir que era hermosa ¡Y su sonrojo no le ayudaba en nada!

— _ **Solo… solo soy linda… ¿Por qué llegaría Naruto-Sama a amar a una difunta?**_ —Pensó Nagi, desesperanzada, al saber que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos — _ **Incluso... incluso asi, solo… solo soy un arma. Solo sirvo para realizar la Hyoi Gattai (posesión espiritual)**_ _y la_ _ **Over Soul (posesión de objetos)**_ —Cerró sus ojos un segundo y al volverlos a abrir, estaba nuevamente concentrada — _ **Recuerda... Eres un espíritu, sirves a un Shaman, eres el arma de dicho Shaman, eres su compañera, pero jamás podrás ser su amante, jamás se fijara en ti. Inclusive Naruko-Chan o Ritsuko-Sama, tienen más posibilidades que tú.**_

—Nagi-Chan —hablo Naruto, poniéndose frente a su compañera— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— **N… nada, Naruto-Sama, yo… yo estoy bien** —dijo Nagi sonriendo.

— _ **Te está mintiendo**_ —dijo Indra.

— _Ya lo sé, Indra-Sensei_ —replico Naruto —Nagi-Chan —Naruto tomo las manos del espíritu —Si algo malo te ocurre... lo mejor será hablarlo.

— **Me encuentro bien, Naruto-Sama** —dijo ella.

—Confiare en ti —dijo Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala del Consejo Mágico**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la Sala del Consejo Mágico, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de los jefes de Gremio y su Rey.

—Algunos mensajes que me han llegado, me comunican, que aparentemente, los Gremios Oscuros están siendo comandados por alguien más —dijo Thomas E. Fiore, el Rey.

— ¿Controlados? —Pregunto una sorprendida Ru.

— ¿Por quién? —pregunto José.

—Una organización Criminal, en el Continente Shinobi, no sabemos nada sobre ellos, solo sabemos que deben de tener un gran poder, como para poder controlar a los Gremios Oscuros —dijo Thomas —Su líder, pertenece al Clan Uchiha, al igual que Madara-Dono —Esto les helo la sangre a todos, saber... saber que alguien controlaba a un grupo Criminal en el Continente Shinobi y que además, controlaba a los Gremios Oscuros.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Rugió Gajeel — ¡No podemos permitir que los Gremios Oscuros destruyan Fiore o destruyan el Continente Shinobi!

—No es tan fácil, Gajeel-Dono —dijo Levy —Además, son tantos Gremios Oscuros, que no podrán organizarse fácilmente, tampoco los Nukenin podrán ser reclutados por Akatsuki, tan pronto… podremos detenerles.

—Asi es —dijo God —Podremos… podremos retenerlos o algo por el estilo. No se preocupen, el tiempo esta de nuestro lado.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Isla Galuna**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Ōtsutsuki Dragneel Zeref, caminaba por la isla, buscaba su muerte desde hace ya miles de años, a causa de la maldición que le había colocado su padre: Ōtsutsuki Hamura, de ser inmortal.

— _El Sobrino de Rikudo Sen'nin, el Mago Oscuro Zeref_ —pensó el pelinegro, caminando por una isla, en la cual en cualquier momento, podría ser atacado por los demonios — _Fue un error, fue un error crear a END, pero bueno, ya sea Natsu-Otōto o ya sea END, quien me encuentre… cuando lo hagan, acabaran con mi sufrimiento —_ Zeref tomo una copa, bebió de su contenido y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Despertó 2 horas después… en el estómago de un monstruo _—Debo… debo de ser odiado, el mundo debe de odiarme, el mundo debe de verme como una amenaza, asi… asi todos los gremios me atacaran, asi podre enfrentarme a Natsu-Otōto… asi poder descansar en paz —_ Se puso de pie dentro del estómago de la bestia — **¡Shi no Kyū! (Orbe de Muerte)** —Una esfera de gran tamaño apareció en la mano de Zeref, la cual lanzo contra el estómago de la bestia, matándola y haciéndola explotar en sangre, con la cual sus ropas fueron cubiertas —Mi ropa se manchó... esto no es bueno para mí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 2 semanas después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Iruka, ya que el equipo 7 a capturado a Tora dime, ¿Qué otra misión tenemos para ellos? —pregunto Sarutobi.

—Limpiar baños y habitaciones, bañar enfermos, ayudar a un anciano con sus compras, cortar el césped… —Enumero Iruka.

— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha, no soy el sirviente de nadie! ¡Y como tal, exijo una misión real! —grito Uchiha Sasuke. Hijo menor del líder del Clan Uchiha. Uchiha Kagami.

— ¡Sasuke, ya basta! —exclamaron Iruka y Kakashi.

—Bueno… démosles una misión rango C… ¿Te parece una buena idea, Kakashi? —Pregunto Hiruzen —Deben de escoltar al constructor Tazuna, hasta Nami no Kuni. Nos ha pedido ayuda contra bandidos que puedan aparecer.

—Muy bien, realizaremos la misión —dijo Kakashi tomando el pergamino de la misión, en eso apareció Tazuna—Chicos, vayan a casa y tomen las cosas que les hagan falta. Esta más que claro, que no será una misión fácil, asi que tomen solo lo indispensable.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Naruto, Naruko e Ino —dijo Makarov, junto a Kushina —El Gremio Oscuro Tártaros, está consiguiendo una gran cantidad de dinero, proveniente del Continente Shinobi, un hombre llamado Gato en una pequeña isla llamada Nami no Kuni, los está financiando, ustedes deberán de ir y acabar con el imperio de Narcóticos de Gato.

— ¡Hai, Jiji! —dijeron **7** chicos.

—Nadie me respeta —dijo Makarov en una esquina, deprimido.

— **Vamos Naruto-Sama/ Ino-Sama/ Naruko-Sama** —dijeron Nagi, Korin y Gardevoir.

— **Naruto-Kun** —le llamo CC. Naruto se giró y recibió un beso del espíritu de cabello verde. El ojo derecho del chico, se volvió lila con un símbolo rojo — **Te acabo de otorgar el Ō no Chikara (El poder de los reyes)… o Geass. A diferencia de otros Geass, este lo podrás activar a voluntad, funciona igual que tu Sharingan, solo con enviar Chakra a los ojos**.

 **Una misión, la primera misión real… una misión, que cambiaría el modo en el cual los jóvenes implicados, veían las cosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— **Cada Geass, tiene un funcionamiento distinto y por lo general, no se puede desactivar… tu Geass, te permitirá ver el futuro durante un combate, lo puedes desactivar a voluntad y… no te enloquecerá, ni te hará aislarte** —dijo CC. Naruto, Naruko, Nagi, Satsuki, Ino, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Natsu, desaparecieron —Espero que les vaya bien.

—Yo también —dijo Kushina suspirando y dejando todas sus preocupaciones en la puerta de la casa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De camino a Nami no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, en compañía de Tazuna; se movilizaban en un bote.

—Tazuna-San, usted pertenece a Nami no Kuni ¿verdad? —Pregunto Sakura y Tazuna asintió —Kakashi-Sensei, ¿En Nami, también hay Shinobis como nosotros? —pregunto emocionada, sin darse cuenta del peligro en el cual se podría meter y el problema en el cual se metería.

—No Sakura, Nami es un país comercial, por lo cual no tiene una fuerza Shinobi —contesto Kakashi —En cambio, encontraras Shinobis, principalmente en Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo y Kiri. Comandadas por un Kage: Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage y Mizukage— Desembarcaron y continuaron caminando, todos pasaron por el lado de un charco, el cual los Genin no prestaron atención.

Un par de sujetos salieron del lago y con unas cadenas ataron a Kakashi matándolo.

— ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! —Grito Sakura aterrorizada.

— _¡Hum!_ _Pues al final no era tan buen Sensei, si murió tan fácil… tendré que hablar con el Consejo, para que me den un Sensei el cual me pueda entrenar, para matarlo a_ _ **él**_ —pensó Sasuke, enloquecido, sacando un Kunai y lanzándose contra sus enemigos, matando a uno de ellos y el otro fue asesinado por un tigre de tinta, de Sai.

—Bien hecho chicos —murmuro Kakashi, saliendo de entre unos arbustos Continuemos— Los **3** alumnos y Tazuna, estaban enfadados, ya que Kakashi les había dejado a ellos manejar el asunto de los Nukenin — ¡Al Suelo! —Todos se lanzaron, justo cuando una espada gigante, pasaba por encima de sus cabezas, al pasar vieron a un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, con una venda sobre su boca, sin camisa y un pantalón con nubes grises — ¡Momoshi Zabuza! —exclamo un sorprendido Kakashi sacando un Kunai.

—Sharingan no Kakashi —murmuro el hombre inmutable, cayendo al suelo, tomando su espada y apuntándola hacia Tazuna —Discúlpame... pero tengo un anciano al que matar.

— ¡Equipo **7** : Formación de batalla MANGI, no se separen de Tazuna y no intervengan en la batalla! —ordeno Kakashi y sus alumnos realizaron lo ordenado, rodeando a Tazuna.

— **¡Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Ocultamiento en la neblina)** —exclamo Zabuza, mientras que la espesura de la niebla se hacía notar —Lo voy a matar a todos… no escaparan —Zabuza libero una cantidad considerable de instinto asesino, poniendo a Tazuna y a los Genin en La Zona de Pánico.

— _¿Este…? ¿Este es el poder de un Jōnin?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke —Siento... siento como si… en… ¡en cualquier momento…! No… de… de ser asi… preferiría… —Sasuke acerco el Kunai a su cuello.

—Sasuke… —dijo Kakashi sonriéndole —No te preocupes, mientras que yo esté aquí, nada malo les ocurrirá, chicos.

— ¡Antes, intenta salir tú, con vida! —Grito Zabuza apareciendo entre la neblina y cortándolo en 2 por la cintura, antes de comenzar a reírse. Pero se detuvo al notar un Kunai en su cuello.

—Solo dale la espalda a tu enemigo, cuando notes que efectivamente, este se encuentre muerto —dijo Kakashi con un Kunai en el cuello de Zabuza, quien se transformó en agua cuando fue degollado, luego Kakashi fue cortado por la mitad y también se transformó en agua.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Se preguntó Sakura —Eso no parece ser un **Kage Bushin.**

—Se llama **Mizu Bushin** —dijo Sai— ¿A dónde se fueron?

— ¡Allí están! —Exclamo Sasuke, apuntando hacia el agua— ¡Ambos están parados en el agua!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)** —Ambos Jōnin usaron el mismo Jutsu, creando un par de dragones que se lanzaron el uno contra el otro ferozmente, solo para terminar siendo destruidos mutuamente.

— Nada mal Kakashi… ¡Pero no podrás con esto! —Exclamo Zabuza realizando sellos de manos — **Suiton…**

— **Suiton…** —exclamo Kakashi.

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Exclamo Zabuza, golpeando e hiriendo en el vientre a Kakashi.

— ¡Ah! —Gruño Kakashi — _¡¿QUE?!_ —Pensó, volvió su cabeza y encontró a Zabuza a su lado — **¡Suiro no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** … **Mizu Bushin** — **5 Bushin** aparecieron —Vayan y mátenlos —Los Bushin se dirigieron hacia los Genin.

— ¡Escapen! —Grito Kakashi — ¡Lleven a Tazuna a un lugar seguro! ¡No se preocupen por mí! —En eso, un haz rojo paso por el lado de Tazuna y lo que parecían ser látigos rojos, acabaron con el Bushin que tenía más cercano.

— **¡Karyū no Shageki!** **(Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo un chico de cabello rosa desde el aire, lanzando bolas de fuego, que destruyeron los Mizu Bushin, que iban hacia Sakura y Sai.

— _¡Esa clase de_ _ **Katon Jutsu**_ _, debería de pertenecer a un Uchiha de elite como yo!_ —Pensó Sasuke, anhelando semejante poder y hundiéndose poco a poco, sin saberlo en la Nikushimi no Noroi (Maldición del Odio)

— **¡Furoa! (Ice Make: Piso)** —Dijo un chico de cabello azul, que no llevaba camisa; concentro su Ice Maker en sus manos y congelo el lago— **¡Ekusukaribā! (Ice Make: Cold Excalibur)** —Ahora concentro su Ice Maker en sus manos, creando una gran espada, con la cual se lanzó contra Zabuza, por lo cual, este tuvo que liberar a Kakashi, quien estaba sorprendido.

— _¡Jamás había visto al_ _ **Hyoton**_ _comportarse de esa forma!_ —pensó Kakashi, Kakashi estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho...

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —El chico de extravagante cabello rosa; ataco a Zabuza, con sus puños encendidos en llamas de fuego, logrando golpearlo varias veces.

— _¡¿Qué clase de Jutsu Katon es ese?!_ —Pensaron Kakashi y Sasuke. Kakashi interesado y Sasuke celoso.

— **¡Ōpun, Gētokīpa: Iteza! (¡Ábrete, puerta del arquero: Sagitario!)** —Exclamo Lucy y apareció un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, vestido de verde y con un arco... llevaba enorme disfraz de caballo, dejando libres su cabeza y manos. Sobre éste disfraz utilizaba ropa estilo medieval, camisa y corbatín rojo bajo un chaleco sin mangas y pantalones cortos a rayas color piel y rojo — ¡Ataca!

— **¡Hai, Hime-Sama!** —Sagitario comenzó a atacar a Zabuza, logrando malherirlo, junto con los hechizos de fuego de Natsu.

— **¡Kage no Shikansetsu!** **(Nudillos de Sombras)** —Se escuchó y unos puños negros salieron desde el suelo golpeando a Zabuza y dejando inconsciente.

— ¡Oye, nosotros llegamos primero! —gritaron en protesta Natsu, Gray y Lucy. Sagitario desapareció en una luz.

— ¡Solo Lucy estaba actuando enserio! —Dijo una chica de cabello rojo reprimiendo a Natsu y Gray —Bien hecho, Naruto.

— _¡¿Naruto?!_ —Se preguntó mentalmente Kakashi, ya que él era uno de los pocos, que sabía los nombres de los hijos de su Sensei, antes de que estos desaparecieran, miro el árbol y vio a un chico de chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos lila.

—Natsu, Lucy, Gray… buen trabajo —dijo una chica de cabello rojo, quien sonreía — **5** puntos por noquearlo, Naruto —el rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero pronto volvió su mirada a donde estaba el hombre.

El Nukenin, estaba siendo tomado por una Kunoichi enmascarada.

— ¿¡Que crees haces!? —pregunto el peli rosado.

—Suficiente Natsu, no es nuestro asunto —dijo la pelirroja.

—Pero Erza…—Protesto Gray.

—No Gray —dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo, vestida con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro —Erza-Chan tiene razón, no es nuestro asunto, tenemos que encontrar a Gatō y acabar con su imperio, antes de que Akatsuki u Oración Seis, consigan más capital —Todos asintieron y se giraron para irse.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —Grito Sasuke, para luego apuntar acusadoramente a Naruto — ¡¿Y tú, como es posible que tengas el Sharingan?!

— ¿Y tú, como sabes que él tiene el Sharingan? —Pregunto Nagi saliendo de la nada y asustando a los Genin de Konoha, a Tazuna y Kakashi. Nagi elevo su presencia (O su Chakra…) — ¿Y bien?

— ¡Porque yo tengo el Sharingan, soy Uchiha Sasuke! —Grito el joven — ¡Y te exijo que me digas cómo es posible que lo poseas!

—Es una historia muy larga y ahora mismo no tengo ganas de contarla —dijo Naruto activando su Sharingan, luego realizo sellos de manos, envió Chakra Senjutsu de Ashura a sus ojos, cambio al **Mangekyō Sharingan** e hizo que Sasuke cayera en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba dormido, se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones y Kakashi confirmo que Naruto y Naruko era los hijos de su Sensei: Namikaze Minato y su esposa Uzumaki Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación en la casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura —No te preocupes, Naruto-Kun, su hermana y sus amigos, vienen desde Fiore, para ayudarnos contra Zabuza.

En eso apareció Nagi, asustando a los Genin.

— **Naruto-Sama, la base de Gatō, se encuentra al sur del pueblo** —aviso Nagi — _ **Desearía que me ordenara besarlo o… que…**_ —Nagi se sonrojo y dejo que su mente pervertida volara — _ **O que me ordenara desnudarme para él… pero claro: estoy muerta y él jamás se fijara en mí, mejor… mejor me resigno a ser la espía y Samurái, porque jamás seré la amante.**_

—En ese caso —dijo Satsuki —Ino-Chan, Naruko-Chan, Nagi-Chan y yo haremos un espionaje desde lejos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Bosque**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai… mientras que Naruto, Naruko y sus amigos cuidan de Tazuna, ustedes entrenaran —dijo Kakashi —Dirijan Chakra a sus pies y escalen el árbol, si usan poco Chakra no se aferraran, pero si usan demasiado partirán el árbol… cuando vayan a caer, marquen el árbol y luego intenten volverlo a escalar.

Asi pasaron varias horas escalando el árbol, pero Sasuke no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

 **Recuerdo**

 _— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sasuke enfadado, viendo al hombre de mascara naranja, capa negra y nubes rojas; ante él._

 _—Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara —dijo el enmascarado._

 _— ¿¡Porque los has asesinado!? —pregunto enfadado, armándose de valor y un Kunai._

 _—Porque… este clan… se encuentra maldecido a causa de las semillas que sembró Indra… y que YO, ayude a sembrar —dijo Madara —Nos volveremos a ver, Uchiha Sasuke-Kun —Madara desapareció con el uso del Kamui._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo Naruto asustando a Haku.

— ¡Naruto! —dijo ella asustada, feliz y sorprendida.

Naruto y Haku se habían conocido durante un festival en Fiore.

Haku era la hija del líder del Gremio Susanoo, un gremio exclusivo para magos de agua. Se contaba por toda Fiore que su padre Momoshi Zabuza, le había salvado de las garras de su propia madre, quien deseaba prostituirla y la había llevado a Fiore, para protegerla.

—Lo lamento —dijo Naruto, acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola.

—Al menos que desees acabar castrado… suéltala —Amenazo Zabuza, siendo rodeado por agua y Naruto fue rodeado por sombras.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Zabuza? —pregunto Naruto.

—Estaré bien —dijo Zabuza —Escúchame, pasado mañana atacare en el puente, mientras tanto, tus compañeros de Fairy Tail, deben de destruir la mansión y la fábrica de Gatō.

—Yo les aviso —dijo Naruto —Gracias, por haber aceptado realizar esta misión, entre Fairy Tail y Susanoo.

—De nada… ahora vete, antes de que te decapite —Ordeno Zabuza. Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Haku, la manoseo un poco y luego desapareció fundiéndose entre las sombras, antes de que Zabuza pudiera matarlo — ¡Lo voy a castrar, la próxima vez que lo vea!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Noche; Casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ey, chicos! —Exclamo Naruto al llegar —Ya sé dónde está el premio mayor.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamaron los magos, mientras que la familia de Tazuna y el Equipo **7** , no entendían nada.

—Nos veremos mañana en el puente, lo más seguro sea que Zabuza ataque mañana —dijo Erza —Gracias por todo, Tazuna-San, Tsunami-San.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente; Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue una batalla muy corta.

Kakashi utilizo sus Jutsus Raiton, Sasuke sus Jutsus Katon, Sai sus Jutsu de tinta, Sakura se ocultó; Natsu un hechizo de Fuego, Gray uno de hielo, Erza utilizo un látigo unido a una espada, Satsuki utilizo un Jutsu Katon, Ino utilizo un Jutsu mental, Naruto un hechizo Sombra, Naruko un hechizo de Luz.

Todos los Nukenin y el propio Gatō, fueron asesinados, con excepción de Zabuza y Haku, quienes volvieron Fiore con los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— _Esto no les gustara a Homura-Sama, ni a Koharu-Sama_ —pensó un ANBU de NE.


	4. Chapter 4

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Salón del Consejo Mágico**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces, los miembros de Fairy Tail, se encontraron con el líder de Susanoo y tras arreglar las cosas en Nami, volvieron a Fiore —dijo Ur y todos asintieron.

—Bueno, en esta ocasión, Fairy Tail lo ha hecho muy bien, creo que les puedo permitir, tomarse un muy merecido… —God y Makarov asintió. En eso, apareció un Fénix con una nota en una pata.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Leigi.

—Es una nota de Cait Shelter —dijo God, leyendo la nota —Dicen que acaban de ser atacados… por Abyss Horn —Todos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, haciendo un sonido chirriante al tirar sus sillas.

— ¡¿Cómo fue a pasar esto, sin que nosotros lo supiéramos?! —Pregunto Siegrain. Sus espías estaban en cada Gremio Oscuro, nunca le fallaban y por lo general, si algo ocurría, él era el primero en darse por enterado de una situación.

—La nota dice, que Abyss Horn, utilizo una magia de tele trasporte, para aparecer, atacar y desaparecer; antes de que pudieran hacer algo —dijo God, entregando la nota y todos la leyeron. Para luego sentarse frustrados.

—Una magia que les permite aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad… para atacar a los Gremios, sin que estos les puedan encontrar —dijo Warrod.

—Quiero que todos vuelvan a sus respectivos Gremios y estén preparados para absolutamente todo —Ordeno el Rey: Thomas E. Fiore.

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Makarov se sorprendió de ver que el Gremio aún estaba en su lugar y que los chicos no se estaban… no estaban luchando.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver a Natsu y a Lucy muy… románticos.

— _Igneel, viejo amigo… ¿Y si te dijera que tu hijo esta de romántico con Lucy?_ —Pensó Makarov, imaginándose el rostro del dragón, al ver a su hijo besando a la rubia; pero las cosas parecían salirse de control cuando vio a Lucy quitándole la bufanda a Natsu y luego su chaqueta. Natsu comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta de Lucy… —Disculpen… Natsu, Lucy.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jiji? —Pregunto Natsu inocente, mientras que Makarov tenía un tic en su ojo.

—Natsu, Lucy… si fueran tan amables, de demostrarse su amor en SU habitación, yo no tendría ningún inconveniente, pero están poniendo incomodos a los demás, con sus muestras de afecto —dijo Makarov, en realidad, nadie se había dado cuenta, cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Naruko entrenaban usando su magia correspondiente.

Naruto tenía una esfera de sombras en su mano y Naruko una esfera de luz. Cuando ambas esferas chocaron, se contrarrestaron la una a la otra y una explosión se hizo presente en el campo de entrenamiento.

— **¡Fūton: Idai taifū Burakku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Tifón Negro)** —Naruko exhaló un gran remolino de viento negro.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei no Toreiru-te no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Sendero de Manos de Madera)** —Naruto estrello sus manos contra el suelo y miles de brazos y manos crearon un camino, pero el Tifón poco a poco los iba destruyendo, asi que literalmente surfeo la madera, acercándose a Naruko — **¡Mokuton: Mokusei no ashikase no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Grillete de Madera)** —Las raíces ataron a Naruko, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

— ¡Rayos! —Se quejó la rubia, viendo a su mellizo acercarse. Naruko le sonrió desafiante — ¿Y ahora que harás, Niisan?

—Esto…—El primogénito, beso en los labios a la menor, fue un beso… fue un beso mágico para Naruko, el primero de su vida y se lo estaba dando al chico que más amaba. Naruto tenía _un poquito más_ de experiencia con Ritsuko y Nagi, asi que a Naruko le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo...

— ¡Niños! —grito Kushina, elevando su Chakra e instinto asesino, tomando a cada uno por un hombro.

— _¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!_ —pensaron ambos, horas más tarde, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de ambos rubios.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Magnolia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estaba siendo curado por Ritsuko, Nagi y otros 3 Magos Médicos.

Mientras que Naruko era asistida por su Okasan y algunos médicos.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Tras largos meses de misiones en Fairy Tail.

Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Ino, Natsu, Gray y Erza; eran considerados el equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail: el Equipo Invencible, temidos por todos los gremios... tanto aliados, como rivales.

El Dragón Slayer de Fuego y Sombras, la Hikary no Mahō, el espionaje y la Suna no Mahō, la Mizu no Mahō, el Re-Equipar y el Ice Make.

Era prácticamente, un equipo imparable.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reuniones de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los miembros del Gremio, estaban allí.

—Chicos, se nos ha informado que un Nukenin de Konoha: El Hebi Sen'nin. Orochimaru; planea atacar Konoha con su organización Otogakure —dijo Makarov —El Equipo Ǽ, se dividirá en 2 equipos: Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki e Ino serán un equipo y Natsu, Erza y Gray serán el otro... Itachi sobrevolara la zona del Examen Chūnin, para asegurarse de que Orochimaru, no intente nada. Los **10** Magos Santos, haremos acto de presencia con los **10** gremios, durante el ataque de Otogakure a Konohagakure… ¿entendido?

— ¡Hai, Jiji! —contesto el equipo Ǽ

—Nadie me respeta —Murmuro un deprimido Makarov.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Susanoo; Habitación de Haku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola Haku-Chan —dijo Naruto, apareciendo en la habitación de la pelinegra.

— ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun! —dijo una feliz Haku de ver nuevamente al rubio, se acercó al mago y lo beso en los labios, mientras que le abrazaba por el cuello. Haku salto y le abrazo la cintura con las piernas.

Naruto la apoyo contra una pared de la habitación, sin dejar de besarla, Ritsuko y Nagi aparecieron besando el cuello y espalda del rubio.

Los **4** estaban enfrascados, en un festival de besos y caricias, el cual les duro toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se vistió, Nagi y Ritsuko desaparecieron. Naruto despertó a Haku y le dijo que tenía que irse.

—Ten mucho cuidado… Naruto-Kun —le pidió Haku dándole un beso y permitiendo que sus lenguas se conocieran. Naruto la abrazo por la cintura, mientras que ella le quitaba la camiseta que tenía puesta.

Naruto le masajeo los senos, haciéndola gemir, luego fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de la bella dama.

Haku hizo lo mismo, le desabrocho el pantalón y sus manos se perdieron bajo el pantalón del rubio, quien tenía sus manos en el trasero de la chica.

— _Sabes cuánto te quiero_ —Se susurraron el uno al otro, para luego besarse nuevamente.

Pero la excitación no les duro mucho puesto que Zabuza intento decapitar a Naruto, quien se agacho justo a tiempo.

—Sayonara, Haku-Chan —dijo Naruto saltando por la ventana y escapando de su suegro.

— ¡Naruto, te llevaste mi ropa interior! —grito la usuaria del Hyoton, sonrojada, molesta pero concierto aire de diversión

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días antes de partir hacia Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las 4 adultas se encontraban reunidas en la Mansión Namikaze: Kushina, Ritsuko, Mikoto y Tsume.

Nagi acompañaría a Naruto y Korin a Naruko; asi mismo Gardevoir acompañaría a Ino.

— **Entonces, eso es lo que han planeado** —dijo Ritsuko — **Se dividirán en 2 equipos, para no llamar la atención e intentaran evitar que Orochimaru, consiga el Sharingan** —Megami apareció en un **Shunshin** de luces lila, doradas y rojas.

— ¡Megami-Sama! —exclamaron los presentes en el salón. La presencia de un Kami, era tan distinta a la de un humano, que eran fácilmente reconocibles.

— **Naruto-Kun, Naruko-Chan…** —dijo Megami, sacando un par de cajas de un tamaño mediano — **Les contare una historia: Hace ya varios siglos, existió una época que fue conocida como "La Época de los Piratas"… estos hombres, obtuvieron un poder que no tenía por qué llegar a ellos, las Akuma no Mi. Frutas que les otorgaron poderes fuera de lo normal** —Megami saco un par de cofres y los abrió — **La Fruta del Shinju, fue una Akuma no Mi. Estas que están en estos cofres, han sido purificadas, por nosotros los Kamis.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 días después; Konoha; Examen Chūnin; Hotel**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Ino, Natsu, Erza y Gray; llegaron a Konoha, como **2** equipos: El Equipo **1** (Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, e Ino) y el Equipo **2** (Natsu, Erza y Gray).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después; 8 horas luego de entrar en el Bosque de la Muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mátenlos! —Gritaron **3** Genin de Chigiri.

— **¡Suiton:** **Suidanha no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Exclamo uno de los Genin, lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua a presión, que decapito a Naruto.

— **¡Katon: Dai Endan! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** —Exclamo Satsuki, escupiendo una gran esfera de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Jū Mizu Hebi Odo~tsu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Danza de Diez Serpientes de Agua)** —Dijeron al unísono el trio de Ame, siendo carbonizados de todos modos.

Naruko, Satsuki e Ino, vieron como Naruto literalmente salía de un árbol.

— **Mokuton: Mokusei Jintai no Jutsu (E. Madera: Jutsu Cuerpo de Madera)** —explico Naruto, masajeándose su cuello, el cual estaba adolorido. Naruto camino hasta los cadáveres y tomo el pergamino, les sonrió a sus compañeras —Vamos —El trio se puso en marcha — _Espero que Natsu, Erza y Gray se encuentren bien._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 horas más tarde**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a la torre, vieron que Natsu, Gray y Erza se encontraban bien, un poco más allá, vieron como un grupo de Iryō-nin, revisaban al primo de Satsuki: Sasuke.

— _Tenemos_ _ **3**_ _días para descansar y entrenar… luego, iniciaran las preliminares_ —pensó Naruto.


	5. Preliminares

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Preliminares**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se presentaron en la sala de batallas.

—Aquí se… *tos* realizaran las… *tos* las preliminares —dijo Hayate —La pantalla… a mis… a mis espaldas, les indicara cuando será su turno.

Los nombres fueron barajados por la pantalla. Todos estaban a la expectativa…

 **Scarlett Erza de Fiore vs Haruno Sakura de Konoha.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Tú puedes Sakura-San, demuestra cuanto arden, las llamas de tu juventud! —exclamo Lee.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _No puedo perder… Sasuke-Kun me está mirando…_ —pensó Sakura sonrojada — _Yo… yo tengo que demostrarle a Sasuke-Kun cuanto valgo, tengo que demostrarle que soy la indicada, para él… si tengo que vencer a Hinata, a Tenten… ¡A quien sea!_ —Sakura saco un par de Kunais — ¡No voy a perder! —Sakura lanzo una ráfaga de Kunais y Shuriken, imbuidos en Chakra.

— _¡Ha!_ —pensó Erza, liberando su magia y deteniendo los Kunais en el aire.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!_ —pensaron todos.

—Uso su Telekinesis… —dijo Gray fastidiado.

—Esto ya ha finalizado —dijo Natsu sonriente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza chasqueo sus dedos y los Kunais volaron hacia Sakura.

— **¡Ninpō: Hanabira Tate no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Escudo de Pétalos)** —Exclamo Sakura, miles de pétalos rosados comenzaron a caer del techo, formando un remolino que detuvo los Kunai.

—Interesante —murmuro Erza —Raitei no Yoroi (Emperatriz del Relámpago) —Una luz cubrió a Erza y al desaparecer, ella llevaba puesta una armadura azul con detalles dorados, tiene placas delgadas va hasta el cuello, las hombreras adornadas de manera similar, se compone de dos placas una sobre la otra.

— _¿Pero qué rayos hizo?_ —Se preguntó Sakura — _Bueno… solo, solo parece haber cambiado su apariencia, pero eso no importa… ¡Tengo que vencerla y demostrarle Sasuke-Kun, que soy la indicada para él!_ —Sakura saco un pergamino y lo extendió hacia Erza— **¡Haruno Fūin: Shiro tsuin-Katana! (Sello Haruno: Espadas Blancas Gemelas)** —El Fūin en el pergamino brillo en un color blanco y de él saltaron un par de Katanas, las cuales Sakura blandió y corrió con ellas, hacia Erza.

— **¡Kaiō no Yoroi! (Emperatriz del Agua)** —Una luz cubrió a Erza y cuando la luz desapareció vestía distinto: La coraza se asemeja a las algas marinas, que apenas cubría su cuerpo, dejando su vientre y la espalda visible, tiene algunas cadenas delgadas que cuelgan de él en las partes expuestas, con un revestimiento par de pechos y otra el vientre. Las hombreras, compuestas por placas de color verde, decoradas con adornos con forma modelo de aletas. Los guantes cubren los antebrazos, dejando expuestos sus bíceps, y poseen decoración coderas con adornos prominentes que sobresalen en forma remolino, una reminiscencia de conchas marinas.

— **¡Haruno Ninpō: Ha no Hanabira! (Arte Ninja Haruno: Cuchillas de Pétalos)** —Miles de pétalos de rosas aparecieron flotando alrededor de Sakura y cuando ella aplaudió, los pétalos salieron a gran velocidad hacia Erza.

— **¡Mizu no Katto!** **(Corte de Agua)** —exclamo Erza, cortando y esquivando los pétalos de Sakura, acercándose a la Haruno.

Sakura consiguió cubrirse con sus Katanas.

Pero Erza le metió el pie, haciéndole caer pesadamente contra el suelo y colocando su espada en la barbilla de Sakura.

— _Sasuke-Kun… te falle_ —Pensó Sakura desilusionada consigo misma.

— ¡Erza Scarlett, es la Ganadora! —exclamo Hayate.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzumaki Naruto de Fiore vs Eimi de Oto.**

Antes de que el combate comenzara, una gran presión se hizo presente en el ambiente.

— **¡Ninpo: Hachūrui Keimusho no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Celda Reptiliano)** —Exclamo Orochimaru, encerrándolos a todos en un Jutsu parecido al **Shishi Enjin (Campamento de Batalla de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas).**

— ¡Orochimaru! —Gritaron los Jōnin de Konoha, preparándose para la batalla contra el Hebi Sen'nin.

—Cálmate Sensei, o te arrugaras —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, enfadando a Hiruzen —No he venido a luchar… solo he venido a dar un anuncio: Eimi… ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad… tu cuerpo rechazo el **Ten no** **Juin** , no eres más que basura ahora mismo—La Genin de Oto, quedo impactada y toco con su dedo índice y corazón el **Fūin** —Asi que… Naruto-Kun, ella es tu obsequio por pasar los exámenes… —Naruto estaba tan molesto con el desgraciado, que libero su **Rinkaku** y le corto el brazo con uno de sus tentáculos —Sayonara —Orochimaru desapareció en un **Shunshin** de llamas purpuras.

Eimi tenía el cabello azul cian, llevaba una máscara rosa, además de una camisa blanca al menos, unas **2** tallas más que la suya; y un pantalón cortó.

—Aquí voy, Naruto-Sama… **¡Raiton: Aoiro Inazuma no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Relámpago Azul)** —De la mano derecha de Eimi salieron **5** rayos, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Orochi no Kage! (Sombras Orochi)** —exclamo Naruto, un sello lila brillo en el suelo y varias sombras serpientes salieron hacia Eimi.

La chica peli azul, se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando el hechizo.

— **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Rayo)** —exclamo Eimi, en su mano apareció una lanza que lanzo contra Naruto.

— **¡Mokuton:** **Mokusei no Kabe no Te no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Muro de Manos de Madera)** —Naruto coloco sus manos en el suelo y varias manos salieron, cubriendo al rubio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿¡El hijo de Minato/Kushina-Sensei, posee el Mokuton!?_ — Se preguntaron Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai e Itachi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Inazuma Okami Mō no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Fauces de Lobo Relámpago)** —Exclamo Eimi, rodeando sus brazos con rayos, luego extendiéndolos hacia Naruto, los rayos formaron un lobo veloz.

— _¡Rayos, esperaba mantenerlo más tiempo en secreto pero…!_ —Pensó Naruto, dispuesto a hacer uso de la Kami no Mí, pero entonces, se le ocurrió algo — **¡Eiryū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Una gran cantidad de esferas oscuras salieron de la mano de Naruto y lastimaron a Eimi, pero no mucho.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto! —exclamo Hayate, sorprendido por los Jutsus de ambos jóvenes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dragneel Natsu de Fiore vs Fullbuster Gray de Fiore

— ¡Esto será entretenido! —grito Natsu feliz.

— **¡Aisu Meiku: Sōsā! (Ice Make: Platillo)** —Gray creo un disco de hielo que salió hacia Natsu.

— **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu se rodeó de fuego y salió hacia Gray, destruyo el disco como si nada y siguió derecho.

— **¡Kyanon! (Ice Make: Cañón)** —Gray creo un gran cañón gélido que disparo una potente ráfaga glacial. Todo se cubrió de una nube helada, que hizo que los espectadores se cubrieran la vista y cuando todos volvieron la mirada, Natsu estaba congelado.

— ¡El ganador es…! —inicio Hayate.

— **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu genero fuego en ambas manos, salto tan alto como pudo, junto ambas manos y lanzo una gran bola de fuego contra Gray.

—Debí de haberlo sabido —gruño entre dientes Gray, molesto consigo mismo — **¡Shotto Gan! (Ice Make: Escopeta)** —Gray creo una columna de hielo entre sus manos que comenzó a lanzar gruesas lanzas de hielo.

Ambos hechizos chocaron… Fuego vs Hielo y se levantó una gran nube de vapor.

Cuando la nube desapareció, ambos estaban desmayados.

— ¡Es un empate! —exclamo Hayate.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Un combate impresionante… ¿O no?**_ —Pregunto Ritsuko telepáticamente.

— _Si Rit-Chan, fue un gran combate_ —Contesto Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sabaku no Gala de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha**

Gala tenía la piel pálida, su cabello rojo llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color turquesa claro. El Kanji "amor" estaba tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

Llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Con este, llevaba una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y una banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, llevaba alrededor de su calabaza su protector de la arena.

Tras varios minutos de batalla, Lee lanzo a la Kunoichi contra el suelo, una cortina de polvo se alzó y Lee salió tambaleante y malherido...

—Eso… eso en verdad me dolió —decía la chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes — **¡Sabaku Kyū! (Ataúd del Desierto)** —La arena le partió un brazo y una pierna a Lee, pero aun asi seguía vivo, la arena volvió a la calabaza y curo las heridas de la chica, ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos — _Pase este examen... Okasan… hare que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi._

— _**¡Si te consigues un novio y dejas de pensar en que todos los hombres son pervertidos y que quieren hacerte daño, yo sería feliz!**_ —Dijo Hikari un tanto molesta con su hija — _ **Intenta acercarte al novio de tu tía Ritsuko.**_

— _¿Acercarme?_ _—_ Pregunto una curiosa pelirroja, a las palabras de su Okasan _— ¿Acercarme en qué sentido?_

— _ **En plan amoroso… el Chakra de tu tío es calmado, tu tía tiene mucha paz en su interior… y claramente está MUY satisfecha**_ —dijo Hikari, comiéndose a Naruto con la mirada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Asi mismo, se vieron otros combates de mayor o menor calidad, pero todos tenían grandes expectativas, ante los próximos combates.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —Hablo el Hokage — ¡En un mes se realizara la última fase de los exámenes!

Todos fueron a descansar, mientras que El Hokage y sus consejeros, arreglaban todo, para la fase final de los exámenes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji.**

 **Sabaku no Gala vs Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Scarlett Erza vs Tenten.**

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Temari.**

 **Nara Yami vs Kinuta Dosu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entrenamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Erza, Gray, Natsu y Eimi; se reunieron para entrenar y que Naruto y Erza estuvieran preparados. Ya que ellos si habían logrado pasar la prueba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Campo de Entrenamiento #3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡No lo entiendo! —grito Sasuke enfadado. Muy enfadado — ¡Incluso teniendo el Sharingan en su segundo nivel, yo debería de ser capaz de copiar una alta gama de Jutsus!

—Si asi es… ¿Pero? —pregunto Kakashi.

— ¡Los Jutsus del chico de cabello rosado, deberían de pertenecerme, por ser un Uchiha! —grito Sasuke.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el Sharingan? —pregunto Kakashi entretenido con su novela.

— ¡Pues que sencillamente no pude copiar sus Jutsus! —Grito Sasuke furioso, activando la marca de Orochimaru.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO SASUKE?! —Pregunto un sorprendido Kakashi. ¿Jutsus que el Sharingan no podía copiar? Eso no era posible.

—En ese caso, empecemos a entrenar más a fondo… ¿quieres? —Pregunto Kakashi y Sasuke asintió — **¡Doton: Hoshō Chōzō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu de Estatuas de Guardianes)** —Kakashi coloco sus manos en la tierra y **5** estatuas aparecieron —Atacaras estas estatuas, con los Jutsus elementales que sepas— Sasuke asintió —Luego te enseñare a aplicarles a tus Jutsus algo llamado "Manipulación de la Forma"

—Bien Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Sasuke realizando sellos —Lo mejor será que usted se aparte —Kakashi utilizo un Shunshin —Katon Ryūka no Jutsu (Llamas del Dragón) —Sasuke escupió 5 llamaradas, destruyendo solo un par de rocas… las otras recibieron otros Jutsus Katon como: Katon **: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego), Katon: Kasai Senpu no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Torbellino de Fuego),** **Katon Karyuudan (Soplido del Dragón Llameante) y Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Llamas del Fénix)**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo #4**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Danzo se había comunicado con Homura y Koharu. Diciéndoles que había visto las batallas y que vigilaran a Naruto, Naruko, Natsu, Gray y Erza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Natsu entrenaba con Gray**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Karyū no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego)** —El pelirrosa le agarro por el cuello y lanzo contra un grupo de árboles.

El muchacho, esquivo al Dragón Slayer, cuando este intento arremeter y ataco— **¡Ransu! (Ice Make: Lanza)**

Sin embargo, Natsu cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su rostro, transformando en agua las lanzas de hielo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba con Naruko.

— **¡Eiryū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Naruto cargo su mano con sombras y se lanzó contra su hermana.

— **¡Kikku Mabayui Bakarita Hikari! (Patada de Luz Enceguecedora** ) —Exclamo Naruko lanzando una patada…

Un torbellino de luz y sombra se alzó hacia los cielos.

Asi mismo, Eimi ayudaba a Erza. Aunque ambas mantenían su entrenamiento en secreto y no les decían a los chicos o a las chicas.

Asi pasó el mes de entrenamiento.

Naruto, Naruko, Erza, Ritsuko, Nagi y Eimi; no entrenaron… las **5** damas, más bien aprendieron mucho más sobre el arte de la seducción y sabían cómo hacer que el desdichado _(o afortunando, dependiendo de cómo se mire)_ rubio, cayera en sus redes del amor, cada vez que ellas quisieran.

 **Pero nadie sabía… nadie conocía sobre los nefastos planes Uchiha.**


	7. Enfrentamiento

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Enfrentamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se encontraban en la arena de combate… todos menos Sasuke.

—Hokage-Sama dice que Sasuke está retrasado y pide que los combates inicien de inmediato —dijo Ebisu.

— ¡El primer combate entre: Namikaze Naruto de Fiore vs Hyuga Neji de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

— ¡No podrás vencerme! —Inicio Neji — ¡Él destino dicta que yo seré el vencedor! ¡El destino dicta que tú perderás este encuentro! ¡El destino dicta que mi Byakugan y mi Juken te derrotaran!

— ¿Eres tan estúpido qué culpas al destino por tus falencias, en lugar de luchar por alcanzar tus sueños? —pregunto Naruto, un tanto molesto con Neji, cuyo rostro se crispo.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Pregunto Neji — ¡Nadie puede cambiar su destino! —Neji tomo una posición, más no se movió — **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** —Exclamo Neji yendo hacia Naruto y golpeándolo con fuerza — ¡Te he ganado!

—No —dijo la voz de Naruto, desde un árbol —No me has ganado, pero si has recibido un golpe.

— ¿Qué…?—pensó Neji, antes de que un Fūin brillara bajo sus pies y miles de puños negros salieran del suelo y le golpearan, hasta enterrarlo en el concreto.

—Fusione un Fūin, con una Runa y deje una gran parte de mi Chakra en el **Kage no Shikansetsu (Nudillos de Sombras)** —explico Naruto con cierto aburrimiento. Neji comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— _ **Naruto-Kun… ¿No crees que sería una buena idea usar "eso" ahora?**_ —pregunto Ritsuko.

— _¿Usar el Shigen Kitsune (Recurso Kitsune)?_ —pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de su novia —No lo creo, hay algo extraño en el torneo, no se si no te habrás...

— _**¡Cuidado!**_ —grito Ritsuko.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Gitai no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Mimetización de Madera)** —dijo Naruto, fundiéndose en el árbol, antes de que Neji le golpeara; se veía algo en el árbol, solo lo podían comparar a una pequeña serpiente de madera reptando hacia las raíces y luego desde el suelo salió Naruto.

— **¡Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)** —Neji ataco a Naruto. El rubio esquivaba algunos ataques, gracias al Sharingan, otros los recibía o lograba devolverlos — **¡Hakke Hyaku Nihya~tsu! (Ocho Trigramas Doscientas Palmas)** —Neji golpeo fuertemente a Naruto, haciéndolo escupir sangre — ¡Tu destino es caer ante mí!

—No Neji, yo creo mi propio destino —dijo Naruto adolorido y poniéndose de pie como podía, mientras que respiraba agitado —Me quitaste la habilidad de moldear Chakra… tal parece, que no puedo seguir usando el **Mokuton** —dijo Naruto mirando sus manos y Neji sonrió confiado — **¡Eiryū no Ken! (Espada del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Sombras se arremolinaron en la mano de Naruto y luego salieron con la forma de una espada y dejando una estela tras de sí.

— **¡Kaiten!** —Rugió Neji, girando y creando un domo de Chakra, que pronto fue rodeado por las sombras y cancelado— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a mi Kaiten? —Luego miro a Naruto y frunció el ceño —Fue ese Jutsu.

— **¡Eiryū no Ringa! (Escamas del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeado de sombras, soltó un puño al aire, las sombras se arremolinaron alrededor de Neji, mandándolo a volar y luego haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre el suelo.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Fiore! —exclamo Hayate.

—Yo… yo perdí —dijo Neji desde el suelo, con rabia, golpeo la arena de combate actualmente, destruida — ¡PERDI! —golpeo la arena con rabia.

—Neji —hablo Naruto — ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Hace mucho tiempo… Kumo deseo secuestrar a Hinata, para desentrañar los secretos del Byakugan pero, fracasaron y comenzaron a exigir la vida del asesino, de su supuesto embajador en Konoha —dijo Neji, mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos —El padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, fue el asesino. Pero mi padre Kizashi dio su vida, ya que eran gemelos… ¡Hinata me arrebato a mi padre!; ¡Luego me fue puesto el Juinjutsu del Bouke! —rugió quitándose el Hitae-Ate, luego se quitó sus vendas, mostrando el Juinjutsu.

— **¡Fuinjutsu: Kēji no hakai! (Jutsu de Sello: Destrucción de la Jaula)** —exclamo Naruto colocando su mano en la frente de Neji, cuyos ojos brillaron y comenzaron expedir una luz celeste desde ellos. Quito su mano, el dolor seguía, rápidamente saco un Kunai y se miró en el reflejo del mismo —Tu...

—Neji… no pueden seguir los combates con nosotros aquí —dijo Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 Minutos después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡En vista de que Uchiha Sasuke, no ha aparecido! —Dijo Hayate —Los combates prosiguen — ¡Scarlett Erza de Fiore vs Tenten de Konoha!

La castaña y la pelirroja se pusieron una frente a la otra.

— ¡Espero que estés lista, Erza-Senpai! —dijo Tenten, sacando una Katana de un pequeño pergamino.

—Lo estoy, Tenten-San; ¿pero porque me llamas, "Senpai"? —pregunto Erza, sacando una Katana. Antes de que Tenten se lanzara sobre ella e iniciaran un gran duelo de Kenjutsu.

— ¡Te mire atentamente en las semifinales! —Dijo Tenten — ¡Jamás había visto un Fuinjutsu que permitiera guardar una armadura de ese modo! —Tenten recibió una fuerte parada en el abdomen, dándole un respiro al intercambio de golpes —Tus armaduras, tus armas, tu tecnica de batalla… mi Clan es considerado como uno de los mayores en armas blancas, pero tu simplemente me superas.

—Si me ganas, te regalare algo —dijo Erza, su mano brillo, la espada desapareció y en su lugar su cuerpo entero brillo — **¡Kansou: Zanaito! (Re-Equipo: El Caballero)** —Erza estaba ahora vestida con una armadura— **¡Yōtō Beni Sakura! (Cuchilla Demonio: Sakura Carmesí)** —Erza lanzo un fuerte corte con su Katana, que destruyo la defensa de Tenten.

Tenten rodo por el suelo, se reincorporo y corrió hacia Erza lanzando un tajo al abdomen.

Erza bloqueo el tajo de Tenten con su propia espada y volvió a lanzar una patada.

Al contrario de lo ya visto, Tenten salto, evadiendo la patada y en cambio, pateo a Erza en la cabeza.

Erza cayó al suelo, desactivando su armadura y espada.

— ¡Erza Scarlett, ya no puede continuar! —Dijo Hayate — ¡La ganadora es Tenten de Konoha!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cuando Hayate estaba diciendo, que proseguirían con el combate de Shikamaru y Temari, una explosión se escucho y aparecieron las serpientes de Orochimaru.**


	8. Konoha y Fiore vs Suna y Oto

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha y Fiore vs Suna y Oto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3** serpientes aparecieron fuera de la aldea, pero con sus colas destruyeron las puertas y entraron en la aldea.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, al ver que ya era la hora, iniciaron el plan para atacar Konoha.

— **¡Suna no Hōshutsu: No Tanuki Suna no Jutsu! (Liberación de la Arena: Jutsu Tanuki de Arena)** —exclamo Gaara, la arena salió desde su calabaza, lo tapo y una gran cantidad de Chakra comenzó a liberarse de él.

— ¡No puede ser! —dijo Temari aterrorizada, al ver a Ichibi libre, quien comenzó a destruir la aldea. Con la distracción, los miembros del Clan Aburame, lanzaron a sus insectos sobre ellos, deteniéndolos, antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿¡Que significa esto, Kazekage-Dono!? —pregunto Hiruzen enfadado.

—Nada en especial, solo es mi venganza… Hiruzen-Sensei —Orochimaru se desprendió del disfraz de Kazekage.

— ¡Orochimaru! —rugió Hiruzen, lanzándose contra el Hebi Sen'nin e iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu, contra su alumno.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Que diablos esta pasando?!—pregunto Natsu, viendo como **5** Shinobis de Suna, se le lanzaban encima.

— **¡Sōdo! (Ice Make: Espada)** —Gray creo una espada de hielo e hirió/congelo a los Shinobis —Están atacando la aldea Natsu, debemos de protegerla.

—Lo se.

— **¡Kyanon!** ( **Ice Make: Cañon** ) ****—Gray creo un Cañón de hielo el cual apunto hacia la arena donde estaban la mayoría de Shinobis de Oto y de Suna y disparo una ráfaga helada.

— **Karyū no Shageki** ( **Disparos del Dragón de Fuego** ) —Natsu creo esferas de fuego en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlas a sus enemigos, para salvar a Erza, quien le sonrió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Hishō no Yoroi** ( **Armadura de la Velocidad** ) —Erza empuñaba un par de espadas y con ellas cortaba a sus rivales.

Tenten le acompañaba con una cadena que terminaba en una Hoz en ambos extremos. Erza y Tenten acababan con sus enemigos a gran velocidad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina utilizaba su **Fuinjutsu, sellando** a sus rivales y luego acabándolos con sus Jutsus **Suiton**. 

A su lado estaba Naruto quien había hecho uso de **la posesión de almas** con **Nagi** y ambos combatían con una Katana de Sombras.

Naruko utilizaba su magia de luz y Jutsus **Suiton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Puede que esta vez, hayas ganado, Hiruzen-Sensei —dijo Orochimaru malherido a causa de su propia espada —Pero no siempre... no siempre estará ese Gaki Uzumaki, allí para defenderte —Orochimaru, Kabuto y los miembros del Sonido se hundieron en la tierra.

 **Hiruzen tenia que dar el mensaje, de que los exámenes habían sido suspendidos y que por ello, nadie podría ser Chunin**.


	9. Chapter 9

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **::::::**

 **09**

 **::::::**

Kushina, Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Ino, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Itachi y Eimi. Volvieron a Fiore.

—Chicos, tenemos que irnos de inmediato, espero que ya tengan sus cosas empacadas —dijo Kushina, todos asintieron y fueron saliendo del hotel, se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Kushina, quien parecía apurada. Luego de salir y de tomar un tramo, decidido por la Ex – Jinchuriki, encontraron un barquero que los llevaría a Fiore.

—Kushina-San —dijo Natsu— ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir de manera apresurada de Konoha?

—Por Danzo —dijo Ritsuko, apareciendo en un Shunshin y los magos de Fiore, se le quedaron viendo, pues no entendieron quién era Danzo —Es uno de los ancianos de Konoha, pertenece al Consejo Shinobi. Él junto a sus compañeros, Homura y Koharu; han ordenado algunas masacres, creyendo que estas beneficiarían a Konoha.

— ¿Podría darnos un ejemplo, Ritsuko-Senpai? —pidió Lucy.

—Luego de que Madara me controlara para atacar Konoha. Danzo y los consejeros, acusaron al Clan Uchiha, de haberme controlado para atacar Konoha —dijo Ritsuko, al momento que Naruto les mostraba el Sharingan. Todos entendieron el mensaje silencioso —5 años después, los Consejeros, enviaron a Uchiha Sakebi, para exterminar el Clan —Ritsuko bajo la mirada, triste, ante lo que estaba a punto de contar —Para asegurarse de que los poderes Rikudo, siempre estuvieran en manos de Konoha —Danzo, envió a los ANBUS de NE, para exterminar al Clan Uzumaki y al Clan Senju.

— ¡¿El Clan Uzumaki?! —Chillo Natsu, ya que ese era el Clan, al cual pertenecían sus amigos y él había leído la historia de los Uzumaki, ya que ese Clan eran fuertes aliados del mundo mágico.

— _Juro que si algún día veo a ese tal Danzo; lo congelare hasta el punto de quiebre, de la congelación misma_ —pensó Gray fríamente, concentrando su magia Ice Maker en su mano.

— _El Clan Uchiha, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki_ —pensó Eimi — _Los Clanes de Rikudo-Sama… —_ Cuando el silencio ya se estaba volviendo mortal, Ritsuko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, pero Erza se lo arrebato abrazándolo, luego fue el turno de Eimi de abrazar a Naruto y luego fue Naruko quien les arrebato a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla.

…

Las **2** pelirrojas y la rubia comenzaron a arrebatarse y abrazar a Naruto, el pobre Jinchuriki, comenzó a marearse. Mientras que su querida madre, solo se reía de la suerte de casanova de su hijo.

— _Definitivamente, voy a tener muchos nietos_ —pensaba Kushina frotándose las manos, codiciosamente. Sin saber que un grupo ANBU de NE, los estaba siguiendo.

…

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, que fueron a Konoha, comentaron lo que ocurrió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Konoha; Mansión Principal Uchiha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto Sasuke, al ver una silueta en su habitación. La silueta resulto ser una chica de cabello rojo pálido, ojos castaños

—Soy Tayuya, vengo en nombre de Orochimaru-Sama —dijo Tayuya, Sasuke llevo su mano a su cuello y ella sonrió —A la medianoche, vendremos los 5, para ayudarte a llegar a… manos… de Orochimaru-Sama —La chica desapareció. Cuando se quedó solo, comenzó a reírse.

— _Muy pronto… muy pronto, conseguiré el poder_ —pensó Sasuke, quien inmediatamente, tomo sus cosas, una mochila y se quedó bebiendo café y mirando el reloj… esperando la media noche, esperando el momento de salir en busca de Orochimaru, en busca del poder.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una silueta vestida con una capa de nubes rojas, una máscara naranja y el Sharingan, observaba a Sasuke.

—Ve… ve con Orochimaru y luego, ven conmigo —pensó el enmascarado y luego desapareció con su Kamui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 o 2 meses después; Fiore**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara (Obito), se había reunido con Oración Seis y con el naciente Gremio Oscuro: Phantom Lord

 **(N/A: Sabemos que no es un Gremio Oscuro, pero lo será en el Fic)**

—Tenemos un trato, Madara —dijo José, dándole la mano.

—Ayúdenme a capturar a Uzumaki Naruto y ustedes, obtendrán lo que deseen cuando mi Plan Tsuki no Me, se haya completado —dijo Madara — ¡Un Castillo!; ¡Un País! O… pueden sumirse en mi Tsuki no Me.

—Tienes a mi Gremio a tu disposición —dijo Brain sonriente.

—El mío también —dijo José sonriente, de tan solo imaginar todo el Oro que conseguirá.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —pregunto una voz entre las sombras.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto Brain, pero la persona no se mostraba.

— ¡ZEREF! —Gritaron aterrados Brain y José. Madara (Obito) quien no sabía sobre quien era Zeref, ni su reputación _(Ni tan siquiera sabía que era, el mismísimo sobrino de Rikudo),_ no dudo en atacarlo.

— **¡Tsukuyomi!** —dijo Obito intentando encerrar a Zeref en el Genjutsu de tortura.

—Baka… **¡Shi no Nami! (Onda de Muerte)** —exclamo Zeref manteniéndose a alejado, ya que asi no le mataría, sino que le noquearía; cuando el enmascarado cayó al suelo. Zeref sonrió y le golpeo en el pecho para despertarle —Espero que nos volvamos a ver, para hablar de negocios… Uchiha Obito.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¿Estás bien, Natsu? —pregunto Lucy encontrando al pelirrosa despierto y mirando la noche estrellada. Natsu le sonrió, acerco a la rubia a ella y la beso en los labios.

—La verdad… pienso… pienso que algo ocurrirá —dijo Natsu —Sé que Naruto y Ritsuko-Senpai, también lo presienten, pero no han dicho nada.

— ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar? —pregunto Lucy asustada, pero Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no lo sé, solo nos queda esperar —dijo Natsu suspirando y mirando al horizonte, a un bosque.

Sin saber, que en ese bosque, estaban los ANBUS de NE, comandados ahora por Homura y Koharu.

 **Habían ido con una única misión: Capturar a Namikaze Naruto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Próximo Capítulo: «OCA: La Batalla en El Palacio de Hueso»**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. OCA: La Batalla en El Palacio de Hueso

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OCA: La Batalla en el Palacio de Hueso**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Viejo! —llamo Naruto a Makarov; era un día nevado y Naruto acompañaría a Erza por algo que ella necesitaba hacer — ¡Erza-Chan e Ino-chan necesitan ver algo en la ciudad, las voy a acompañar!

— ¡Tengan cuidado! —Avisaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gracias, por ayudarnos con las compras, Naruto-Kun —dijo Erza sonriéndole, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por nada, chicas —dijo Naruto.

Mientras que los **3** caminaban con gran calma por las calles de la ciudad, no se percataron de que eran seguidos… Sin ningún sonido, sombra u olor, que advirtiera que estaban por ser atacados, un par de sombras, les tomaron por el cuello y atravesaron un **Fūinjutsu Espacio-Tiempo** de gran parecido al **Kamui**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Erza e Ino, ahora se encontraban en una plataforma que levitaba a varios metros de un páramo invernal, de hielo carmesí.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Ino, al momento que los 3 dejaban sus cosas a un lado y alrededor de ellos, aparecían varios seres humanoides de piel gris y vestidos con túnicas — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Demonios de Zeref, comandados por END —dijo Naruto, sacando una Katana de su propio Reequipo, lo mismo hicieron Ino y Erza.

Los demonios se arrojaron sobre ellos.

— **¡Shierā! (Sierra de Agua)** —Exclamo Ino, su cuerpo se transformó en agua, se enfadó lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo comenzara a hervir, con esto, se lanzó contra sus enemigos; cortándolos en un instante y haciéndolos desaparecer — ¡Se parecen a tus hechizos de Sombra Naruto-Kun!

— _Ya veo_ —Susurro Naruto, al ver como reaccionaban sus rivales, al intentar golpearlo. Naruto siguió esquivando, necesitaba ver algo más, antes de decidirse si realmente era de una Kage no Mahō.

— **¡Wōtā Suraisā! (Cortadores de Agua)** —Exclamo Ino creando poderosas ráfagas de presión de cortaban los cuerpos de sus rivales. Masacrando al **10%**

— _Si…_ —Susurro Naruto — _Ahora mismo, la asistencia de Naruko-Chan nos seria de ayuda_ —Naruto esquivo un hacha de un enemigo — **Eiryū no Renjakusen (Destello del Gorrión del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Naruto lleno su cuerpo de sombras, luego las envolvió en los cuerpos de sus enemigos, tras esto, las sombras tomaron la forma de alas con plumas, las cuales destruyeron a un **10%** de sus rivales.

— **Kaiō no Yoroi (Emperatriz del Agua)** —Exclamo Erza, equipando otra armadura y comenzando a decapitar a sus rivales con su espada de agua; un **20%** de sus rivales cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Estoy harta de esto! —rugió Ino enfadada, rodeando su cuerpo de agua.

—Ya somos **2** —dijeron Naruto y Erza. Naruto rodeo su cuerpo de sombras y Erza de agua.

— **¡Eiryū no Yari! (Lanzas del Dragón de las Sombras)** / **¡Wōtā Suraisā! (Cortadores de Agua)** / **¡Sen Bīmu! (Haz de Rayo)** —Exclamaron los **3** al tiempo, destruyendo a todos sus rivales. Desde las sombras, salió Hamura.

— **Ese fue un gran desempeño** —dijo Hamura despreocupado, al encontrarse ante los **3** magos, quienes se pusieron en guardia — **No deseo atacarlos, quizás lo mejor sea presentarme… soy Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Hijo menor de Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, hermano menor de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo; fundador del Clan Hyuga y… padre de Zeref y su amigo Dragneel Natsu** —los **3** jóvenes abrieron los ojos y se llevaron una mano a la boca, Hamura realizo sellos de manos y **3** pequeñas luces, aparecieron en su mano derecha — **Hay muchas cosas, las cuales no tengo tiempo de contarles, solo puedo decirles que Zeref no es el verdadero problema de esta ecuación** —Una luz fue con cada uno de ellos — **Lo lamento, Naruto, Erza, Ino-San… pero no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes… Sayonara** —Hamura desapareció y junto con él, ese extraño lugar. Se encontraron a **2** cuadras de llegar al Gremio.

Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara, los ANBUS de NE, atacaron el edificio del Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Al ver como su gremio y su familia eran atacados, Naruto despertó el **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan**. Naruto poseía a Indra asi que el motivo predominante fue el remolino. El remolino del **Mangekyō** se achiquito y a su alrededor aparecieron **11** líneas… casi como un sol.

 **¿Hasta dónde llegaban las ansias de poder de Homura y Koharu?**

 **¿Serian realmente capaces de atacar al Gremio más poderoso de toda Fiore?**


	11. Chapter 11

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::**

 **11**

 **:::::::**

— **¡Natsu, el sello!** —Grito Happy, quien mantenía a Natsu en el aire. Natsu se encontraba ante Cobra.

Cobra era un miembro de Oración Seis. Un hombre delgado de estatura media, pelo de punta de color rojo, un mechón que cubre su frente y dos flequillos enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos rasgados como serpiente, una nariz más bien plana y prominentes caninos.

Cubelios, era su serpiente alada y con ella, planeaba hacerle frente a Natsu y Happy.

— **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu encendió sus manos y combino la llama, luego le lanzo la bola de fuego resultante a Cobra. Sin embargo, Cubelios esquivo el ataque —Asi que lo esquivo... —Natsu lanzo el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, mientras que Cubelios le esquivaba.

—No le diste, Natsu —dijo Happy.

— ¡Gracias por el dato Happy, pero ya me había dado cuenta! —gruño Natsu molesto… Antes de recibir un golpe de la cola de Cubelios, que los mando, a volar.

—Puedo leer tus movimientos y tus pensamientos —revelo Cobra sonriente, Natsu y Happy intentaron escapar, pero pronto fueron atacados nuevamente por Cubelios, quien intentaba devorarlos...

— _¡Este mago vaya que le faltan algunos tornillos_! —Pensó Natsu —Vamos _si puede contra mi Jutsu…_ —Natsu sonrió, para luego aterrizar y esperar a Cobra en tierra firme.

—No sé qué es un Jutsu… pero nada te funcionara —dijo Cobra sonriente, para luego lanzarse contra su rival, hasta que percibió sus pensamientos.

— **¡Raiton: Wana Denki no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Trampa Eléctrica)** —Natsu apoyo sus manos en el suelo, miles de descargas eléctricas hirieron a Cobra, quien no tardo en escapar sobre Cubelios.

— _¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?_ —Se preguntó Cobra — _No fue magia, de eso estoy seguro._

— _Tan solo lo tome por sorpresa, no puedo malgastar mi Chakra… tengo que enfocarme en derrotarlo, con mi Dragón Slayer Mahō_ —pensó Natsu.

—Estás pensando en toda clase de posibles estrategias —dijo Cobra calmado — **¡Kiba Doku Ryu! (Colmillo de Dragón de Veneno)** —exclamo Cobra cayendo en picada y rasguñando a Natsu.

Natsu coloco sus brazos en X, para que el ataque no le dañara de gravedad.

— **¡Kaosu Hiryū Ryū Tsume! (Garra del Caos del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu rodeo sus manos de fuego y comenzó a dar zarpazos, aunque Cobra lograba esquivar algunos, otros le herían —Al parecer, leer mis pensamientos, no es del todo útil... ¿Verdad?

— **Dokuryū no Rasengaku (Mandíbula Giratoria del Dragón de Veneno)** — Cobra salto y con las piernas en alto, comenzó a acumular veneno, para luego soltarlo en un giro.

El hechizo lastimo unas **2** o **3** veces a Natsu de gravedad.

— ¡Natsu! —le llamo Happy.

—Aun puedo luchar Happy, no te preocupes —dijo Natsu, su cuerpo estaba entumecido — _No… no caeré aquí… no desfalleceré: Por Jiji, por Erza, por… por la paleta (Gray)… por Naruto, por Ino-Chan, por los demás; no… no caeré… no mientras que tenga a Lucy. Si ella es mi luz, entonces puedo derrotarlo._

—Tienes muchos amigos —dijo Cobra tras leer sus pensamientos —Es conmovedor, aunque también es una lástima. Ya que no volverás a verlos… **¡Dokuryū no Soga! (Doble Colmillo del Dragón de Veneno)** —Cobra se arrojó contra Natsu, con sus puños rodeados de veneno.

— **¡Karyū no Enchū! (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu salió contra Cobra. Natsu esquivo el puño de Cobra y estrello el suyo, contra el rostro de Cobra, mandándolo a volar — ¡¿Qué te pareció eso?!

—Nada mal— dijo Cobra sonriente— Gancho con el brazo derecho— dijo al momento de esquivarle —patada con la pierna izquierda— Cobra se movió hacia la derecha —patada barrida con la derecha— Cobra salto— Y… —Recibió un puño de fuego en el rostro. Después recibió un puño que le lanzo levemente hacia la derecha, otro que le lanzo a la izquierda y finalmente una patada ascendente, que le hizo caer al suelo— _¡No pude leerlo! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTA PENSANDO!_ —pensó sorprendido Cobra.

— _Hay algo extraño con él_ —pensó Natsu, antes de usar sus habilidades sensoriales, conseguidas luego de una tortura, digo un entrenamiento intensivo que recibieron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, por Kushina — ¡Eres un Dragón Slayer!

—Asi es, lo soy —dijo Cobra —Solo que… a diferencia tuya, yo soy un Dragón Slayer artificial, es decir, fue gracias a una Lácrima… **¡Ryū no Doku no Uroko! (Escamas del Dragón de Veneno)** —Un círculo mágico apareció y miles de medialunas salieron hacia Natsu.

Happy ayudo a Natsu a esquivarlas, con gran eficiencia.

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu.

— **¡Dokuryū no Totsuga! (Colmillos del Dragón de Veneno)** —Exclamo Cobra. Un sello mágico apareció y luego expulso veneno con la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente, el cual detuvo el hechizo de Natsu.

Cobra golpeo a Natsu, hasta arrojarlo contra un castillo, el cual se derrumbó sobre él.

— **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** —Las manos de Natsu se encendieron en fuego, el cual comenzó a lanzar contra Cobra.

Cubelios esquivaba las bolas de fuego.

— ¡Dokuryū no Uroko! (Escamas del Dragón de Veneno) —De las manos de Cobra salían pequeñas onzas de veneno en forma de medialunas.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —exclamo Natsu.

— ¿¡Que!? —Exclamo un sorprendido Cobra — ¡¿Cuándo llegaste allí?!

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu lanzando un puño de fuego que hizo tropezar a Cobra, haciéndole caer desde una gran altura.

— **¡Guren Karyū Ken! (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** —Escucho Cobra a su espalda, Natsu estaba ahora a su espalda y ascendía con sus puños de fuego, logrando darle una serie de poderosos puños consecutivos.

— ¿He…? ¿He sido derrotado? —Se preguntó un malherido Cobra, antes de sentir como Natsu le cargaba, en busca de un hospital — ¿Por qué me ayudas? —Pregunto —Deberías de haberme dejado y haber tomado camino hacia tu gremio.

—La vida es sagrada, tus heridas eran muy profundas —dijo Natsu —De haberte dejado atrás, abrías muerto —Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada en un largo trayecto, de hecho, Cobra ya se había desmallado y Natsu utilizaba el recientemente adquirido **Modo Sen'nin** , para mantenerse consciente y poder llegar al hospital, entrego a cobra a una enfermera y luego se desmayó.

 **Recuerdo**

— _ **En caso de que libren un combate**_ _—decía Ritsuko —_ _ **Y vean que su enemigo queda desvalido y no puede servirse de sí mismo, busquen ayuda. Pero no dejen a un rival o a un aliado atrás**_ _—todos asintieron a las palabras de la Kitsune, quien luego se retiró junto a Naruto a su habitación y colocaron un Fūinjutsu de silencio._

 _Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Natsu tomo a Lucy en forma nupcial y la llevo a su habitación_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Cuando despertó, se encontró rodeado por los miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes se habían enterado de la batalla por Mystogan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; en un callejón de Magnolia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Naruto, al joven rubio ante él. Lo que se diferenciaba era que la chaqueta del otro rubio, no era naranja sino azul.

—Vengo desde Edolas, la contraparte a Earth-Land, yo soy tú —dijo Edo-Naruto, sacando un pergamino de su bolcillo y colocando un Fūinjutsu en su "otro yo".

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto Naruto.

—He acelerado el proceso, de asimilación de genes —dijo Edo-Naruto —Muy pronto, conseguirás activar el Rinnegan, asi como el Manto de Chakra y el aura del **Susanoo**. Akatsuki, ellos serán un gran dolor de cabeza para el mundo, cuídate Naruto y protege al mundo de Akatsuki —Luego de entregar el mandado, Edo-Naruto estrello un **Rasengan** contra la pared, pero en lugar de destruir la pared, este **Rasengan** se extendió sobre la pared.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Naruto.

—Un **Rasengan: Wamuhoru (Agujero del Gusano: Rasengan)** —dijo Edo-Naruto, antes de atravesar el portal.

— **Es hora de entrenar, Naruto-Kun** —dijeron Ritsuko, Ashura e Indra.

—No otra vez —dijo Naruto deprimido, los entrenamientos con su novia e yernos eran un infierno para el joven Shinobi-Mago.


	12. Chapter 12

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **:::::::**

 **12**

 **:::::::**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Naruto, Naruko y Satsuki; se encontraban ante Brain; luego de la derrota de Cobra.

— ¿¡Te atreviste a atacar a tu propio compañero!? —exclamo un enfadado Natsu, mientras que Naruko y Lucy le ayudaban a recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Puedo conseguir todos los compañeros que quiera —dijo Brain despreocupado —Tienes un gran poder, Natsu. Serás la primera marioneta, de mi ejército.

— _ **Naruko-Chan… Atácalo, Erza-Chan, distráelo**_ —decía Ritsuko mediante telepatía — _ **Lucy… llévate a Natsu ahora, se encuentra en muy mal estado a pesar de que tú y Lucy han intentado curarlo**_ —Ritsuko volvió al cuerpo de Naruto, quien manifestó las colas de Chakra.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —Pregunto Brain interesado. Antes de que nadie pudiera verlo venir, Naruto activo su **Rinkaku** y azoto a Brain con sus tentáculos.

— **Eiryū no Yari (Lanzas del Dragón de las Sombras)** —dijo Naruto, con una gran monotonía, lo cual le permitió sorprender a Brain atacándolo directamente.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamo Tsuki lanzándole una bola de fuego — **¡Purominensu Taifū! (Prominencia del Tifón)** —exclamo Tsuki, un sello mágico se formó frente a ella y varias llamas carmesí/azul salieron hacia Brain.

— **¡Hikari no Ame! (Lluvia de Luz)** —dijo Naruko sonriente, de enfrentarse a alguien asi.

Brain, malherido, comenzaba a desaparecer —Fue un combate… interesante… pero aun no podéis acabar con Oración Seis… quizás, deberías de ir tras Akatsuki y Madara —dijo Brain.

— _ **No te preocupes Naruto**_ —dijo Indra — _ **Tengo la ubicación de este demente.**_

— _ **Bien**_ —pensó Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba todo cuanto estaba en el pergamino o al menos lo intentaba, ya que Ritsuko y a Naruko, le molestaban o aprovechaban los ratos en los que lo encontraban en posición de loto, para besarlo en los labios, hacerle perder la concentración y… _otras cosas_.


	13. Chapter 13

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **(N/A: Nagi, el espíritu acompañante de Naruto es Chrome Dokurō del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 **(N/A 2: Ryuto fue sacado del manga/anime Kenichi)**

 **::::**

 **13**

 **::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Hana, Itachi e Ino (junto a sus padres); se encontraban ante las puertas de Konoha.

Habían vuelto, con la información sobre Akatsuki.

—Bien, vamos a buscar a Sarutobi y darle la información —dijo Kushina y todos asintieron, comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvieron a los pocos minutos — ¿Qué haces Naruto-Kun?

— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Exclamo Naruto colocando sus manos en el suelo, una nube de humo lo cubrió todo y de ella, salió una Kitsune de pelaje dorado —Sandy-Chan, quiero que busques lo que puedas sobre Akatsuki. Por ahora, solo sabemos que son Nukenin de diversas aldeas, pero necesito algo más. Recuérdalo: Siempre visten con capas negras, con nubes rojas bordadas —Sandy asintió, antes de desaparecer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se adentraron en la aldea y al llegar a la torre del Hokage, se llevaron la sorpresa, de que Tsunade era la Godaime.

Rápidamente, Kushina le conto sobre el peligro que suscitaba la existencia de Akatsuki y Tsunade convocó una reunión del consejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Como ya se han dado cuenta, los líderes de los Clanes Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Uchiha, han vuelto a la aldea y han vuelto, con información —dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Qué clase de información? —Exigió saber Homura.

—Información sobre una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki —dijo Satsuki.

—Niña, no te pregunte a ti —dijo Homura mirando a la Uchiha de mala forma, pero Satsuki le devolvió la mirada… (Con Sharingan incluido)

—Akatsuki, es comandada, por alguien que conoce un secreto milenario —dijo Naruto colocando un pergamino en una mesa —Con un Kekkei Genkai… milenario.

— ¿Qué clase de Kekkei Genkai? —pregunto Danzo.

—El líder de Akatsuki, encontró el Gedo Mazo —dijo Naruto y todos se quedaron confundidos —Dejare... dejare que alguien más, les cuente esta historia… **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Raifu Shiro: Ritsuko! (Jutsu de Invocación: Vida Blanca)** —La Kitsune pelirroja apareció, beso a Naruto, antes de girarse.

 **Relato (Ritsuko)**

 _Hace ya_ _ **10.000**_ _años. El mundo se mantenía en una guerra incesante, dicha guerra, alcanzo un nivel de sadismo sin precedentes._

 _En medio de la misma guerra. Había un árbol sagrado, adorado por los humanos llamado: Shinju. Una princesa, venida de tierras lejanas, vio la guerra y sin pensarlo mucho, tomo el fruto del árbol… un fruto que aparecía una vez, cada_ _ **1000**_ _años. El fruto lleva el nombre de Akuma no Mí y le dio a la princesa, el poder del Chakra, su primera usuaria, barrio con todo y formo un reino, llamado Gurasu (Cristal)._

 _Años después, tuvo gemelos: Hagoromo y Hamura._

 _Hagoromo y Hamura, fueron los primeros en percatarse sobre la existencia de Jubi, un ser divino, una deidad en pocas palabras y fueron los únicos que le enfrentaron._

 _Al final de una sangrienta batalla, Hamura creo un_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _, del cual después se crearía un derivado llamado:_ _ **Shiki Fūin**_ _._

 _Jubi se convulsiono, hasta que Jubi se transformó en una masa amorfa de Chakra, que impregno a Hagoromo. En el lugar donde antes había estado Jubi, ahora había una mujer llamada Mayu._

 _Hagoromo, se enamoró de dicha mujer, se casó con ella e engendraron hijos: Indra el mayor: Ancestro Uchiha y Ashura el menor: Ancestro Senju y Uzumaki._

 _Años después, ya en sus últimos años, utilizando el Jutsu de Chibaku Tensei, sello los restos del Jubi, que permanecían en su cuerpo, en la luna._

 _Asi mismo, escribió una serie de advertencias en una piedra, dicha piedra se encuentra en el templo Nakano._

 **Fin del Relato**

—De hecho —dijo Kushina sonriente —Ritsuko-Chan, es una de las hijas de Hagoromo —todos se sorprendieron por esto.

—E… espera Kushina… —inicio Tsunade asombrada — ¿No…? No estarás tratando de decirnos que ella es Kyubi, ¿O sí? —todos asintieron y vieron a Naruto y Ritsuko tomarse de las manos.

—Un miembro de Akatsuki, posee el Rinnegan, no sabemos cómo, pero ha invocado a Mayu-Sama y si no le detenemos, el mundo entero correrá un peligro sin presentes —Aviso Ino seria... Muy seria —La habitación se revoluciono, un civil grito por la muerte de Naruto y Ritsuko... Naruto le atravesó la cabeza con una rama del **Mokuton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Tengo noticias de Konoha —dijo Zetsu —Los miembros de los Clanes, que desaparecieron hace ya **16** años, han aparecido en Konoha, saben sobre la organización y han dado la alarma.

—Sera solo cuestión de tiempo, para que las demás aldeas lo sepan —dijo Kisame.

—Kisame —dijo Pain —Iras con Ryuto… los detendrán cueste lo que cueste— Kisame solo realizo una mueca; Ryuto no le caía bien, era muy paciente, muy observador, su compañero era más de formar estrategias: Ryuto tenía el cabello lila, ojos lila, llevaba lentes y su capa de Akatsuki.

—Hai —dijeron todos, desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24 horas después; Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Desde aquí veo la aldea —dijo Kisame feliz, por fin tendría algo de acción.

—Se cuan feliz estas Kisame, solo recuerda que el chico no debe morir —dijo Ryuto —Además, quiero poner a prueba mi Taijutsu: Seikuken.

—Seguro, solo deja que Samehada, se divierta —pidió Kisame.

—Tenlo… —Ryuto escupió sangre, acababa de recibir un golpe en el vientre que lo doblo — Q… que… ¿Qué rayos…?—Kisame apretó a Samehada, no veía a nadie — ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso fue un fantasma? —Ryuto se recuperó y junto espalda con espalda, con Kisame, a la espera de un nuevo ataque.

—Déjame intentar algo —pidió Kisame realizando sellos — **Suiton: Mugen no Umi no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Mar Infinito)** —Todo se cubrió de agua y haciendo uso de su Chakra, quedaron de pie, sobre la superficie del mar.

— ¡Allí, hay ondas, hay alguien allí! —dijo Ryuto.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Naruto sonriente (aunque sus rivales no veían esto) —Eres muy observador, Ryuto... ¡Kai! —exclamo y allí estaba el rubio.

—Asi que te volviste invisible, es un gran Jutsu —dijo Kisame sonriente — **¡Suiton: Suishōha! (Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua)** —Un par de olas gigantescas, fueron hacia Naruto. El rubio sonrió, Kisame y Ryuto sonrieron por un instante, pero luego vieron como las olas eran cortadas por la mitad, dejando a ver a Naruto, quien no se había movido. Aunque desde su espalda se veían **4** … **4** alas rojas de libélula. O al menos, eso parecía ser.

— ¡Jo! —Dijo Ryuto sorprendido, acomodándose sus lentes —Hace ya bastante tiempo, que no me topaba con un Ghoul… ese es el Rinkaku… yo… soy un usuario del Kōkaku —El brazo derecho de Ryuto se cubrió con capas gruesas de "escamas" rojas que formaron una espada en su brazo.

— _Un usuario Kōkaku_ —pensó Naruto sonriente — _Tengo este combate más que ganado… el Kōkaku es fuerza bruta a corta distancia, el Rinkaku me da velocidad y contraataque a distancia_ —Naruto le lanzo una patada a Ryuto, quien por la sorpresa, desactivo su Kagune y alzo el brazo derecho, para protegerse de esa patada.

Ryuto le lanzo un puño directo al rostro a Naruto.

Naruto atrapo la mano de Ryuto.

Ryuto le lanzo otro puño, también hacia su rostro.

Naruto utilizo la mano ya atrapada de Ryuto, como una catapulta para golpearle en el rostro.

— ¡Maldición! —rugió Ryuto, convirtiendo su mano derecha en una espada con el Kōkaku y lanzándose contra Naruto.

— ¡Nagi-Chan, concédeme tu alma! —Rugió Naruto sonriente — **¡Hyoi Gattai! (Fusión de Almas)** —Una luz lila rodeo a Naruto.

Ryuto le lanzo un sablazo al rostro a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto ya no estaba frente a él.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —rugió Ryuto, Kisame se giró, vio una esfera lila en la mano de Naruto y luego sintió como esa misma esfera, se estrellaba contra su vientre.

— **¡Bijudama! (Bomba Bestia con Cola)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando (a un ya) muerto Kisame contra su compañero.

— ¡Lo…! ¡Lo has matado! —Dijo un sorprendido Ryuto, quien se calmó, cerro sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir, parecía muy decidido —Jugare otro rato contigo… y luego te llevare ante Pain-Sama.

— ¿Pain-Sama? —Pregunto Naruto, quien luego sonrió— ¿Es acaso tu jefe un sadomasoquista? —Ryuto se encogió de hombros —Lo tomare como un sí.

Ryuto se volvió a lanzar con su Brazo/Kagune/Espada, acertando una perforación en el costado derecho.

— ¿Qué tal eso? —pregunto Ryuto sonriente.

—Sorprendente… Ryuto-San… **¡Fūton: Fūryu-Maru! (E. Viento: Circulo de Dragón de Viento)** —exclamo Naruto colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Ryuto.

—Eres un… —Ryuto no pudo finalizar el insulto, ya que salió despedido en el aire, volando a varios miles de metros de altura, hasta caer en medio del desierto —Es... es… es un maldito… —Para su gran sorpresa, Naruto ya estaba ante él —Eres un maldito… un maldito muy bueno —Ryuto sonrió maléficamente, realizo sellos rápidamente — **¡Doton:** **Hassha Chikyū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Proyectil de Tierra)** —Exclamo Ryuto, enviando Chakra a la arena, miles de pequeñas rocas aparecieron y fueron contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado de Viento)** —Exclamo Naruto, soplando un tornado que detuvo los proyectiles en pleno aire —Te lo devuelvo… **¡Fūton: Fū Ryū Sanshō̄o no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón-Salamandra de Viento)** —Un Dragón de viento con una cabeza plana y gigantesca, salió hacia Ryuto.

— _¡Maldición!_ _—Rugió mentalmente Ryuto — ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!_ _— Realizo sellos de manos—_ **¡Doton: Chikyū Akuma no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muralla Demonio de Tierra)** —Sus ojos se volvieron dorados, un aura gris lo rodeo y levantando los brazos, hizo que de la tierra saliera un Oni que resistió los proyectiles — ¿Sabes? —Dijo Ryuto sonriente, rodeando el Oni —No pensé que lo resistiría —toco levemente al Oni y este se desmorono en pedazos de arena, dejándolo sorprendido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Naruto con la misma aura que él tenía — _¡Imposible! ¡Ogata-Sensei, dijo que él y yo, éramos los únicos capaces de activar al mismo tiempo, las fuerzas Yin-Yang!_

— _ **Naruto-Kun, ten mucho cuidado**_ _—_ pidió Ritsuko temerosa _—_ _ **Recuerda que si te expones, por mucho tiempo, a la energía Yin-Yang, tu cuerpo podría quedar muy lastimado.**_

— _ **Afortunadamente, cuento con que tu Chakra sane mis músculos, en lo que durara esta batalla… ¿verdad Ritsuko-Chan?**_ _**—pregunto Naruto.**_

— _ **Ha… Hai**_ —dijo Ritsuko. Ella se preguntaba, si realmente podría curar a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Ryuto y Naruto luchaban con de Taijutsu, unas **Chakra Yari,** asesinaron a Kisame.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryuto le lanzo un puño al rostro a Naruto.

Naruto doblo el rostro, evadiendo el puño y lanzo una patada, que golpeo a Ryuto en el vientre.

Ryuto se dobló hacia atrás, haciendo un arco con su espalda y brazos. En dicha posición, le lanzo una patada a Naruto.

Naruto le tomo el pie y lo doblo hacia afuera dislocándolo.

— ¡Eres…!— Ryuto no podía apoyarse en ese pie, asi que lo mantenía lejos del suelo — ¡ERES UN MALDITO! —La arena cobro vida y aprisiono a Ryuto en ella.

— ¿Gaara? —se preguntó Naruto, viendo al Kazekage, acompañado por Hikari.

—Sabaku Kyū (Ataúd de Arena) —dijo Hikari elevando a Ryuto en el aire y luego cerrando su mano, provocando una lluvia de sangre. Luego, la Tanuki camino hacia Naruto y lo beso en los labios. Mientras que Ritsuko se resistía a salir y… ¿Esa Ero-Tanuki, estaba palpando a Naruto?

Ritsuko salió y para el lamento de Gaara y Naruto, la Tanuki y la Kitsune comenzaron una pelea de insultos.

— _Quizás… quizás una boda resuelva esto_ —pensó Gaara pensando sobre todo, en hacer feliz a su Okasan y salvar a Naruto de su funeral— _Okasan necesita amar a alguien... después de todo, al único hombre que llego a amar fue a Rasa-Otosan, luego de que me concibieron… bueno._


	14. Chapter 14

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **::::**

 **14**

 **::::**

Luego de un mensaje a Konoha, para una alianza mediante una boda, a la que nadie le vio problema, excepto Naruto, quien ya podía escuchar las peleas de su Sexy Kitsune y la bella Tanuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo una sorprendida rubia, al leer el reporte —Entre Naruto y el Kazekage acabaron con una de las parejas más peligrosas, un par de los efectivos mejor preparados, por Akatsuki —Todos exclamaron un sonido de sorpresa —Muy bien, pueden irse —Naruto y Ritsuko desaparecieron en un **Shunshin Katon**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto una invocación de Naruto había hecho acto de presencia y contaba a los **10** Magos Santos, sobre el enfrentamiento contra Akatsuki y como sus amos (Naruto y Ritsuko), junto al Kazekage, habían ganado en su primera contienda.

—Makarov, prepara a los equipo de Fairy Tail, harán un viaje inmediato a Konoha, tenemos que apoyarlos —Ordeno Thomas E. Fiore.

—Hai, les diré a todos… que se preparen de… de inmediato —dijo Makarov, mientras que sacaba una Lácrima.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La llamada fue durante la cena y todos escucharon. Asi que usando Fūin de expansión, hicieron que aparecieran más habitaciones en la Mansión.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fuera de la Mansión, los ANBUS de NE, esperaban el momento justo, para llevar a alguno de los amigos de Naruto y Naruko, a los laboratorios de NE, ya que eran las ordenes de Homura y Koharu. Ambos ancianos, no habían encontrado nada sobre las Lácrimas, asi que usarían el material genético de alguno de los miembros del Gremio, para reproducir su magia, estudiaran de su magia y crearían su propio ejército, con el cual pondrían al mundo Shinobi, de rodillas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Bunker del Consejo de la aldea**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Los últimos meses, hemos recibido mensajes, de ataques de índole terrorista en Kaminari no Kuni —dijo un Consejero.

— ¿Sabemos quién es el enemigo? —pregunto una Consejera.

—Sabemos que se trata de un grupo de Shinobis rango S —dijo una tercera Consejera —Sabemos que visten con capas negras y nubes rojas… Son realmente peligrosos.

— ¡Ya se de quienes estamos hablando! —Dijo el primer consejero —Hablamos de una organización de nombre "Akatsuki" quienes están recolectando a los Bijus, no sabemos el porqué, solo sabemos que los desean.

—Bueno, Killer Bee, ha conseguido dominar por completo a Hachibi y claramente él, podría contra cualquier rival, que le hiciera frente —la segunda consejera.

—Si es verdad que Killer Bee, es extraordinario, pero Yugito no lo ha conseguido y ella es el eslabón débil de la cadena —dijo un cuarto consejero.

—Enviémosla a una misión que sea imposible para ella —Opino el quinto consejero y los 5 estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tenían que eliminar a la "maleza", que amenazaba con destruir toda la "cosecha"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es eso, Tobi? —Pregunto Pain a Tobi, quien traía un libro, bajo su brazo.

—Ya que hemos perdido **2** integrantes, pensé en hacer algo bueno, por Akatsuki —dijo Tobi —Pain, reúne a los demás y asa malvaviscos —Tobi desapareció en un Shunshin y Pain quedo con una gota tras su cabeza. **2** horas después, todos los miembros de Akatsuki, estaban reunidos y Tobi hizo acto de presencia —Como todos saben, Kisame y Ryuto, están muertos… por ello mismo, después de mucho buscar, di con este libro… es un libro creado por el mago oscuro Zeref, en él, relata el modo para crear Demonios.

— ¿Planeas crear un ejército de demonios, con los cuales infundiremos el dolor en los hombres, hasta hacerlos amarlo? —Pregunto Pein, en uno de sus momentos de Masoquista, mientras que Konan alistaba un látigo y sonreía discretamente.

— _Vaya par de locos_ —Pensaron todos.

Luego de descifrar "la formula" para crear a los demonios (En lo que se tardaron unas **2** semanas) por fin pudieron hacer uso de un ritual.

Haciendo uso de Fūin y Runas, crearon una masa inestable de poder Mágico y Chakra, pero Obito… digo ¡Uchiha Madara! Cometido un error de principiante: Pensó que si colocaba algo de material genético en el lugar, donde la demoniza estaba siendo creada, podría hacerle matar a Naruto…

Una dama vestida con una larga chaqueta color verde, con camelias blancas bordadas en su espalda y en el lado derecho; usa pantalones cortos color guinda. Su pelo es de color morado, recogido en una coleta alta por una cinta, y lleva pintados los labios de color rosa oscuro.

—Tu nombre será Guren y tu misión, será traerme a Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuriki de Kyubi —dijo Tobi.

 **Guren se alejó a paso lento…**

 **Uzumaki Naruto… el Jinchuriki, era su objetivo.**

 **No Uzumaki Naruto, el Mago de gran corazón…**


	15. Sirviente

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades, nosotros les diremos cuales son.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Sirviente**

 **:::::::::::::**

Guren llego a las puertas de Konoha y una gota resbalo por su cabeza, al ver a Kotetsu e Izumo, dormidos.

— _Bueno… creo que soy la primera en infiltrarse en Konoha_ —pensó Guren, caminando tranquila de la vida, dentro de la aldea. Su misión… "Pregrabada" en su mente, era capturar a Naruto y si para ello debía de destruir Konoha… — **Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu no Jutsu (Cristal: Jutsu Shurikens Hexagonales: Danza Salvaje)** —Se rodeó de una energía… una energía que no era: Ni Chakra, ni Magia, pero aun asi, creo miles de Shuriken que se dirigieron hacia la infraestructura de la aldea, destruyendo miles de edificios en pocos segundos.

Aparecieron: Kakashi, Guy, Lee y Neji.

—Guy, Lee… ustedes atáquenla con todo lo que tengan, puedo ver que su Jutsu, es distinto a todo lo que he visto —dijo Kakashi, destapando su Sharingan —Neji, atacaras… después de mi segundo Jutsu.

— **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** —Exclamo Neji, atacándola con todo su poder y completando exitosamente los Sesentaicuatro golpes, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Neji se alejó precavido — _¿Por qué no cae al suelo?_ —Neji la vio derrumbarse y caer, prácticamente sentada.

—Buena sucesión de golpes —dijo Guren sonriendo desde el suelo, antes de lanzarle una patada barrida a Neji, haciéndole caer al suelo, Guren sonrió felinamente y golpeo con fuerza el suelo— **¡Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu! (Elemento Cristal: Jutsu Prisión de Cristal de Jade)** —Neji fue encerrado en un Cristal rosado.

— ¡Neji! —exclamo Lee, al ver a su compañero encerrado — Omote Renge (Loto Primario) —Lee salió con gran velocidad hacia la dama, liberando sus vendas.

— ¡Lee, espera! —grito Guy, pero Lee no le escucho, se sacó las pesas en medio de su carrera, desapareciendo y acercándose a Guren por la espalda.

— **¡Shoton: Toge no Kesshō Seichō no Jutsu! (E. Cristal: Jutsu Crecimiento de Espinas de Cristal)** —exclamo Guren, creando miles de espinas, con la forma de una enredadera, que aprisiono a Lee —No busco dañarte, joven Ningen, solo busco a…

— **¡Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga no Jutsu! (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu Bestia de Rayo Rastreo de Colmillo)** —Kakashi utilizo su Raikiri y expulso una gran cantidad de Chakra hacia Guren, dándole la forma de un enorme perro eléctrico muy rápido que buscaba a su objetivo para paralizarlo y dañarlo gravemente.

—Juego de niños —Murmuro Guren — **¡Shōton: Suishō Kyō no Jutsu! (E. Cristal: Jutsu Espejo de Cristal de Jade)** —Ante Guren, apareció un escudo/espejo, que detuvo eficientemente el Jutsu de Kakashi, luego Guren desapareció…

Solo para apareció a espaldas de Kakashi y golpearle en el vientre con una poderosa patada, que lo envió contra un árbol.

—Eres muy fuerte, Kunoichi-San —dijo Guy tomando distancia de su enemiga — **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Primario)** —Guy golpeo a Guren en la barbilla, elevándola en el aire — **¡Kage Buyō! (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** —Guy ahora estaba debajo de Guren en el aire, de tal manera que no pudiera escapar — **¡Konoha Senpū! (Remolino de la Hoja)** —Guy ataco con una patada baja en el vientre de su oponente, debido a que Guren intento esquivarlo, luego realizo una patada alta, sin que Guren pudiera defenderse, le golpeo nuevamente en el vientre y luego una serie de patadas repetitivas, haciéndola elevarse cada vez más rápido y a más altura.

— **¡Shōton: Suishō Tō no Jutsu! (Elemento Cristal: Jutsu Espada de Cristal de Jade)** —Una lámina de cristal puntiagudo y fino, apareció en el antebrazo de Guren, logrando hacerle una herida en el costado a Guy, justo antes de que una sombra alargada y veloz precipitara a Guren contra el suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Detente! —grito Naruto apareciendo ante Guren, con su Rinkaku activo.

— _**¡Naruto-Oto-Sama!**_ —pensó Guren llevando una mano a su pecho… a su corazón, un aura blanca rodeo a Guren y también a Naruto

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Pregunto Naruto, pero no la dejo responder —Sé l qué eres… eres una Etherias.

— **Asi es, lo soy** —dijo Guren sin casi pensarlo — **Pero, no pertenezco a los libros de Zeref-Baka, soy, el primer intento de Akatsuki, por crear su ejército. Tomaron muestras de ADN suyas, Naruto-Oto-Sama y asi, me crearon.**

— ¿Por qué me llamas, Naruto-Oto-Sama? —pregunto el rubio confundido, Guren agacho su mirada, camino hacia Naruto, quien alzo su guardia y coloco una rodilla en el suelo.

— **Lo que Akatsuki no sabía, era que, al colocar su ADN en… la mezcla que me dio vida, no me hicieron una "maquina imparable" de destrucción, que los obedeciera a ellos… sino que… hicieron que su voluntad, fuera la mía, Naruto-Sama** —Guren agacho su cabeza — **Estoy a sus órdenes, Naruto-Oto-sama.**

Ella… la Etherias ante Naruto… había sido creada con su ADN y ahora, ella le obedecería.

Los amigos de Naruto llegaron y él les explico todo.

 **Zetsu vio esto y volvió a la base de Akatsuki, Pein y Obito decidieron crear más Etherias, pero ahora, con su propio ADN.**


	16. Chapter 16

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Naruto, se encontraba en su habitación, la cual era iluminada por la luz de la luna, la cual se filtraba por las ventanas.

— _ **Descansa… Naruto-Kun**_ —Susurro Ritsuko abrazándose a él, lo mismo hizo Hikari. Poco a poco, Naruto cerró sus ojos también, volviendo al mundo de los sueños.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ka no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Obito caminaba por Ka no Kuni. En lugar de vestir su atuendo de Akatsuki, llevaba una gabardina color pastel.

Finalmente, llego al lugar que tanto buscaba. Llego a un templo y en su interior, encontró a un hombre de gran estatura, complexión fuerte, piel blanca, cabello negro que tapaba uno de sus ojos, su otro ojo era verde y vestía con una camisilla negra y un pantalón verde.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto el hombre, mirando al Uchiha.

—Deseo que trabajes para mí —dijo Obito con gran calma en su voz, esto, llamo la atención del hombre —Se porque te has recluido hasta este lugar perdido y olvidado por los Kamis —El hombre rodeo sus manos de Chakra.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto el hombre serio. Obito le miro — ¡El Sharingan!

—Mi nombre es… Uchiha Madara —dijo Obito, lanzándole una "moneda" —Si deseas ser el dueño de un país, me ayudaras a completar el **Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo de Luna)**

— **¿Tsuki no Me Keikaku?** —Pregunto interesado el Shinobi

—Canalizare el poder de mi Sharingan, en un antiguo ser milenario, tan antiguo… como la historia Shinobi en si —dijo Obito —Al Canalizarlo, lanzare un Genjutsu sobre cada hombre, mujer y niño que se encuentre en el lugar, asi… dominare el mundo. Aquellos que estén de mi lado, tendrán lo que deseen: Un país, un castillo… o si lo desean… ir al mundo de los sueños, por medio de mi Genjutsu —El Shinobi sonrió —Volveré en una semana, para saber cuál fue tu respuesta —Obito desapareció en el Kamui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konohagakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, "se armó la de Troya"; ambas hermanas (la Kitsune y la Tanuki) comenzaron a gritarse, hasta que para su sorpresa, entro Guren, acompañada por una pareja de **Bushin**. Les sirvió el desayuno a sus padres y a su tía.

— **Guren-Chan, debes de volver a Akatsuki, pero evitando ser detectada, queremos que recaudes tanta información como sea posible** —pidió Ritsuko.

—Hai, Okasan —dijo Guren, feliz de poder ayudar, entonces sucedió algo inesperado: El cabello azul de Guren se alargó y se volvió rojo, le salieron un par de tiernas orejitas de Kitsune; sus ojos se volvieron azules, le aparecieron marcas en las mejillas y una esponjosa cola roja.

Naruto quiso decir algo, pero le ocurrió lo mismo: Sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero la pupila se rasgó, sus uñas crecieron, sus orejas aparecieron puntiagudas sobre su cabeza y una cola amarilla salió de la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¿¡Que rayos está pasando Ritsuko-Chan/Okasan!? —preguntaron asustados los ahora (oficialmente) padre e hija, mientras que su esposa/madre sonreía.

—Naruto-Kun, cuando decidiste hacerme feliz, decidiste, proponerme matrimonio, ¿verdad? —pregunto Ritsuko y Naruto se sonrojo, recordando el hecho de hace **2** noches.

— **¡¿Le pediste que se casara contigo, Kitsune oportunista, mala hermana?!** —grito Hikary apuntando de manera acusadora a la Kitsune, con quien compartía cama, además del rubio.

—Y tú, sacaste un par de colmillos de vampiresa y me mordiste —acuso el rubio, "madre e hija", tuvieron una gota cayendo por sus cabezas.

— **Ese, es el método Yokai, para decir "acepto"** —Se excusó sonrojada la Kitsune — **Y… puesto que ambos queremos a Guren-Chan, con un genuino amor de padres, ella también se vio afectada, ha cambiado se naturaleza de Etherias por la naturaleza Kitsune.**

 **Una familia… una familia de Yokai, bastante extraña, pero una familia…**


	17. Chapter 17

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::**

 **17**

 **:::::**

Para el temor de Makarov, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, se encontraban reunidos: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Naruto, Naruko, Ino, Satsuki, Itachi y Hana (Asi como Ritsuko y Guren).

— ¿Qué ocurre, Minato-San? —pregunto Lucy confundida, al ver al padre de su amigo, muy pensativo.

—No es nada Lucy-Chan, solo pensaba… —dijo Minato, dejándolos a todos confundidos —…Pensaba en: ¿Dónde se han metido los miembros de Oración Seis?

—Desaparecieron, hace **2** semanas, lo cual es muy molesto y extraño —dijo Makarov, extrañamente nervioso; todos miraron al maestro de Fairy Tail —Los miembros de Raven Tail, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart y White Scorpion; conformaron "La Hermandad".

— ¿La Hermandad? —Pregunto Mystogan apareciendo… para sorpresa, sin hacer que todos cayeran en un sueño profundo— ¿No hablamos de "La Alianza Balam"?

—Otro gremio se unió a ellos y cambiaron de nombre —dijo Minato cruzado de brazos — ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

—La Hermandad, está conectada con Akatsuki —advirtió Kushina y todos le miraron extrañados. Kushina chasqueo sus dedos y mostro su **Komonjo no Mahō (Magia de Archivo)**

—Según esto —dijo Naruko tomando un pergamino entre sus manos, proveniente del Archivo —Los miembros de Akatsuki, son todos Nukenin de rango S, su base principal está en Ame y… desean capturar a las **9** Bijus —Poco a poco, todo se fue consumiendo en sombras y miraron a Naruto, quien obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su novia, fuera capturada por un demente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En las Shinobi Godaikoku…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru y Obito estornudaron… XD

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en Earth Land; Fairy Tail…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Reuniré a los **10** Magos Santos —Aviso Makarov, serio —Les comentare, sobre como Akatsuki, se encuentra cooperando con Tártaros… —Una explosión de gran poder, se dio sobre el edificio principal, destruyéndolo por completo, miles de lozas de roca, estaban por caer sobre todos.

Naruto libero los **4** tentáculos/alas de libélula y con estos, despedazo las losas, evitando que lastimaran a su familia y compañeros.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? —Pregunto Natsu — ¡Raven Tail!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Shikigami Tatsumaki! (Tornado Shikigami)** —Exclamo Iván, lanzando miles de muñecas Shikigami de papel, contra Makarov.

— **¡Hikari no Ame! (Lluvia de Luz)** —Makarov extendió su mano y miles de haces de luz, salieron hacia Iván, destruyendo su tornado.

— **¡Shikigami Yari! (Cuchillas Shikigami)** —Iván lanzo papeles, los cuales se transformaron en cuchillas y fueron directas, hacia su padre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu! (Golpe de Martillo del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** —Natsu envolvió su mano por obra de un rayo y el fuego en torno tanto a su puño, como a su brazo, para golpear a Kurohebi, quien sonreía.

— **¡Maimu: Raienryū no Gekitetsu! (Mímica: Golpe de Martillo del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** —Exclamo Kurohebi envolviendo su mano en un rayo y luego bañando el rayo con fuego y lanzándose contra Kurohebi.

Cuando las llamas eléctricas de ambos oponentes, estaban por golpear al otro, ocurrió algo inesperado.

— **¡Mahi: Dōzō Ao! (Parálisis: Estatua Azul)** —exclamo Lucy, sus manos brillaron con un aura azul; Kurohebi y Natsu fueron rodeados por esa misma aura azul y en un instante, estaban congelados, dentro de un par de Iceberg.

— ¿Qué nos hiciste, Kurohebi? —pregunto Natsu, hablando entre dientes.

— ¿¡Yo!? —pregunto el pelinegro, en el mismo estado que el chico de cabello rosado.

—Esa fui yo —dijo Lucy orgullosa —Es una magia, otorgada por Shinigami-Sama: **Mahi no Mahō (Magia de Parálisis).**

— ¡Descongélame ahora mismo o te daré un...!—Inicio a amenazar Kurohebi, antes de que el instinto asesino de Lucy se extendiera, la rubia camino a paso lento, hacia Kurohebi, su mano brillo con un aura roja, descongelando la cabeza de Kurohebi — ¡Ahora quítame el hielo de encima…! —Lucy le tomo por el cuello, su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos y le miro con el otro ojo centelleante de un color rojo.

—Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello a mi novio… y te juro, que te arrancare la piel, para hacerme mi vestido de novia —dijo Lucy, dejando pálidos a ambos combatientes, antes de sacar a Kurohebi del hielo y golpearle en el pecho.

— _Me enamore, de una bipolar, con complejo de asesina serial_ —pensó Natsu asustado, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se puso al lado de Lucy, para ir contra el pálido Kurohebi.

Los miembros de Raven Tail fueron encarcelados, mientras que Makarov, convocaba a una reunión, claramente este era el inicio de un ataque por parte de Akatsuki.

Tras hablarlo con Minato y Kushina, Makarov, decidio permitirles al rubio y a la pelirroja, entrenar al Equipo A del gremio en compañía de Naruto y Naruko, ya que principalmente, este sería su combate.

 **Magos… en una guerra de Ninjas. Estos serían 3 años** _ **muy**_ **… interesantes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Entrenamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Naruto, Naruko, Ino, Satsuki, Itachi y Hana, _Ritsuko y Guren_. Se reunió, ya que ellos serían quienes irían a Shinobi no Godaikoku, para pararle los pies a Akatsuki.

Todos tomaron un barco, el viaje tardaría al menos una semana, pero a medio día y a miles de Kilómetros de Earth Land, Kushina decidio hacer "una parada tecnica".

— ¿A dónde vamos, Kushina-Sensei? —pregunto Itachi.

—A la Isla Tenrō, allí entrenaremos —dijo Kushina sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento para prepararse contra Akatsuki, duro un total de **3** años.

A Naruto, Naruko, Ino, Satsuki, Ritsuko y Guren; se les facilito crear el Rasengan y darle una versión elemental.

Mientras que Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy y Wendy crearon su propia versión del Jutsu del Yondaime, a partir de la magia.

En los siguientes meses, ocurrieron ciertas cosas interesantes: Natsu consiguió el contrato de las Salamandras, Erza el contrato de los Osos y Wendy el de los Halcones.

Luego, Kushina les enseño las cadenas de Chakra, las cuales pronto tuvieron una versión mágica y… digamos que Ritsuko, Naruko, Lucy y Erza, fueron presas del pervertido que tenían por hermano, novio, y Jinchuriki.

 **Chakra Chēn Fūton** (Naruto)

 **Chakra Chēn Suiton** (Naruko)

 **Chakra Chēn Katon** (Satsuki)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que solo había pasado el primer mes de entrenamiento, en la Isla Galuna, se encontraba Zeref Dragneel, el antiguo mago oscuro, temido por hombres y criaturas, acabo refugiándose en una cueva, junto al libro que contenía a END.

—Algún día… algún día Otōto, la historia misma, acabara y ese día, en el cual la luz y ruido desintegren el universo, es que ambos pereceremos —hablo, sin dejar de mirar el libro de END, que brillo con una luz dorada, antes de abrirse y escribir algunas palabras —Si... supongo que es verdad —La mano derecha de Zeref se encendió en una llama negra, que se aproximaba al libro de END.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::**

Las tropas de Zetsu, se dirigieron hacia la salida de la base y con los genes de uno de los mayores usuarios del **Bakuton (E. Explosivo)** entre sus venas, salieron como Kamikaze contra las distintas aldeas del mundo Shinobi.

—Kisame, quiero encargarte, que encuentres al Jinchuriki de Kyubi —pidió Obito.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

La Godaime, había ordenado que todos los Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin y Tokubetsu Jōnin, debieran de aumentar su entrenamiento y nivel; dijo que en **3** años esperaba un atentado contra la aldea y que tenían que estar preparados.

Cuando le preguntaron de donde había sacado dicha información ella dijo que su fuente era de fiar, pero que no podía dar el nombre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —Wendy salto alejándose de Naruto, giro sus pies bañándolos con viento y le lanzo una patada en picada a Naruto.

— **¡Eiryū no Zangeki! (Corte del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Naruto subía con su mano sumida en sombras.

Un golpe de energías negras y blancas se formó, una esfera de ambos colores los rodearon y en la explosión, Wendy fue empujada contra Naruto, quien quebró un par de árboles con su espalda y cayeron a orillas de un pequeño lago.

Wendy quedo sobre Naruto, tras la explosión y cuando recobraron la consciencia, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. _Si quisieran darse un beso, solo tendrían que estirar sus labios…_ se quedaron mirando por unos largos **10** segundos, con sus rostros a centímetros, el uno del otro.

Wendy cerró sus puños y se comenzó a alejar de Naruto, pero el rubio, le tomo por el cuello, obligándola a besarle, cosa a la cual ella no se negó y le abrazo por el cuello, para profundizar el beso.

Gastaron tanta magia y estaban tan agotados, que se desmallaron por unos 2 segundos, pero más que suficientes para caer al lago, despertaron y salieron, mirándose con torpeza y sacándose las ropas para secarlas.

— ¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto? —pregunto Wendy, mientras que se sacaba su camiseta para ponerla a secar.

—No, pero con la explosión de nuestras magias y con los gritos de dolor, seguramente, los demás vienen para acá —dijo Naruto colocando su pantalón a secarse, quedando en bóxer y Wendy quedando solo con su ropa interior, que de hecho era un traje de baño.

—Lo siento —dijo Wendy sonrojada y acomodándose un mechón de su azulado cabello, tras la oreja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Naruto confundido.

—Por… —se sonrojo en gran medida —Por besarte —ella subió la mirada y vio a Naruto sonreírle y tomarle delicadamente de los hombros.

—No me desagrado, si eso piensas —dijo Naruto sonriente y sonrojado. Wendy tomo fuerzas de donde no tenía, le dio un segundo beso, solo, solo quería estar segura, de que fuera un beso de amigos… grave error.

Las manos de ambos amigos cobraron vida, colándose bajo las ropas aun húmedas, el beso se volvió fogoso.

Una mano de Naruto comenzó a subir por debajo de la falda de Wendy.

Un grotesco instinto asesino se sintió, ambos, por completo petrificados, volvieron sus miradas: Ritsuko, Naruko, Ino, Itachi, Satsuki, Ritsuko, Kushina y Guren aparecieron.

Ambos salieron a correr, mientras que Jutsus y Hechizos de todos los colores y elementos, se veían por la isla.

— ¡OTOSAN, NO HUYAS, COBARDE! —Grito una furiosa Guren, tan furiosa como su madre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras que Akatsuki comenzaba a moverse, las Aldeas apenas y se ponían al tanto sobre la difícil situación, eso no era bueno.**

 **Akatsuki, tenía varios Nukenin de rango S, seguían reclutando más y las Aldeas apenas y podían dejar de luchar entre ellas.**

 **Un plazo de 3 años y los únicos que estaban (medianamente) preparados era el grupo Ǽ de Fairy Tail.**


	19. Chapter 19

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **::::::**

 **19**

 **:::::**

Al final, pudieron salvar a Naruto, de morir en manos de su _"dulce"_ hija.

— ¡Okasan, hazte a un lado! —grito furiosa la Kitsune menor, sosteniendo una Katana de cristal. Frente a ella, estaba Ritsuko y detrás de la Kitsune mayor, estaba el pálido y pobre rubio.

— **Guren-Chan, intenta calmarte, por favor** —pidió Ritsuko sonriente, pero no parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo. Su hija parecía por completo dispuesta a hacerle una vivisección a su padre.

— ¡No hasta que Ero-Otosan pague, por ponerte los cuernos! —grito Guren también furiosa.

Naruto, yacía apoyado contra un árbol, temblaba como gelatina y estaba pálido; frente a él, su esposa y frente a su esposa su adorada y aterradora hija. De algún modo, Naruto consiguió salvarse, gracias a Natsu y Gray, ahora dormía junto a Ritsuko, abrazado tanto como podía a la pelirroja, más que nada, por miedo a la pelirroja menor.

Casi siempre, saltaba del miedo cuando Erza o Wendy le hablaban por lo cual, siempre miraba a todos lados, para evitar el siguiente intento de parricidio, por parte de Guren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día estaban Naruto, Satsuki e Ino entrenando, era de noche.

Naruto entrenaba con su Rinkaku activo y bañado en su **Kage no Mahō** , con el cual atacaba a Ino y Satsuki.

Las Magas/Kunoichis hacían un gran trabajo en equipo: Satsuki atacaba con su **Hi no Mahō** , más su Katon no Jutsu; mientras que Ino se alejada y usaba su **Mizu no Mahō**.

— **¡Wōtā Saikuron! (Ciclón de Agua)** —exclamo Ino, saltando, extendiendo sus manos, apareció un sello y de él, salió una gran cantidad de agua, hacia Naruto.

El rubio se sorprendió, pero ya tenía un As bajo su manga, asi que se fingió sorprendido por el ataque.

Satsuki, al ver que Naruto no se lo esperaba, decidio atacar ella, también.

— **¡Kaji no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno de Fuego)** —Satsuki rodeo su mano de fuego y la lanzo contra Naruto, sin embargo el agua se interpuso

El calor y las llamas, alcanzaron el hechizo líquido, transformándolo en vapor y dejando a la chica Uchiha y la chica Yamanaka, con una visibilidad **0**.

A pesar de estar en un combate/entrenamiento de **2** vs **1** , Satsuki e Ino, se colocaron espalda con espalda, sabían que Naruto aprovecharía…

— **Eiryū no Shageki (Disparos del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamo Naruto, extendiendo sus manos al frente y creando miles de esferas de sombras, que al girar, atravesaron la niebla y golpearon a ambos Kunoichis.

— **Buen trabajo en equipo, chicas** —dijo Ritsuko apareciendo sonriente, con una canasta llena de comida, asi como de una Guren y Wendy sonrojadas y que parecían, haber hecho las paces.

—Arigato, Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que las **5** mujeres, se sentaban a comer Ramen, junto al rubio —Parece haber alguien en las cercanías, pero no parece querer atacar.

— **Interesante, creo que nos ha descubierto** —dijo Kuroi Zetsu.

— **Puede ser… pero aun asi, nosotros no seremos su enemigo** —dijo Shiro Zetsu, ambos desaparecieron adentrándose en el árbol.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Las presencias en el árbol, desaparecieron, Natsu-Kun —dijo Lucy, antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

— _Lucy-Chan es muy confiada_ —pensó Satsuki, antes de sacar una Shirasaya blanca y quedar mirándola por un largo tiempo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Un día, luego de un entrenamiento con Natsu e Itachi, los hermanos Uchiha volvían a casa, encontraron a su madre sentada sobre sus rodillas ante una mesa y sobre la mesa estaba la Shirasaya en cuestión. Itachi y Satsuki, entendieron que se trataba de alguna clase de ritual, asi que se sentaron del mismo modo._

— _Niños, esta Shirasaya, perteneció a su padre y con ella, intento defender la aldea y me defendió a mí, durante la Masacre del Clan —dijo Mikoto —Me sorprende hasta donde han llegado ambos, en su entrenamiento y como ambos pueden sacar su verdadero poder, todo con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos, más aun, me sorprende que sean capaces de no caer en la Maldición del Odio —Itachi y Satsuki asintieron —Ambos han probado ser dignos de portar la Chokutō —Mikoto la extendió a Itachi, quien se tensó al ver la Shirasaya ante él y la ofreció a Satsuki, quien la tomo, con total seguridad._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko apareciendo — **Komu, acaba de venir tras una exploración en Gokakure y dice que los líderes de Akatsuki, han retrasado todos sus planes, al menos por ahora.**

—Quiero que reúnas a los mejores espías Kitsunes, esto no me huele bien, Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto dándole un beso, suspiro frustrado y se alejó de la pelirroja, adentrándose en el bosque, en el cual comenzaron a caer varios árboles en pocos segundos.

—Naruto-Kun está muy preocupado —dijo Erza, sin adentrarse en el bosque, pero viendo los arboles caer y las ráfagas de Fūton y Kage salir desde el mismo.

—Yo también lo estoy —dijo Gray apoyado en un árbol —Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo del cual no sabemos nada, pero sabemos que somos los únicos **100%** preparados para enfrentarlo —todos asintieron y siguieron su entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Guarida de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Si lo que Zetsu dice es cierto, entonces, debemos de movilizarnos, contra Fiore —dijo Pain.

—No Pain, no podemos, además, sabemos que Guren nos ha traicionado —dijo Konan.

—En ese caso… —dijo Spika, una mujer de cabello lila, ojos dorados y vestida con un traje Jōnin de Iwa, con la bandana rasgada —Creo que debo de poner a prueba mi poder, con tal de ser una miembro honorable de tan pintoresca organización... ¿No es verdad, Pain-Sama?

—Ten cuidado, Spika-San, hablamos de una Etherias, acompañada por Shinobis, que utilizan tanto Jutsu, como Magia —advirtió Uchiha Satsuma, responsable de la masacre de su clan.

—Podre con ellos, no te preocupes, Satsuma-Kun —dijo Spika contorneando sus caderas, mientras que poco a poco iba desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure; Edificio 224; Laboratorio #4 de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó un joven Kitsune, en un piso inferior, atado a una cama — _Spika-Senpai, atacara a Guren-Neechan, a Otosan y Okasan... tengo que salir de aquí —_ ElKitsune comenzó a forcejear, antes de detenerse _—Los Kitsunes tienen el poder, ya sea de crear un viento poderoso o de quemar cosas_ **(N/A: Entiéndase: Fūton/Katon)**... _Neechan puede crear cristales y yo… ¿Si nos conocieras nos amarías? ¿Nos amarías a pesar de que no poseemos los poderes de un Kitsune ordinario? ¿Nos considerarías tus hijos, Ritsuko-Okasan?_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Operaciones de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Envíen a Minsk, con Spika y envíen a Angú-Ku, al Templo de las Sombras, en Tsukigakure —ordeno Pein, frente a él, apareció Angú-Ku —Escúchame atentamente, iras a Tsukigakure, buscaras el Templo de las Sombras y me traerás una joya con forma de media luna.

Angú-Ku fue el **7°** intento por crear un Etherias que sirviera a Akatsuki y lo consiguieron. _(Distinto de Guren y "Ella" que eran fieles a Naruto y se creían sus hijas)_ Angú-Ku tenía un casco por rostro, su torso dorado iba desnudo, garras por manos y piernas de león, cubiertas por un pantalón.

Minsk era un "hombre" de cabello negro largo, musculatura pronunciada, llevaba una espada por mano en el brazo derecho, su mano izquierda era normal y llevaba un pantalón gris.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minsk asalto un barco y se encamino hacia su destino.

— **Ahora que lo pienso… debí de ofrecerle a Angú-Ku, llevarlo** —dijo Minsk al cielo con una sonrisa.

— **Si… debimos de haberle dicho que viniera con nosotros** —dijo Spika.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _No es una joya, lo que encontrara Angú-Ku en ese templo_ —pensó Obito, al llegar a su habitación y sacarse su máscara, solo para sonreír, al imaginarse el poder que habitaba en esa "Joya" y se sentó frente a un cuaderno, el cual tenía miles de notas y teorías sobre el poder que desprendía dicha "Joya" — _Colocada en el humano adecuado, le dará un poder, digno de un "_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _"… colocado en el Etherias adecuado, será una máquina de destrucción imparable y... si puedo replicar ese poder entre los miembros de Akatsuki y los Etherias, podría ganar territorio, tras territorio._


	20. Capitulo especial: Primer encuentro

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo Especial: ¡Primer Encuentro!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Spika se acercaba a Konoha, olfateando un poco, pudo dar con el lugar donde estaban sus enemigos, asi que fue hacia ellos.

— _ **Huelen… ¡huele a Dragón!**_ —pensó Spika sonriente — _ **Dragón… mi cena favorita.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ella no tardo en encontrar a Natsu y a Gray. Ambos respiraban cansados, tras un largo y agotador entrenamiento.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo Spika apareciendo — ¡Un Dragón Slayer de primera generación! —se relamió los labios.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Gray, poniéndose de pie, junto a Natsu. Spika noto una explosión de energía y ambos ya estaban con su energía al máximo.

—Es una Etherias —dijo Natsu mirándola, estaba muy enfadado — **¡Raiton: Raiga! (Elemento Rayo: Colmillo Eléctrico no Jutsu)** —Natsu cargo su mano con un Jutsu de gran parecido a Chidory y se lanzó contra Spika.

—Yo también puedo usar Chakra —dijo Spika sonriente.

— _¿Puede usar Chakra?_ —Se preguntó Gray — _¿Cómo es eso posible, si ella es claramente una Etherias? ¿Acaso no pertenece a los libros de Zeref?_ —Gray vio como Natsu golpeo a Spika y como ambos fueron rodeados por una potente descarga eléctrica.

— ¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción) —Spika libero una gran cantidad de agua de su boca, que fue contra Natsu.

— ¡Natsu! —grito Gray y quiso ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero se encontraba muy débil y él no podía usar con eficiencia su Doton.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesino Eléctrico)** —El Jutsu de Natsu atravesó el Jutsu de Spika electrocutándola. Pero aun asi, Spika se puso de pie e hizo tronar su cuello, para luego sonreír, claramente ella se divertía.

—Al igual que Guren y Kaji, yo también fui creada por Akatsuki —dijo Spika sonriente— **¡Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Colmillo Bala Acuático)** — **5** púas de agua se formaron alrededor de Natsu — ¡¿QUE?!

— **¡Shoton: Hasshō Koryū no Jutsu! (Elemento Cristal: Jutsu Dragón Destructor de Cristal)** —Exclamo una voz conocida para la pareja de magos, un Dragón de brillante cristal rosa apareció anteponiéndose entre Natsu, Gray y Spika y saliendo contra la chica. Spika salto y pensó que lo había esquivado pero la cola del reptil le golpeo en el vientre — ¡Natsu!

— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu creo una gran cantidad de fuego en ambos brazos y se lanzó contra Spika quemándola, ella cayó al suelo y se desvaneció.

Zeref se encontraba en el lugar y vio la batalla — _Que aburrido_ —Sentencio en su mente — _Ese Etherias, parece ser de_ _ **1°**_ _generación, no parece ser almacenado en un libro… pero se supone que los destruí todos… ¿Cómo es posible que existan aun? Algo anda mal en este continente… esa chica de cabello lila, a pesar de ser una Kitsune, noto una debilitada magia Etherias… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_ —Zeref sintió la magia aun latente, en el lugar donde el Etherias se había desvanecido y pudo notar lo que él llamaba "un pulso" un rastro de magia, dejado ya fuera por un mago o alguna criatura, que se podía seguir, hasta el lugar desde el cual había partido, asi que se transportó hasta el lugar de partida, del Etherias.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kirigakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga de Dragón Oscuro)** —Exclamo Minsk, creando miles de Dragones negros que fueron contra Kiri.

— ¡Nos atacan! —alcanzo a gritar un vigía, antes de que miles de Dragones barrieran con su vida.

 **::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **::::::::::**

Angú-Ku acababa de llegar a Kumo y para su "mala suerte" ahora se hallaba ante Killer Bee.

—Tu, el chico quimera, ¿Qué es lo que deseas en esta tierra? —pregunto Killer Bee.

— ¡Bee-Sensei! —exclamaron Karui y Samui, ante la pésima rima de su Sensei.

Angú-Ku miro fijamente al Jinchuriki y sin contestar, saco una Katana y se lanzó contra Killer Bee y su grupo.

— _**¡Bee!**_ —Escucho a Hachibi — _ **Ten cuidado, es un Etherias, no era un enemigo sencillo de acabar.**_

— ¿Qué es un Etherias? Y ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto viejo-Ocho? No es el primer enemigo, que intenta hacernos daño, Yeah —pregunto Bee.

— **Primero: Un Etherias es un demonio artificial, creado por magia oscura, muy antigua y muy poderosa** —dijo enviando Chakra a su Jinchuriki — **Segundo: Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme "Viejo Ocho"…** —Bee fue arrastrado a su subconsciente, donde vio al "Pulpo-Buey" transformarse en una chica de cabello castaño, ojos blancos con fuerte delineador, **90-60-90** y vestida con un Kimono café — **Mi verdadero nombre es Hime y agradecería que te lo aprendieras... ahora… vamos a por ese Etherias.**

— **¡Hachi Elbow! (Codazo Ocho)** —exclamo Bee, cargando su brazo con Raiton y con el Chakra de Hime, antes de lanzarse contra el Etherias y golpearlo en el rostro y quebrando su máscara. Pero se preocupó, al verlo sonreír y comprobar cómo su costado era atravesado por una lanza.

 _ **(N/A: Como las que llevaban los caballeros en "las Justas")**_

— ¡Sensei! —gritaron los **3** alumnos, pero fue Darui quien dio un paso al frente.

— **¡Raiton: Kuropansa no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Pantera Negra)** —Darui creo una pantera negra compuesta de rayos emanaron de su cuerpo y salió contra su rival, todos vieron la pantera acercarse y hacerse más grande, por si su rival, intentaba escapar, los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando el Raiton Jutsu, entro en contacto con el cuerpo de su rival —I… Imposible…—Angú-Ku no se movió ni un milímetro.

— **¡Kōri no Dangan o shinshi! (Inmersión de Balas de Hielo)** —Angú-Ku, hizo aparecer un aura negro, la cual se extendió por su cuerpo y cuando parecía apunto, de sumergir a toda Kumo en una completa oscuridad; miles de cristales negros surgieron y con un movimiento de manos, fueron contra sus rivales, quienes cerraron sus ojos y segundos después, se escucharon sus gritos de dolor. Angú-Ku se giró y fue hacia el templo, quedaban pocos pasos para entrar, un grupo de monjes intentaron hacerle frente, pero fueron derrotados, sin que Angú-Ku se esforzara, Taijutsu, solo eso hizo falta, entro en el templo, pero un campo de fuerza mágico, evitaba que tomara la joya — _ **Zeref... esto, no le agradara a Madara-Sama**_.


	21. Pareja Biju

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: Pareja Biju**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se había formado un escuadrón Shinobi, para pararle los pies a Akatsuki, aunque fuera por un tiempo, en lo que los demás Shinobis de Konoha se condicionaban, asi como las otras aldeas, quienes ya estaban al tanto sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sarutobi entrenaba fuertemente a los Chūnin para que se volvieran Jōnin en poco tiempo; Jiraiya acondicionaba a los ANBUS, junto con Yugao; y Minato les enseñaba a los mejores Chūnin, Jōnin y ANBUS el Senjutsu, solo que no podían usar el aceite del Myōboku, lo cual dificultaba a grandes rasgos el entrenamiento, pero aun asi ¡Se podía lograr!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Kumo: sus Chūnin eran entrenados por el mismísimo Raikage, para que tomaran un nivel cercano al de los Jōnin de Konoha; los Jōnin se fortalecían en Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu Elemental, tenían permisos para mirar las bibliotecas y fortalecerse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Iwa: Onoki había tomado la responsabilidad sobre los Genin y Chūnin, para fortalecerlos y hacer de ellos, un solo escuadrón; mientras que Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi se encargaban de darles un mayor condicionamiento a los Jōnin y Escuadrones de Asesinato.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Kiri: la guerra civil, provocada por Obito, continuaba su cruzada y Mei sentía que era inútil, ya que en menos de **2** semanas, "Yagura" había encontrado su base y los había derrotado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Fiore, los Gremios Oscuros se habían aliado entre ellos, con el fin de destruir a los Gremios, asi que su primer movimiento, fue quizás el más inteligente: Destruyeron las redes mágicas de comunicación, asi como las Lácrimas de comunicación y de servicios públicos.

Por si esto fuera poco, todos los miembros de Tártaros, habían sumido a todo el continente en una completa oscuridad, literalmente uniendo sus maldiciones y lanzando un rayo de luz negra, hacia el cielo, colocando a todo el continente en tinieblas, lo cual permitió a la alianza Balam, contraatacar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki; Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Angú-Ku había vuelto a la base de Akatsuki y apenas conto sobre la Maldición, que Zeref había puesto en dicho lugar, "Madara" lo decapito.**

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —Grito en su mente, tocándose la frente de la máscara — _¡No puedo creer que ese cadáver, me siga poniendo trabas en el camino!_ —el Nukenin de Konoha, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos, podía pensar racionalmente.

— ¿Qué haremos, Madara? —pregunto Pein.

—No lo sé, Pein —dijo "Madara" —Necesitamos lo que hay en ese templo… por cierto: ¿Cómo va el ejército Zetsu?

—Ya tenemos **100\. 000** Zetsus, divididos en grupos de **500** —dijo Pein y "Madara" asintió —Y, en cuanto a los Etherias… tenemos medio millón, con estas tropas, atacaremos las aldeas, cuando tú, lo creas conveniente… también estamos haciendo modificaciones en el Edo Tensei, con la ayuda de Kabuto.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra, Kabuto? —pregunto Madara interesado.

—En el sótano **4** , acondicionado como un laboratorio —dijo Pein, mientras que Madara desaparecía en el **Kamui**.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)** —exclamo Kisame, atacando a Roshi, quien salto lejos de su posición.

— **¡En'en Hōka! (Flama Incendiaria del Mono)** —exclamo Roshi, lanzando una poderosa llama verde, la cual alcanzo a Kisame, quien se reemplazó con un tronco — _Muy listo_ —pensó Roshi, al ver el cambio, para luego ser partido por la mitad, por Samehada, con una fuerza monstruosa.

— _¡¿También utilizo Kawarimi?!_ —pensó Kisame, quien se puso alerta, mirando para todos lados.

— **¡Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu! (Elemento Lava: Corriente de Rocas Ardientes)** —exclamo Roshi, lanzando rocas desde su boca, con las cuales golpeo y causó la muerte de Kisame, pero Samehada, comenzó a moverse y llego a los pies de Roshi, quien se sorprendió por el hecho de que la espada estuviera viva — _Por lo visto… tiene mente propia_ —pensó Roshi, pero cuando fue a tomarla, una vara cayo entre su mano y la espada — _¿Otro enemigo?_ —Pensó Roshi, poniéndose en posición de batalla, para luego mirar de reojo a Itachi — _A pesar de pertenecer a Akatsuki, no parece querer luchar_ —Mystogan apareció — ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Mystogan, soy un mago, claramente vengo de Fiore por consecuencia y vengo buscando tu ayuda, Roshi —dijo el enmascarado —Akatsuki es una organización con Nukenin rango S, los cuales buscan a los Bijus, para encerrarlos en una estatua y resucitar al Jubi, el primer Biju.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí? —pregunto Roshi.

—No te preocupes —dijo Han apareciendo, en compañía de su Biju —Mystogan e Itachi, están del mismo lado.

—Asi es —dijo el pelinegro, mirando a la Yegua de **5** colas, junto a Han.

—Mi nombre es Kimi, aunque ustedes me conocen como Gobi —dijo la chica de cabello corto blanco y traía con un Kimono blanco.

Una luz roja salió del abdomen de Roshi y luego cayo profundamente dormido. Una dama pelirroja de cabello largo y trenzado, sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba un Kimono verde limón, apareció ante Kimi y la brazo efusivamente, mientras que Mystogan, Han e Itachi; se miraban unos a otros, completamente confundidos, hasta que algo hizo "Clic" en sus mentes y lo entendieron todo.

— _Kimi y Kaede están a salvo_ —pensó Mystogan.


	22. Chapter 22

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::**

 **22**

 **:::::**

— ¡Ah! —Makarov se estaba cansando, su Fairy Law, estaba por desactivarse, pero al menos Kyōka y Tempester, habían sido selladlos —Arigato, por ayudarnos... chicos —Murmuro Makarov, antes de caer inconsciente, detrás de sí, estaban los miembros del Edo-Fairy Tail.

—Yo me encargo de Jiji —dijo Edo-Natsu, pero Edo-Erza le detuvo.

—Natsu —dijo Edo-Erza —Déjame llevar a Jiji, no estuve allí para él, cuando Madara, apareció —La pelirroja, sintió algunas lágrimas caer por sus ojos, al recordar el enmascarado, que le había quitado a su maestro y ella no había podido hacer nada, lo cargo y los demás le siguieron.

En un árbol, yacía Kisame junto a Kakuzu observando, lo ocurrido y viendo como los cuerpos de los Etherias desaparecían poco a poco.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Kakuzu —En estas tierras, existen algo llamado "Gremios Oscuros" podemos ir con el líder de la región y ofrecernos a dejar inconscientes a los miembros de dichos gremios.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kakuzu, además, aquí no podemos asesinar a nadie —dijo un sonriente Kisame.

—Pero ese dinero le vendría bien a Akatsuki —contesto Kakuzu —Andando, quiero golpear a alguien, antes de que acabe la tarde —ambos rieron, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin, cada uno.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en el interior del Edificio del Gremio, los Edo Fairy Tail, cuidaban de Makarov y preparaban una incursión a sus rivales.

—A pesar de que todos los Gremios Oscuros, han participado en esto —decía Edo-Juvia —Encuentro curioso, que Tártaros soporte… soporte el hecho de tener a José Porla de su lado y… ¡GRAY, SI NO TE ALEJAS DE MI, TE VOY A COCINAR EN UNA OLLA DE ALTA PRESIÓN!

— ¡Pero Juvia-Chan! —decía el aterrado peli azul, antes de recibir un golpe de Edo-Juvia y salir volando por una ventana.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::**

—Según nuestras fuentes —decía Tsunade —Akatsuki, tiene demonios bajo su mando y parecen ir en busca de algo, algo de gran poder, oculto en el barrio Uchiha.

— ¿Sabemos de qué se trata? —pregunto Tsume, pero Tsunade negó fieramente.

—Hemos encontrado además, un laboratorio abandonado por Orochimaru, antes de su traición— dijo Tsunade, tomado un respiro —Aparentemente, solo con el **Sharingan** , el **Mangekyō Sharingan** , el **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan** , se puede leer aquello escrito, en la tablilla, la información de la tablilla, es lo que tanto busca Akatsuki —Miles de esferas cayeron dentro de la estancia, se liberó un gas somnífero y todos acabaron dormidos, lo último que alcanzaron a ver Naruto, Natsu y Tsunade; fue como unos ANBUS, se llevaban a Uchiha Mikoto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los miembros de Konoha. Habían rodeado la base de NE.**

— **¡Mahō Bushin! (Clon Mágico)** —Exclamo Naruto y aparecieron **7** clones suyos

— _¡Es increíble!_ —Pensó Tsunade en shock — ¡Quiero que **3** escuadrones…!

— **¡Mokuton: Mokuryudan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** —Naruto y sus clones colocaron sus manos en el suelo y los dragones destruyeron la tapadera de una mina abandonada y luego todos siguieron de largo, llegando a la base de NE, solo para encontrar que, ni Mikoto, ni Danzo, estaban allí.

— ¡Rayos! —Exclamo Natsu — ¡¿Dónde está ese tuerto?!

— ¡Esperen! —Dijo Gray, uniendo los cabos — ¡Estábamos hablando de la tablilla Uchiha, quizá ya estén allí!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo Nakano**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de mucho intentarlo, una Mikoto dopada actualmente usuaria del **Rinnegan** , solo podía decir palabras inconexas a Danzo.

Desesperado, el anciano ordeno, que iniciara con las palabras desde el **Sharingan** , al dar la orden, Mikoto dijo nuevas palabras, luego paso al **Mangekyō** , **Mangekyō Eien** y finalmenteal **Rinnegan**.

—Danzo-Sama —dijo un ANBU, acercándose a su amo, con una tabla y una hoja de papel, entre sus manos —Tengo el mensaje de Rikudo Sen'nin.

—Perfecto, salgamos de aquí —Ordeno Danzo, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** , junto con sus ANBUS; en eso, aparecieron los líderes de Clanes y miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha; 2 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella, Tsunade-Sensei? —pregunto Kushina preocupada por su "hermana"

—Estará bien —dijo Tsunade aun en Shock —Encontramos notas de Orochimaru y de Danzo, donde daban a entender, que Madara había despertado el **Rinnegan** y que se tardó, al menos **75** años, para lograrlo — Todos se sorprendieron por esto, mientras que Ritsuko murmuraba cosas, de que su padre decía, que ni él merecía el Rinnegan y que la tablilla especificaba, nunca intentarlo —Me sorprende que hayan torturado hasta tal punto los ojos de Mikoto-Chan, para que en unas **2** horas, su **Sharingan** evolucionara de un modo tan brusco.

— ¡Tsunade-Sama! —Dijo Gray —Un amigo a puesto sus invocaciones a nuestra disposición y ahora mismo están buscando a Danzo, Orochimaru y Akatsuki.

—Arigato, Gray-San —dijo Tsunade sonriente. Los miembros de Fairy Tail, parecían haberse relajado un poco, pero esa calma no les duraría mucho. Los líderes de Clanes, consiguieron calmarse y cada uno fue a su hogar, excepto Mikoto, quien fue "convencida" por su mejor amiga: Uzumaki Kushina, de quedarse en la Mansión Namikaze, la Uzumaki, no permitiría que la Uchiha, se quedara a solas, en esa casa abandonada, llena de habitaciones y a oscuras...

Asi mismo, llego un mensaje a la Mansión Namikaze, por parte de "los 10 Magos Santos":

" _Hemos ganado esta contienda, permanezcan alerta"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Eclosionará en cualquier momento, Madara —dijo Kabuto, analizando la "joya" que ya tenía, varias grietas —Solo nos queda esperar.


	23. Planes

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **23; Planes**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto caminaba tras "Madara"

—Madara, disculpa, la pregunta —dijo Kabuto.

—Habla —dijo el enmascarado.

—Pensé… pensé que Kisame había sido asesinado —dijo sorprendido, tras unos minutos, al ver vivo al hombre-pez.

—Es… un Etherias, hecho con el ADN de Kisame, no es el verdadero —aclaro Obito.

—Ya veo… Uchiha Obito —dijo un sonriente Kabuto, mirando como el enmascarado parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

—T… tu… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible…? —Obito no pudo terminar de hablar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa? —Pregunto un sonriente Kabuto, a lo que Obito asintió —Alguien… un antiguo aliado de Orochimaru-Sama, me lo comento.

— ¿Qué harás con tu nueva información? —pregunto Obito.

—Por ahora nada, pero, si yo fuera tú —decía con una sínica sonrisa en sus labios —No me relajaría mucho —luego se "hundió" en el suelo.

— ¡Maldito seas, Orochimaru! —rugió con todas sus fuerzas Obito.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Arigato por la información… Mystogan —dijo un alegre Natsu, hablando mediante una Lácrima de comunicación; al saber que podrían ocultar y salvaguardar a Kaede y a Kimi en una "dimensión de bolcillo" que tenía Mystogan — ¡Oigan todos, les tengo buenas noticias!

— ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? —pregunto Erza, apareciendo junto a Naruto: Ambos estaban despelucados y sus ropas desarregladas.

—Mystogan e Itachi, han ocultado a Yonbi y Gobi, en un lugar donde Akatsuki jamás las encontrara —dijo Natsu, Naruto le coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Bien, ahora, tenemos que entrenar, Akatsuki no se dará por vencida asi de fácil —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que todos lo seguían al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras que Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Ino, Naruko y Gray entrenaban; Guren estaba en un columpio y su madre la estaba meciendo en el columpio.

—Okasan —dijo la Kitsune menor.

— **¿Si mi amor?** —pregunto Ritsuko con un tomo amoroso y una sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar de empujar a la pelirroja; en verdad le gustaba tener una hija y _muy pronto_ , Guren seria hermana mayor.

— ¿No te preocupa el que Otosan, este con _(esas perras)_ mis tías? —pregunto Guren, con los típicos celos de los hijos, Ritsuko dejo de mecerla y la menor volvió su cabeza angustiada, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando entre sus padres, pero vio a su madre sonriente.

— **Guren-Chan, tu Otosan, tuvo una infancia maravillosa y se hizo de grandes amigos en el Gremio** —dijo Ritsuko, viéndolo besar a Erza en el cuello, mientras que le hacía cosquillas a Wendy — **Tu Otosan, es el tipo de Kitsune… de persona… que siempre desea ver a los demás, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque su felicidad se marchite… cosa que nunca ha pasado.**

—Pero… —Intento decir Guren.

— **Sé que ellas aman a tu Otosan, que nunca le engañaran…** —dijo Ritsuko, viendo como un Bushin o quizás el original; se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios.

—Qué asco —dijo Guren sacando la lengua, con una mueca de asquerosidad en la cara, mientras que Naruto y Ritsuko sonreían y pegaban sus frentes, una contra la otra.

— ¿Cómo has estado hoy? —pregunto el rubio preocupado, Ritsuko le sonrió, llevando las manos a su vientre, los ojos de Guren se abrieron a mas no poder.

—Voy…—murmuro, pero paso imperceptible para sus padres, quienes ahora se besaban y Guren sentía ganas de vomitar, aunque seguía en Shock —Voy… Voy… ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! —Repentinamente un denso instinto asesino, que asustaría incluso a END, se dejó sentir, el rubio y la pelirroja volvieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, sonrientes y nerviosos.

— ¡NARUTO! —Fue el grito fulgurante de Kushina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23; Prima Sanguinis**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del Equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail, no lo podían creer. Se hallaban ante un miembro de Tártaros: Una mujer que posee dos grandes cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su cabeza y apuntan hacia arriba. Sobre su cabeza tiene una banda que separa el pelo, enmarcando el flequillo del resto de su cabello por debajo de la banda. En su frente hay un pequeño símbolo circular con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado por varios puntos alrededor de este. Su traje estaba compuesto por un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño que se asemeja a la piel de leopardo, dicho vestido tenía un par de mangas largas y es atado debajo del busto, revelando su busto que posee un gran tamaño, en su espalda se muestra un gran moño que amarra su vestido, un par de calcetas altas en color oscuro con una especie de bordados cerca de la orilla de ambas, estas resaltan los dedos de sus pies pues los muestran al descubierto, sus dedos tanto de pies como manos están pintados de color negro. Tiene también dos marcas hechas en color oscuro, estas colocadas sobre sus hombros.

La dama, creo una esfera de energía que lanzo contra los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Rinkaku! —exclamo Naruto, liberando sus tentáculos/alas de libélula y atacando la esfera de energía, que si bien exploto, no lo hizo con gran fuerza.

—Hum… interesante… en lugar de matarlos, solo los lance lejos —dijo la Etherias.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto Guren.

—Mi nombre es Seilah y lo que el rubio acaba de sentir, es la Bakuhatsu Den (Energía Explosiva) —dijo Seilah, antes de sonreír— Pero… llevemos esto, más lejos…

— **¡Karyū Tsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamo Natsu atacándola y golpeándole en la cabeza, Seilah salió despedida contra un grupo de árboles.

— **¡Yari Arīna! (Lanzas de Arena)** —exclamaron Itachi y Hana, rodeando sus manos de arena y luego creando las lanzas, las cuales fueron contra Seilah, quien esquivaba la arena.

— **¡Tentai Bakuhatsu! (Explosión Dorada)** —exclamo Seilah, creando una energía dorada en sus manos que al hacer contacto con el suelo, lanzo por los aires a todos los miembros del Gremio. Rápidamente, Kushina se recuperó y junto a Naruko, comenzaron a intentar atraparla con sus Chakra Chēn, hasta que lo consiguieron, pero una implosión se formó, todos, excepto Naruto, fueron atrapados por Seilah quien brillo en una luz blanca y el sonido de la explosión inundo el aire, todos cayeron inconscientes — **Bueno... he derrotado al gremio de Fairy Tail y solo hacen falta, ustedes 3… ¿Qué harán?**

—Guren-Chan, toma a Okasan y ambas salgan de aquí… ahora —Ordeno Naruto.

— ¡P… pero, Otosan! —protesto la menor, quien recibió una fría mirada de su padre.

—Tienes que cuidar de tu Okasan y de tu Otōto u Imoto y no discutas, señorita —dijo Naruto, quien dio un paso al frente, rodeándose de fuego azul, mientras que a sus espaldas, su esposa e hija desaparecían en un **Shunshin**.

— **¿Fuego azul y ojos lila?** —Pregunto la dama — **Bueno… ¡Bakuhatsu Katana! (Katana Explosiva)** —Una Katana de fuego lila apareció en su mano —Atácame.

— **¡Anata wa Fenikkusu no Chikara ni yotte, kono tatakai de watashi no tasukete iru tame, watashi wa, anoyo kara yobidasu, ima watashi wa anata no tasuke o tanomu: Nagi-chan, watashi ni anata no Tamashī o ataeru: Hyoi Gattai! (Te invoco desde el más allá, para que seas mi ayuda en esta batalla, junto al poder del Fénix, ahora pido tu ayuda: Nagi-Chan, concédeme tu alma: Fusión de Almas)** —Naruto señalo el cielo, el cielo se oscureció, las nubes se arremolinaron, una abertura en el cielo apareció, una luz blanca inundo al rubio y al finalizar el rubio estaba rodeado de llamas azules/plateadas —Lamento el haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, Nagi-Chan.

— _ **No se preocupe Naruto-Sama, ya sabía yo que este momento llegaría**_ —dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Naruto se rodeó de muchas más llamas, transformándose en un ave de fuego, que grazno y fue contra Seilah… y un nuevo Etherias que acababa de aparecer.

Sin embargo, la explosión de fuego azul, tuvo que haber barrido con ambos enemigos…

.

.

 **¿Verdad?**


	24. Padre

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **N/A: Hace RATO que esto se debió de haber subido.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **24; Padre**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Ya han pasado **5** meses desde que Ritsuko se había embarazado, todos estaban felices, por ello, incluso habían ayudado a acondicionar una habitación para él bebe.

 **Recuerdo**

— _ **Ya que es un Semi-Biju y además un Kitsune, mi tiempo de gestación será de**_ _ **2**_ _ **semanas**_ _—comento Ritsuko a los demás y todos se quedaron en blanco, antes de que ella comenzara a reírse y todos se confundieran —_ _ **En realidad, será de**_ _ **5**_ _ **meses.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **5** meses… **5** meses de dicha para Naruto, Ritsuko, su hermana, sus padres y sus compañeros de equipo.

5 LARGOS meses entre: Vómitos, antojos extravagantes, gritos e intentos de asesinato por parte de Ritsuko a Naruto… Quien gracias al poder de su Kami no Me, al amor que le tenía a Ritsuko y a sus padre, compañeros de gremio y a su hermana, siempre salía vivo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 2:00; Habitación de Naruto y Ritsuko**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NARUTO! —grito Ritsuko, Naruto se levantó sobresaltado y encendió la luz, vio la cama húmeda, a Ritsuko jadeante y agarrándose su abultado vientre, no hizo falta nada más. Tomo a la Kitsune y desapareció con el Hiraishin.

Solo Kushina que estaba cerca de la habitación en ese instante, se dio cuenta.

— ¡Él bebe ya va a nacer! —Llamo Kushina a los demás habitantes de la casa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha; Sala de Partos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus padres, su hermana, sus compañeros de Gremio y amigos de Konoha llegaron para acompañarle. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, ya se había comido las uñas y sus dedos sangraban profusamente, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba nervioso por Ritsuko, quien gritaba, como si la estuvieran asesinando, pero sabía que era por el trabajo de parto.

— **Otosan** —le llamo Guren, pero el Kitsune rubio no respondía, hasta que la pelirroja menor le movió ligeramente y el rubio le miro nervioso, Guren le regalo a su padre, una sonrisa de comprensión — **Ponernos nerviosos no ayudara a Okasan** —Que hablara por ella, todos sus tíos (Naruko y compañeros de Gremio) caminaban de un lado al otro nerviosos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso OTRA media hora, hace ya **12** minutos Ritsuko había dejado de gritar, PERO NADIE LES DECIA NADA; todos empezaron a temer lo peor, el rostro de Naruto se había desencajado en el dolor, imaginando las nefastas posibilidades y eso solo empeoro cuando vieron el rostro decaído de Tsunade.

— ¡Obachan! —le llamo Naruto más allá del punto de quiebre, al ver como ella buscaba un Café — ¡¿Podrías decirnos que paso?! —Tsunade le coloco una mano en el hombro y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Perdóname, solo estoy cansada y por eso no les dije nada, entren uno por uno ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo sonriente —Es una niña, pero… —las siguientes palabras fueron devastadoras para el rubio y para todos. Natsu quiso matar a los Iryō-nin a causa del coraje que esas palabras le produjeron.

Naruto entro casi tumbando la puerta, pero Ritsuko se veía feliz cargando un bulto rosa.

—Hola —dijo Naruto sonriente desde la puerta.

— **Hola mi amor** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — **Yasaka-Chan… saluda a tu Otosan.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina en el Hospital, de Tsunade**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Junto a la bebe, nació otra niña, sin embargo, la menor no pudo resistir el parto y falleció —dijo Tsunade.

— ¡Eso ya lo sabemos, Tsunade-Sensei! —dijo Kushina, hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Falleció, a causa de que… a pesar de ser gemelas, casi todos los nutrientes, vitaminas y minerales, llegaron hasta una de las bebes, pero no a la otra —dijo Tsunade —Les prometo que investigare sobre esto.

—Arigato, Tsunade-Sama —dijo Minato —Llevare a Naruto, Ritsuko y a mi nieta a casa, luego realizaremos el funeral de la pequeña.

— _Lucy también está embarazada y él bebe de Natsu y Lucy nace en 2 meses_ —pensó Tsunade.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Si ese es el caso** —dijo Angú-Ku — **Yo matare a los miembros de Fairy Tail, aquí en las Naciones Elementales.**


	25. Bienvenidos a la Guerra

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bienvenidos a la Guerra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Vaya!** —Murmuro Angú-Ku, ante las puertas de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Guren cuidaban de Yasaka, sin poder dejar de recordar a su gemela y hundirse en una ligera depresión.

— " _Tranquila, Vicky, todo está bien"_ —susurro Natsu, cargando a su hija, un tanto estresado, ya que Vicky, no dejaba de llorar, no paso mucho, para qué Yasaka también comenzara a llorar; momento en el cual los **3** Kitsunes sintieron un escalofrió correrles por la espalda.

—Algo está pasando en la aldea —concluyo Naruto, para después ponerse de pie y salir de la Mansión; momento, en el que un fuerte viento le golpeo y lo incrusto, contra un muro de su propia casa— _¿Pero qué rayos…?_ —pensó el rey Kitsune, usando su **Senjutsu** , repelió la ventisca, antes de que esta acabara.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron Wendy, Erza y Gray salían de la casa.

—Alguien está atacando la aldea —dijo el rubio.

— ¡Iremos contigo! —dijeron los **3** , Naruto quiso protestar, pero pronto Erza estaba frente a él.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Erza colocando una mano en el hombro del joven y dándole un leve beso en los labios, Naruto movió su cuello, indicándoles con ese gesto, que le siguieran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las puertas de la aldea, encontraron a **15** ANBUS, en el suelo; sus cuerpos habían sido cercenados y ante ellos, un hombre enfundado en una armadura.

— _¡Un Etherias!_ —pensó Erza. En todo ese tiempo, habían enfrentado diversos Etherias y les era muy sencillo masacrarlos, pero este… este era distinto, Erza visto su armadura de Caballero de Rayo.

— **¡Kaze no Satsujin! (Viento Asesino)** —exclamo el Etherias atacando primero, alzo su mano derecha y la bajo velozmente: mientras que una cuchilla de viento negro salía contra ellos, todos lo esquivaron y **5** árboles, cayeron al suelo, tazados como mantequilla —Nada mal... pero… veamos si lo hacen nuevamente.

— **¡Kaminari** **Saikuroton! (Ciclotrón de Rayo)** —Exclamo Erza, tomando una lanza, saltando al aire y lanzando un poderoso rayo contra Angú-Ku.

— **¡Eiryū no Yari! (Lanzas del Dragón de las Sombras)** —Naruto sonrió al nombrar su próximo ataque. Desde la sombra de Angú-Ku, surgieron rápidamente lanzas que destruyeron la armadura del demonio.

— ¡ATACASTE DESDE MI PROPIA SOMBRA! —dijo un sonriente Angú-Ku, quien se puso de pie, a simple vista parecía un hombre común, pero sus músculos se inflaron.

— _Eso se parece al Fairy Law de Jiji_ —pensó Natsu, pero luego todos abrieron sus ojos al ver como su rival, se recubría por un pelaje negro, su rostro se alargó, al igual que sus orejas — _Ok… Ahora es literalmente un licántropo_ —Una llama blanca, apareció en una de las manos delEtherias _-_ Licántropo, la llama se transformó en una espada de hoja blanca.

— **¡Katana Ryūho Tsume! (Espada Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamo Natsu, con el puño en alza rodeado de fuego, corrió y golpeo al Etherias-Licántropo, alzándose una gran cantidad de humo, de la cual salió Natsu alejándose de su rival.

— ¿Crees haberlo herido con eso? —preguntaron al unísono Naruto y Gray.

—Eso espero, ese hechizo, lo he estado mejorando este último mes, antes del nacimiento de Vicky —dijo Natsu.

— _Naruto-Kun y Natsu, se parecen mucho… ambos atacan sin siquiera pensarlo_ —pensó una sonriente Erza al ver a su amigo atacar de frente, sin un plan de contingencia, pero poco a poco, el humo se fue despejando y todos se sorprendieron: El Licántropo-Etherias, si bien tenía una cicatriz en su pecho, no era la mayor cosa.

—Ese ataque, fue sorprendente —dijo un sonriente Angú-Ku, antes de ir contra sus rivales, golpeando a Natsu y a Naruto.

— ¡Gray! —le llamo Erza, cambiando a su armadura de agua — **¡Kesshō Shī Hebi! (Serpiente Marina de Cristal)** —Las manos de Erza se rodearon de agua, la pelirroja, se lanzó contra su rival, golpeándolo con fuerza y velocidad, haciéndole trastabillar en más de una ocasión.

— ¡Maldición! —Pensó un asustado Etherias — ¡Sus…! ¡Sus golpes no solo están reforzados, por el agua condensada, además hay pequeños cristales de agua en ellos, son los cristales los que me dañan! ¡Debo…!

— **¡Kesshō Shī Hebi! (Serpiente Marina de Cristal)** —Erza entrelazo sus dedos y una poderosa agua a presión, salió contra su rival, mientras que los cristales lo malherían y el agua se teñía de amarillo.

— _¿Agua amarilla?_ —Se preguntó Natsu alzando una ceja, Angú-Ku aún estaba en pie y se veían algunas heridas, las cuales segregaban un líquido amarillo— _¡Sangre Amarilla!_

—Ustedes… —dijo Angú-Ku, tambaleándose —Ustedes… realmente me lastimaron —Lo vieron entrelazar sus dedos, mientras que sus manos se rodeaban de un aura dorada — ¡Kantan fu eishi! (Exclamación Militar) —Abrió sus manos y una energía dorada salió, hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu! (Golpe de Martillo del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** —Exclamo Natsu generando un rayo en su mano y rodeándolo de fuego, lanzando el ataque hacia la energía liberada por su rival, Naruto vio lo inestable de ambos ataques.

— **¡Eiryū no Yoroi! (Armadura del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamo Naruto, una cúpula negra se expandió inclusive sobre sus compañeros y utilizo algo, que no utilizaba muy a menudo: Su **Sharingan** , cambio a **Mangekyō** , activo el **Susanoo** , pero la protección oscura y del guerrero espectral, no fueron suficientes y todos salieron volando; despertaron en el hospital y según les informaron, su rival falleció, pero ellos recibieron todo la onda expansiva del ataque de Natsu.

—Naruto, lamento ponerles misiones, sin siquiera haberse recuperado —dijo una apenada Tsunade —Pero, necesitamos que vayan a socorrer a Kumo, aparentemente un grupo de Etherias han aparecido y en 2 semanas, estarán atacándolos.

—Si salimos hoy en la noche, lo más probable sea que lleguemos mañana al mediodía, a Kumo —dijo Naruto y todos aceptaron, necesitaban descansar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Permite que Kakuzu-Chan y yo, vayamos por el Jinchuriki de Kyubi —pidió un sonriente Hidan.

—No —dijo Pein —Ustedes deben de ir por el Jinchuriki de Nibi —Sin saber, que Obito, estaba enviando los Etherias.

— _Pein… al final, tu y yo nos enfrentaremos y yo, no planeo perder esa guerra_ —pensó Obito, viendo como sus Etherias salían hacia Kumo, tras los Jinchurikis de Kumo.


	26. Kumogakure no Sato

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumogakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Erza, Natsu y Gray; hacían el viaje hacia Kumo.

— ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? —pregunto Natsu por centésima vez y Gray, le contesto con un golpe en la cabeza.

—Aún nos falta todo un día —dijo el Mago de hielo.

—Aunque Natsu se queja, es verdad, que nos estamos demorando demasiado —dijo Erza —Oye, Naruto-Kun, ¿No tienes una invocación que nos lleve o algo asi? —Naruto asintió, coloco sus manos en el suelo y 4 grandes Kitsunes, aparecieron.

—Hola, chicas —dijo Naruto.

—Naruto-Sama —dijeron las Kitsunes, de pelaje azul.

—Chicas, necesitamos llegar a Kumo, cuanto antes —dijo Naruto.

—Entonces suban —dijo una de pelaje dorado —Los llevaremos por el paso del colmillo.

— ¿Paso del colmillo? —pregunto Erza, pero Naruto alzo sus hombros, él tampoco sabía mucho sobre dicho atajo, que sus Kitsunes querían tomar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas más tarde; Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a Kumo, Naruto dijo que venían desde Konoha y advirtió sobre un ataque de Akatsuki, un ANBU, les llevo ante el **Yondaime Raikage** y Naruto, dio toda la información sobre los Etherias y sobre Akatsuki.

—Ya veo —dijo —Asi que van tras Yugito y Bee… ¿Pero cómo es posible, que sepan sobre los Jinchurikis?

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, Raikage-Sama —dijo Natsu adelantándose —Y… no se ofenda, pero solo nosotros, podemos combatir al Etherias con nuestra magia, por favor, pida que todos se refugien.

—Asi lo hare chicos —dijo —Pero… les advierto desde ahora: Si destruyen la infraestructura de Kumo, **USTEDES** … Lo reparan.

—Hai, Raikage-Sama —dijeron los miembros de Konoha/Fairy Tail.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los habitantes y Shinobis de Kumo, fueron a los refugios; mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail, esperaban a los Etherias.

—Recuerda, Hidan, necesitamos al Jinchuriki de Nibi —dijo Kakuzu.

—Sí, ya lo sé… tú no te preocupes —dijo Hidan— ¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

—El Jinchuriki de Kyubi y unos cuantos chicos —dijo Kakuzu —Bueno, seguramente, me pagarían unos 4 millones por la chica pelirroja —los miembros de Fairy Tail, se sintieron ofendidos, asi que se colocaron frente a Erza —Comencemos entonces… **¡Katon: Zukkoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Fuego)** —Kakuzu expulso una poderosa llama de fuego contra los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero se preocupó al ver a Natsu ponerse al frente y sonreír... Su… su Jutsu… ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? —Tu… tu… tu acabas de… Acabas de devorar mí... —Kakuzu estaba completamente absorto por lo que acaba de ver.

— ¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego) —Natsu se rodeó de fuego y luego le dio un cabezazo a Kakuzu.

— ¡Natsu, hazte a un lado! —le grito Naruto, Natsu asi lo hizo y una gran cantidad de agua a presión, "mato" a Kakuzu.

— ¡Bien hecho, Naruko! —Dijo un sonriente Natsu, pero después se quedó congelado, al ver al hombre ponerse de pie— ¡¿QUE?! ¡HE VISTO ESE JUTSU MIL VECES EN ACCION Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PUEDA PONERSE NUEVAMENTE EN PIE! —Grito Natsu de forma acusadora.

—Solo con eso, no me ganaran —grito Kakuzu —Sigamos entonces… **¡Fūton: Atsukai! (E. Viento: Presión de Daño)** —Kakuzu lanzo una potente bala de viento comprimido contra sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kōri o Kakunin Shimasu: Sūpā Tōketsu no Ya! (Ice Make: Flechas Súper Congelantes)** —Exclamo Gray, lanzando las flechas de hielo, Hidan salió disparado y malherido a causa de ese supuesto Jutsu, pero fue peor, cuando quedó atrapado en el Jutsu de su compañero, el Chakra **Fūton** , lacero su cuerpo gravemente, haciéndole caer frente a su compañero.

— **¡Hikari no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Luz)** —Dijo Naruko sonriente, la explosión barrio con ambos Nukenin, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, todos notaron como Naruko se alteró — ¿Lo sienten? —Todos prestaron atención pero nadie escucho nada, aunque Naruto y Natsu pudieron olerlo y asintieron —Un grupo de Etherias ocultos en la pradera… creo… creo que barrí con ellos, con mi hechizo.

—En ese caso, volvamos a Kumo —dijo Erza sonriente y apoyada en una piedra alta, sin embargo, vieron como Naruto decapitaba los cadáveres casi calcinados y los guardaba en un par de pergaminos.

Al volver dieron un registro de lo ocurrido y mostraron las cabezas, como prueba.

—Les doy las gracias, por habernos ayudado —dijo Ǽ, mientras que les daba unas extrañas tarjetas de plástico amarillo a cada uno —Con esto, podrán volver a Kumo cuando quieran y además, podrán tener unos apartamentos en el lado Este a su disposición —Luego el Raikage, decidio enviar algunas cartas: Las primeras **3** , eran alertas a Iwa, Suna y Kiri sobre Akatsuki; la segunda era una petición de alianza con Konoha y finalmente la última era alerta a sus ANBUS, para que se mantuvieran alerta por los Etherias y los miembros de Akatsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure; 2 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué dices, Zetsu? —pregunto Pein con sus ojos, muy abiertos— ¿Muertos?

— ¿Quién podría matarles? —pregunto Sasori al aire.

—Magos de Earth Land… en las Shinobi Godaikoku —dijo Zetsu sonriente.

—En ese caso… permitan que el arte de Sasori-Senpai y yo… —Inicio Deidara, pero un chasquido resonó en el aire.

—Itachi, Kisame —dijo Pein —Ambos irán tras el Sanbi —El Uchiha y el Hoshigaki asintieron, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin, todos se desplegaron; Pein coloco una mano en el hombro de Deidara —Eres uno de los mayores efectivos de Akatsuki, Deidara. No puedo enviarte tras un Jinchuriki cualquiera, solo espera tu momento y podrás demostrar tus habilidades.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bee —rugió Ǽ —Deberás de iniciar inmediatamente, el entrenamiento de Yugito.

—Hai, Brother —dijo Bee sonriente y condujo a Yugito, fuera de la oficina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu llego al lugar de la batalla y encontró, una sustancia negra, de gran parecido a la tinta.

— _ **Asi que estos son los restos de un Etherias, aunque, eran cerca de una veintena**_ —pensó Zetsu, sacando desde su mano un tubo de ensayo, en el cual deposito la sustancia — _ **Hay restos de magia, maldición, los magos de Fairy Tail... tiene que haber otro modo de acabar con Kumo, usando los Etherias, sin que las aldeas se enteren y por consecuencia, sin que Fairy Tail, se entere**_ —Tobi apareció también, mediante el Kamui.

—Yagura parece a punto de liberarse de mi Genjutsu —dijo Tobi molesto —Envía un escuadrón de tus clones, Zetsu.


	27. Chapter 27

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **Nota: Que no les sorprenda si este fic, acaba de la forma más estúpida y cuando menos se lo esperen, ya no sabemos que más inventar.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yugo de Kiri**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a las espías de Ritsuko, se enteraron de todo cuanto ocurría realmente y de quienes eran los miembros de Akatsuki.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? —pregunto Erza.

—Tenemos que comunicarlo a Tsunade-Sama y a Makarov-Jiji, cuanto antes —dijo Natsu.

—Preparare un reporte, lo entregaremos a Tsunade y continuaremos el viaje a Kiri, para detener las masacres a causa del Mizukage —dijo Naruto, sacando un pergamino —Luego, hablaremos con Otosan y Okasan y volveremos a Fiore.

—Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto, Naruto —dijo Natsu preocupado ¿Volver a Fiore y dejar a las Naciones contra Akatsuki?

—Es un asunto de Shinobis, no de Magos, no lo olvides Natsu —dijo Naruko y el peli rosado asintió.

—Otosan —dijo Guren sonriente apareciendo de improviso.

— ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí, jovencita?! —pregunto Naruto un tanto alterado.

—Soy un Bushin, la original, está en Konoha, cuidando de Yasaka-Imoto y de Vicky —dijo Guren sonriente —En fin, venia para decirles, que Sally-Obachan, se encuentra dentro de Yagura.

—Bien, tendremos cuidado, además, no olvides que cuento con tu Okasan —dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de transformarse en Kitsune, la Bushin desapareció —Andando, si seguimos a este paso, estaremos en Kiri, antes del anochecer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _La niebla está muy… espesa"_ —atino a susurrar Gray y todos rodaron los ojos.

— " _¿Cuál es el plan?"_ —pregunto Erza en medio de un susurro.

— " _Miren"_ —dijo Itachi apareciendo de improvisto y señalando un campo de concentración — _"Deben de ser los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai"_

— " _Tengamos cuidado, infiltrémonos y saquemos a los que podamos…"_ —Inicio Erza — _"¡Natsu! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"_ —Chillo Erza entre susurros.

— " _Adiós al factor sorpresa"_ —gruño un molesto Gray, todos salieron de sus escondites.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Concentración de Kiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Aquí hay alguien…! —El guardia no pudo alertar, porque un tentáculo rojo le golpeo en el rostro.

—Qué hombre más molesto —dijo Naruto con su Rinkaku activo (4 tentáculos/alas de libélula)

—Ya vienen los demás —Natsu sonrió, mientras que los Shinobis se acercaban a ellos; una esfera de fuego se formaba en su mano — **¡Karyū: Rasengan! (Dragón de Fuego: Esfera Giratoria)** — _Minato se los había enseñado y hasta ahora, no lo habían usado;_ lanzo la esfera, que dejo en serios problemas a los **5** Shinobis.

Erza tenía su armadura y combatía con sus espadas a sus rivales, sin darles oportunidad, dejándolos malheridos, pero sin matarlos.

— **¡Ice Make: Bureido Reitōko! (Ice Make: Cuchillas Congelantes)** —Gray rodeo sus manos de viento helado, que comenzó a lanzar solo con mover sus manos al frente, un par de veces, el polvo helado salía hacia sus contrincantes, que quedaban congelados sin poder mover ni un musculo.

— **¡Suiryu Hagemuchi! (Látigo de Agua)** —Exclamo Lucy, sin muchos deseos de luchar. Ya que había conseguido usar la Mizu no Mahō, sin usar a Acuario o a Piscis, ya que quería comenzar a valerse por sí misma. Su látigo golpeo al último grupo de guardias.

Entraron en el campo de concentración y a Naruto le llego un mensaje de Minato: Tenían un contrasello de su **"Yūrei" (Fantasma) _(N/A DIEGO: Jutsu parecido al Hiraishin, pero versión de Naruto)_** , listo en Konoha; tras una larga charla con los prisioneros, estos aceptaron por fin, Naruto utilizo el **Taju Chi Bushin** , los **Bushin** usaron su sangre para el **Fūin** , se pusieron sobre el Fūin en grupos de **10** en **10** ; cuando por fin llego el último grupo estos fueron transportados.

— **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo de Cañón)** —Se escuchó y una gran cantidad de agua salió hacia los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail, lanzándolos por los aires, pero pudieron reponerse.

— ¿Quién es este tipo? —Pregunto Natsu, pero no espero a que nadie le contestara— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki!** **(Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu creo fuego en ambos brazos y luego los envió como látigos contra el hombre, consiguiendo golpearle y mandarlo a varios metros lejos de él.

—Nada mal, chico —dijo el Mizukage sonriente — **¡Suiton:** **Minami Same no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola de Tiburón)** —La niebla se convirtió en agua, en un gran poso de agua que mando una ola de gran magnitud contra los miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes ya se preparaban para contraatacar.

— **¡Tenshi Hi Ryu! (Ángel del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu sonriente, el agua lo cubrió, pero pronto se convirtió en vapor y Natsu aun sonreía — ¡Muy bien, hare esto como en los entrenamientos con Naruto: Todo o nada! —Natsu elevo su Magia, permitiendo que todos la sintieran.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto un desconcertado Ao.

— **¡Natsu!** —Le llamo Ritsuko — **¡No lo mates, no puedo comunicarme con Sally-Chan!**

— _¿Quién es Sally?_ —se preguntaron los rebeldes y los seguidores del Mizukage.

— ¡Enterado, Ritsuko-San! —dijo Natsu, antes de que sus manos se rodearan de fuego y comenzara a lanzar bolas de fuego contra el Mizukage.

— **¡Suiton:** **Mizu Shīrudo Yōsai no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Escudo de Agua Fortificado)** —Una esfera de agua lo cubrió, lo cual impedía cualquier daño.

— _¡Mierda!_ —Pensó Natsu — _Asi no podré darle… ¡No! ¡No tengo que dañarlo! ¡Eso es lo que desea decirme Ritsuko, algo le está pasando!_

— ¡Es mi turno, Gaki! —Dijo el Mizukage con una sonrisa desquiciada — **¡Suiton: Ba** **kuhatsu Kōzui Mizu!** **(E. Agua: Jutsu Diluvio Explosivo de Agua)** —Y todo se volvió en "tiempo bala": un Gran Misil de Agua, salió contra Natsu; él comenzó a entrar en el **Dragón Force** ; Naruto comenzó a fusionar su **Fūton** y su **Kage Mahō** ; Erza comenzó a vestir su armadura de fuego; Lucy llamo a Cáncer; Gray empezó a rodearse de hielo; Naruko de luz… todo volvió a correr con normalidad.

— **¡Amaterasu: Ryu! (Diosa del Sol: Dragón)** —Exclamo Satsuki, de su ojo salieron llamas negras, giro sobre si misma — **¡Kasai Taihō Shotto! (Disparo de Cañón de Fuego)** —Al usar un hechizo de fuego, este alimento al Dragón de llamas negras que destruyo el Jutsu del Mizukage, salvándolos a todos, pero en cambio; una gran explosión se hizo presente.

Antes de caer desmayada, consiguió usar un Jutsu del Mangekyō Sharingan, para entrar en la mente del Mizukage; luego de mucho tiempo caminando en su subconsciente, encontró que Sally era aterrorizada por una sombra, como un recuerdo doloroso o algo que alguien había implantado en ella, tras mucho esfuerzo, pudo destruir eso que aterrorizaba a la dama de cabello plateado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una habitación poco iluminada, se encontraban los **2** líderes de Akatsuki y la mano derecha del "líder-títere"

—Lo siguiente, será enviar a alguien, tanto a Kumo como a… —Obito se agacho, como si quisiera vomitar, se agarró la cabeza, antes de comenzar a gritar y vomitar un líquido azul.

— ¡Madara! —dijo la Kunoichi, colocándole una mano en la espalda al hombre, que ahora vomitaba un líquido azul, con algo asqueroso.

—Alguien… alguien le ha colocado un **Fūin** de protección a la mente del Mizukage, no puedo retomar el control… —El hombre volvió a vomitar, se colocó la máscara y se giró —Zetsu, vamos —Activo el Kamui, desapareciendo junto al ser Bicolor.

—Al fin se ha ido —dijo Konan suspirando —Andando —Pein y ella desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** y aparecieron nuevamente en una habitación blanca, construida en hueso y en un trono, se hallaba una mujer de cabello negro, sus ojos mostraban el Rinnegan con **9** tomoes; al lado de la dama una de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, vestida con un traje arábico verde y otro dama de cabello azul, ojos rojos, vestida con un traje parecido al de la pelirroja.

—Mayu-Sama —saludo Nagato —Kaede-Sama…Hime-Sama.

— **Nagato** —hablo Mayu, colocándose de pie — **Recuerda, él, utilizara el Kamui para volverse intangible y usara el Izanagi para resucitar** —Nagato asintió preocupado — **Tsukuyomi-Saa lanzara u** **n poderoso Genjutsu, de gran parecido al Izanagi, que les permitirá resucitar, pero solo 5 veces, no podemos perder o él conseguirá el poder restante en el Gedo Mazo** —Mayu se paseó por la habitación con un gran dolor de cabeza — **Kaede-Chan, invoca a tu Otosan.**

— **¡Hai, Okasan!** —dijo Yonbi feliz de poder ayudar, realizo el **Kuchiyose** y de un ataúd de Oro con el numero "6" en diamantes apareció y de él salió Hagoromo.

—Hola querida —dijo el anciano sonriente, su esposa le sonrió, Nagato le tendió un pergamino al Shinobi no Kami y él realizo un Fūin de gran complejidad con su propia sangre, pero poco a poco la sangre pasaba de ser carmesí a azul.

— **¡Hagoromo-Kun, date prisa, no podemos perder tiempo!** —le acelero su esposa, mirando su reloj de bolcillo, de color dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes... Si, Mayu era una Okami Megami emperatriz, definitivamente.

— **Listo, el Fūinjutsu de 30 trigramas está terminado** —alabo el anciano — **Claramente, no habrían podido terminarlo solos.**

— _ **Baka Otosan**_ —Atinaron a pensar Kaede y Kimi.

— _**¿Todos los Kamis se vanaglorian de su trabajo?**_ —Se preguntó Nagato, con una gota tras su cabeza, luego sintió una mano del Kami en su hombro y se dio cuenta de que le estaba entregando un Chakra oscuro.

— **Nagato dejo e** **n ti, en Itachi, en Konan, en Yahiko, en Mayu, en mis hijas, en mis nietos y en mi yerno Naruto, el salvar este mundo** —dijo Hagoromo, antes de desaparecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina de la Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Dijo un ANBU —Amaterasu-Sama, Tsukuyomi-Sama y Shinigami-Sama, necesitan hablar con usted… trajeron a un par de Kunoichis malheridas, que ahora mismo, están siendo atendidas.

—Que pasen —dijo Tsunade un tanto asustadas ¿Porque motivo, las **3** Megamis más poderosas del Sintoísmo deseaban verla?

—Además, trajeron a una pareja de Kunoichis extranjeras, malheridas —aviso el ANBU antes de desaparecer y dejar a la mortal con las Megamis.

— **Una de las chicas es de Kusagakure y la otra chica, proviene de una aldea enemiga** —Informo Shinigami.

— **Aun asi, esas chicas no es tus enemigas, Tsunade-Chan** —dijo Tsukuyomi, Tsunade asintió y fue al hospital — **Ellas son tus aliadas**.


	28. Chapter 28

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::**

 **28**

 **:::::**

Nagato y Konan no sabían que decir, repentinamente, el camino Deva (El cuerpo que Nagato usaba en esos momentos) se encendió en un fuego plateado, cayendo al suelo, las llamas se apagaron y se puso de pie, Konan abrió su boca sorprendida: Ya no tenía el **Rinnegan** y los "Piercing" habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

— **La Onmyō Mahō, puede dar vida o más bien… puede crear desde la imaginación y dar vida a dichas creaciones** —explico Mayu — **Ahora mismo, Yahiko ha vuelto a la vida, asi que Nagato debe de estar en camino.**

—Naruto-Kun evito que Kumo fuera destruida y ahora mismo, los miembros de la resistencia en Kiri, están en el proyecto RC (Restauración de Clanes) —informo Konan.

—Lo que me preocupa, es que ese tal Madara… —Yahiko fue interrumpido.

—Su verdadero nombre, es Obito —dijo Nagato desde su cuerpo original, su cuerpo se veía fuerte como siempre había sido, antes de convertirse en Pein.

— **Nagato-Kun, quiero que destruyas las 3 guaridas de Akatsuki, nos vamos a Fiore** —ordeno Mayu, poniéndose de pie — **Para hoy, de preferencia.**

—Sí, Mayu-Sama —dijo Nagato, tomando camino hacia la torre más alta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo Tsunade, apareciendo ante un Iryō-nin — ¿Cómo se encuentran las chicas?

—Bienvenida, Tsunade-Sama —dijo el Iryō-nin —La chica de cabello negro se llama Tsuchi Kin y la chica de cabello rojo claro se llama Tayuya... dijeron que pertenecieron a Otogakure no Sato y que Shinigami las salvo.

—Ambas chicas están bajo mi cuidado —dijo Tsunade, entrando a la habitación de ambas chicas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito no entendía que diablos pasaba: Primero vomitaba algo asqueroso, sus Etherias eran una partida de inútiles y de la noche a la mañana, toda su base era destruida y solo quedaban vivos: Kisame-Etherias, Sasori, Deidara, una pareja de Etherias y él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Madara? —pregunto Kisame.

—Eso… eso creo —dijo Obito, quien se colocó una máscara como la que usaba Kakashi y en su cabeza un turbante… se veía ridículo a más no poder —Creo… creo que solo quedamos nosotros… ¡EL GEDO MAZO! —Grito corriendo.

— ¡¿El Gedo Qué?! —Pregunto Sasori, pero igualmente corrieron tras Madara, hasta una habitación bajo los escombros, donde lo escucharon gritar de odio— ¿Qué ocurre Madara?

—El Gedo Mazo, era aquello que nos daría lo que les prometí en un comienzo —dijo Madara, pero luego encontró el libro para crear los Etherias —Quizás no todo este perdido.

—Tu solo dinos que hacer —dijo Kisame-Etherias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fiore; 5 días de viaje después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los restantes miembros de Fairy Tail, se sorprendieron al ver a los miembros del Equipo Ǽ de vuelta.

—Me alegro que hayan vuelto chicos —dijo Makarov sonriente —Por aquí, por favor, hay algunas personas a las cuales ustedes deben de conocer. Shinigami-Sama, trajo a una pareja de Kunoichis, dijo que eran nuestras aliadas y que dejo una pareja de "Clones" en Shinobi Godaikoku.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kin y ella es mi compañera Tayuya —dijo Kin siendo muy amable, lo cual sorprendió a su amiga.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, se reunieron alrededor de una mesa, por órdenes de Makarov y Kushina.

—Chicos —dijo Makarov —Las cosas han estado muy tensas entre los diversos gremios, tanto los legales, como los oscuros… asi que espero que estén preparados, para una guerra en caso de que haya una.

— **¡Oh!** —Exclamo una voz femenina un tanto escalofriante — **Me temo que ustedes también tendrán una guerra** —Todos vieron que se trataba de Shinigami quien cargaba a una bebe, Shinigami entrego la bebe en brazos de Naruto, ya que Ritsuko cargaba a Yasaka — **Pero recuerden, una guerra, no solo se gana a través de la magia o los Jutsus, ustedes deberán de ser más listos que los Etherias, que comenzaran a atacarlos. Aquí, el enemigo no es un Shinobi, tampoco un mago… los Etherias son creaciones del hombre, con una magia que jamás debió de haber sido suya... esta niña es…**

— **Kuno-Chan** — Murmuro Ritsuko, entregándole a Naruto a Yasaka y abrazando a la bebe en brazos de Shinigami.

— **Esta será, quizás la mayor guerra, que la humanidad haya visto, espero que estén preparados** —advirtió Shinigami, besando a Naruto y desapareciendo — **Espero que sepas controlar el poder que acabo de darte... Naruto-Kun.**

—Tenemos una guerra tocando a nuestra puerta —dijo Natsu con una inusual seriedad.

—Los Etherias atacaran en cualquier momento —dijo Elfman —Tenemos que ser hombres, para enfrentarlos.

—No se preocupen —dijo Mystogan —Mayu-Sama, tiene un plan.

 **Akatsuki… pronto sabría lo que significaba, enfadar a los magos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **:::::**

 **29**

 **:::::**

Todos literalmente se lanzaron a sus camas, en cansancio por el viaje era un espanto. Algunos no podían dejar de sentirse culpables, por haberse ido, sin siquiera "ayudar", pero como decía Naruto: «Es un asunto de Ninjas, no de magos»; aunque, como si él tuviera un 50% de la razón, apareció Mystogan (sin dormir a nadie, cosa extraña) acompañado por Kaede y Kimi, Ritsuko abrazo a sus hermanas, pero cuando supo cómo fue que se liberaron, a ella también le entro cierto repelús, por no ayudar a los Shinobis.

—Muy bien ¿Y ahora que haremos? —pregunto Ritsuko.

—Naruto y yo, ya se los hemos dicho —contesto Makarov, sabiendo que Naruto estaba dormido sobre una viga de la sala de reuniones, que usaban en esos momentos —Tanto los gremios oscuros, como los gremios legales, hemos estado perdiendo muchos efectivos por ambos lados.

—Pero, si no atacamos nos derrotaran —dijo Juvia —Tenemos que responder… han sido 3 años de una guerra en verdad violenta, si no contrarrestamos esto, creo que Fiore desaparecerá.

—No te preocupes, Juvia-Chan —dijo Gray abrazándola por la cintura y colocando una voz romántica —Si estamos juntos, entonces, el poder de nuestro amor… —Juvia chasqueo sus dedos y Gray salió volando.

—Si se me vuelve a acercar de ESE MODO… Juro que no respondo si lo mato, Maestro Makarov —dijo Juvia saliendo del lugar enfadada.

—Creo que jamás aprenderá —murmuro Kushina divertida y apenada por el mago del hielo — ¿Ocurre algo, Itachi-Kun?

—Eso me temo —dijo el Uchiha apareciendo en su parvada de cuervos —Sasuke acaba de irse con Madara, además de que es a él y a END a quienes siguen los Gremios Oscuros, por si esto fuera poco, podemos esperar un ataque de Raven Tail y de Phantom Lord.

— ¿Algo más Itachi-Kun? —pregunto Mikoto, ya que Itachi estaba MUY nervioso.

—Eso… eso me temo— dijo Itachi, ¿Qué podía ser PEOR, que todo lo anterior? —Hana está embarazada, se… seremos padres —Todos vieron olas de arena y miles de Jutsus de Fuego y magia de viento, se veían a lo lejos, además de que vieron a Itachi salir volando.

—Maestro Makarov —dijo… ¡¿Un Fénix?! —Se ha ordenado a todos los gremios, iniciar un entrenamiento intensivo, iniciaremos la guerra en cualquier momento.

—Gremios Legales, contra gremios oscuros —murmuro Naruto, antes de desaparecer por medio de las sombras.

— ¡Vamos entonces, soy Fairy Tail y ganaremos esta guerra! —grito Natsu de improvisto.

—Ho-Hola a todos —dijo Edo-Natsu… ¡¿EDO-NATSU?! —M… Makarov-Sama, nos envió, para… para apoyarlos, asi… asi como a otros antiguos Gremios de Edolas —Edo Natsu, comenzó a comerse las uñas, pero Edo-Naruko le pego en la cabeza para que dejara de hacerlo.

— ¡SI NO TE RELAJAS EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, JURO QUE TE ENCERRARE EN UNA CUEVA! —Grito Edo-Naruko, aterrando al pobre.

— _Este entrenamiento, ira para algo muy largo y claramente, será tedioso_ —Pensaron: Kushina, Edo-Kushina, Makarov y Edo-Makarov.

—Iniciemos, entonces —dijeron Guren y Edo-Guren, quienes chasquearon sus dedos y todos fueron transportados a otro lugar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Isla Shingetsu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Don… dónde estamos? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

—Lo lamento, Otosan —dijeron en coro Guren y Edo-Guren —Estamos en la Isla Shingetsu, en vista de que se aproxima la guerra contra todos los Gremios Oscuros, decidimos hacer de esta isla, el lugar de entrenamiento, espero y no les moleste —Todos alzaron la cabeza, viendo una pista de obstáculos... los obstáculos era… muy filosos y algunas trampas incluían cañones de magia.

—Si damos un paso en falso… —Inicio Natsu nervioso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

—Comandare las tropas **315, 467, 890 y 202** ; para ir contra Konoha —Informo Madara, con su máscara blanca de círculos concéntricos. Los otros miembros de Akatsuki asintieron ante el plan de su líder… de su VERDADERO líder, tras la traición de Pein y la casi completa erradicación de los miembros de Akatsuki, lo único que les quedaba era el árbol insaciable de Zetsus y la fórmula para seguir creando Etherias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto es un asco —dijo una sombra, observando desde lejos — ¿Realmente piensan que esos seres son Etherias? —El hombre saco un libro de gran volumen, casi tan grande como el legendario Codex Gigas —Mostrémosles a estos insectos, lo que es el poder, de un verdadero, ejercito de Etherias.

 **(N/A Diego y Laura;** _ **Escribe Laura ɅɅ**_ **: Este jodido Fic, se volvió muy largo, de la noche a la Mañana o mejor dicho: Le metimos tanto relleno de por medio, que ya no sabemos qué hacer; estamos que lo cancelamos, yo creo que lo dejaremos "cortado" con el próximo capítulo)**


	30. Chapter 30

**No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Shaman King, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otro Manga/Anime, poder o referencia que aparezca en el fic. Solo nos pertenecen los OC que aparezcan o habilidades.**

 **«Soldado advertido no muere en guerra»**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **30: El Diario**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Entre las ruinas del edificio, tropezó y cayó en un agujero a miles de metros de la superficie. Consiguió estabilizarse en el fondo del mismo, vio que ahora se hallaba en una biblioteca y haciendo uso de su Komonjo Mahō y miles de documentos le rodearon, entre esos, hayo uno que le intereso: "Historia del Final" llevaba por título. _«Sera tu elección, si tomas en serio mis palabras; Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, fui una Kunoichi de la antigua Shinobi no Godaikoku (Luego llamada: Samurái no Godaikoku, tras lo eventos de la guerra contra Madara)_

 _Me vi obligada a huir de mi hogar, luego de que un demente experimentara con mi hijo y vine a parar a Fiore; aquí viví grandes momentos de felicidad con mis dos hijos, al poco tiempo nos comunicamos con un amigo, uno de los Magos Santos y formamos parte de su Gremio, nos vimos envueltos en algunos asuntos Shinobi, pero luego volvimos a Fiore, al volver aquí, mi hijo se volvió padre, asi como varios de sus amigos, fueron años de felicidad (…) una nueva guerra estallo (…) tanto en el Shinobi no Godaikoku, como en Fiore; en nuestro caso, fue una guerra contra los llamados "Gremios Oscuros" entre nuestros enemigos estaban: "La Alianza Balam" (Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart y Tártaros) asi como otros gremios enemigos de la paz como: Red Hood, Ghoul Spirit, Harpuia, (…), Eisenwald, etc.; del otro lado, luchando por mantener la paz estaban: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Titan Nose y el gremio al cual mis amigos, los amigos de mis hijos y al cual yo misma llegue a pertenecer: Fairy Tail. Fue una guerra encarnizada, los Gremios Oscuros, eran ayudados por los Etherias; nosotros teníamos la ayuda del creador de los Etherias: Zeref Dragneel._

 _(…)_

 _La batalla causo muchas bajas, más de las que se podrían contar. En un momento, tenía a mi hijo frente a mí, pidiéndome huir, intente negarme, pero él me pidió irme y cuidar de mis nietos por él, con lágrimas en los ojos le dije que lo amaba, lo abrace, lo bese y me aleje junto a mi nieta Guren; llegamos a una montaña, donde ella activo un Fūinjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo, en un momento sufrimos un revés, pude ver como mi hijo, intercambiaba palabras con Zeref, quien abrió el libro del Etherias END, quien cubrió a uno de los amigos de mi hijo, el Mago Santo: Natsu Dragneel con una magia de color negra, no pude escucharlo bien, pero todos parecían conocer y ejecutar el mismo hechizo, al mismo tiempo (…) tanto los gremios legales, como los ilegales._

 _Vi una luz dorada surgir de los miembros de los gremios legales (o por lo menos, de aquellos que aún seguían con vida) vi como la magia dorada creaba un dragón, pero la magia oscura de nuestros enemigos, creaba el mismo dragón y se abalanzaron, no el uno contra el otro, sino un dragón contra los magos de cada bando, matándolos a todos en el acto._

 _Repentinamente, escuche a Guren-Chan, decir que algo ha ocurrido con su hechizo y que, pronto seremos transportadas, no a las Shinobi Godaikoku de ese instante, sino que viajaremos en el tiempo y aquí estamos, por algún motivo esa magia nos afectó, yo aún aparento tener mis_ _ **28**_ _años, a pesar de que han pasado más de_ _ **1000**_ _años y ya no queda vestigio, ni del legado ninja, ni mucho menos del legado Samurái… el Chakra y la Magia han desaparecido y nadie recuerda de Jutsus, de hechizos, ni mucho menos a Rikudo Sen'nin, supongo que mis nietos se reprodujeron y es por ellos, que aún existen las llamadas: "Fracciones": grupos de Caballeros que luchan por los llamados "Reinos" como un modo para demostrar el poder y la paz, no la guerra._

 _Sin más, dejo este diario aquí, no tengo nada más que decir; solo… solo volví a Fiore, para dejar este último vestigio de una era ya pasada_

 _ATTE.: Uzumaki Kushina»_

— _Requiescat in Pace… Kushina-Bāchan_ —pensó Yasaka, guardándose el diario de su abuela y volviendo a casa.

 **(N/A: Muy bien amigos y asi, damos por finalizado, el fic más largo que hemos concebido** _ **(Largo debido a múltiples errores que cometimos en la trayectoria del mismo y que no nos permitieron, plasmarlo como deseábamos)**_ **; Se despiden: Diego y Laura).**


End file.
